Interception
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Full summary inside: Kagome is put into a bad situation by an even worse force: her grandfather. So when introduced to his old college friend that was an exchange student for years, and his ward, her life get's topsy-turvy from then on. She thought she was done with all the demons, all the supernatural nonsense- but there's always something that causes her views to change. Kagome/L
1. Chap 1: Death Note

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter: 1_

_The Human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

November 23, 2003.

It was towards the end of November, chilled air nipped at people's heels as they scurried along sidewalks, there were already bunches of leaves pressed against the side of the roads.

Idle chatter and the movement of cars on the side of the road muffled the crunching noises of her heeled boots pressing on the dried leaves on the ground. The boots hugged her legs and covered her warm, pink socks that had adorable little panda bear heads on them with the little speech bubbles that greeted: "Moshimoshi."

Her black skinny jeans that were fitted over warm tights (and tucked into heeled boots), moved stiffly along with her movements. The young woman sighed in annoyance and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, the silvery-red threads reflecting what little sunlight peeked out through the silvery blanket of clouds.

Her eyes shifted down to the small birthday present she received from her mother just ten days before, her mother's wedding ring- which was to big to fit on her own ring finger so she wore it on her pointer finger. She was very surprised that her mother gave her such a thing- especially for her 21st birthday!

Her new school's gates came into view; it was actually a University, not just some school.

To-Oh University, how she ever got into that of all colleges was beyond her- oh wait, no it wasn't. Sesshoumaru paid the people to accept her and to not call on her in classes unless she raised her hand, didn't need his Imouto to be embarrassed now, right?

Of course by the time he had told her, he had already paid for everything- the supplies, the books, the entrance exams, the teachers. Everything. So she couldn't just decline, he knew from when he found her (it was two month's after the well closed and she had barely turned 16 by then, she was very happy to see that not all Demon's were dead) that she had always wanted to go to To-Oh, but with her adventures in the past, her grades wouldn't allow her even to pass the gates.

Though with how he runs the world now, she shouldn't be surprised that he was able to block that type of information from others prying eyes unless he gives them the papers to do so himself.

Sesshoumaru Tashio, one of the most successful businessmen in the entire world. Fancy, huh?

Shippou, her ever-darling son, was the vice- president of Sesshoumaru's company. (She had found out later that InuYasha was pissed, seeing how he contributed the most with Sesshoumaru's company.) Though Sesshoumaru made Shippou as such seeing as how Kagome had asked him to look after the little fox all those years ago.

Kagome sighed as she nodded to the security guard at the giant university's gates; he tipped his hat in recognition, and seeing how this would be her third out of her six years here, she hopped that at least the security guard would remember her. Kagome moved soundlessly onto the grounds, only the clicking of her heels letting people know she was around.

Considering since her first class wasn't in till an hour and a half, hardly anyone was in one of the many of To-Oh's libraries, which is where she wanted to be.

_Somewhere else: _

Ryuk looked down on the human world, finding some place that offered a lot of… Entertainment.

"Hmmm…. Where to put you, where to put you…." He mumbled to himself, though time passed differently there in the Shinigami realm, he felt like he had been at this for more hours than it was worth, his normal grinning mouth twisted into a frown.

"Screw it!" He grumbled, dropping the damned notebook down into the world below, he watched as it dropped into, what seemed like, a school's courtyard. His grin returned, a little more twisted than usual.

"Maybe… This could be very entertaining, Light Yagami."

_Somewhere else in the Kanto region in Japan: _

Light Yagami, age 17, was very bored in his foreign language English class, so much so in fact that he had recently taken to staring out the window- not thinking of how beautiful the day seemed, not thinking about how there were a small group of girls on the other side of the class that were staring at him, blushing, and giggling to themselves quietly.

He was thinking about, strangely enough, how rotten the world had become.

Then, the most peculiar thing happened- there was a notebook, a plain, black, notebook that seemingly appeared out of the sky, and landed right outside in the courtyard in some shrubs.

"_A notebook?..._" He thought to himself, staring at the object intently. When school had let out, he looked around, and then swiped the book from the ground below, glancing over it while doing so.

"Death Note. Pfft." He opened the cover up, blinking in slight surprise as he saw that the instructions were written in _English_ of all languages! He was in the middle of Japan, for Kami's sake!

Though strangely enough, he just came from his English class.

"This is a Death God's Notebook. How to use it…" He looked at the instructions with a critical eye. "Geez, it's all in English. What a pain…" He sighed, shouldering his pack and reading the instructions as he walked away from the campus.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." He blinked and let out a short laugh, how absurd! A notebook killing someone? Seriously! "_Talk about sick. Why's everybody into this kind of crap, anyway?_" He thought, flipping through the empty pages and then back to the inside cover.

"_Like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on…_" He thought absently, scanning through the rules as he walked.

A few moments later, he stumbled to his front step; he blinked in surprise and then opened the front door.

"I'm home."


	2. Chap 2: Phone Calls

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 2: _

_This note shall become property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death. _

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

It was five days later and Kagome wasn't an idiot, the increased number of criminal's deaths was outstanding, so much so that it wasn't natural.

Also having two friends in Interpol and the Japanese police helped greatly as well. Especially since Kouga and Ayame were some of the best detectives in the entire force (having a demonic nose that could smell a lie from a mile away also helped a lot.)

They had told her about the criminals dropping like flies, and it had supernatural written all over it.

She trudged over to the campus' coffee shop, seeing how it was her favorite spot from the entire university (besides the library, but that wasn't news.) She sighed in bliss as her chilled hands wrapped around a porcelain white mug, breathing in the caramel scent that teased her senses.

Though her moment of relaxation was cut short by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She dug through her pocket and pulled the simple black and silver flip phone out with a little crescent moon charm dangling from it.

"Moshimoshi?" she sang sweetly, sipping from her cup.

"Kagome, don't be so formal with your Grandfather." The voice on the other end answered, Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly swallowed her mouth full of coffee before answering excitedly.

"Hi Gramps! How is Souta, Momma?" Kagome answered, quickly reminding herself that Buyou was with her at her apartment.

"They're fine, they're fine. How is that fat cat of yours?" Gramps asked, Kagome let a small laugh go, smiling into the phone.

"He's still fat and lazy, Grandpa. He isn't going to magically lose weight and be a fit cat with the snap of my fingers."

"Well why not, he's your responsibility now."

"Because. If Buyou was skinny and fit, he wouldn't be Buyou anymore." Kagome chided, sipping her coffee once again, she heard her grandfather scoff on the other side of the line.

"Is there a point to this phone call, Gramps? I miss you and all, but it's unexpected."

"Actually, yes. An old friend of mine is in Japan now, he's from England and he has his ward with him, nice fellow- he's only three years older than you if I remember right. I want you too meet Mr. Quillish Wammy, I've told him much about you and he's actually in the Kanto region now. Where are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing as she finished her coffee. She stared sadly at the now empty and coffee stained mug.

"I'm at the café on campus, Grandpa, you know I come here everyday once classes are over and done with before I head home."

"How true, how true… He's busy right about now, but I'll send him the location of your apartment and he should be there either later in the afternoon or tomorrow-"

"Grandpa, I don't think-"

"Nonsense! Quillish Wammy is a good ol' friend of mine! College buddies! He came studying abroad and stayed as my roommate! Ahh… Good times. Never really liked that Roger fellow though…" Kagome sighed once again, tipping her waitress and standing up from the booth, shouldering her bag and moving towards the exit.

"No, Gramps, I mean that Shippou is staying over tonight and tomorrow- trouble with his wife." She sighed, pushing pass a few people, muttering, "excuse me" and "sorry" 's every once in a while. "What am I supposed to tell them, I can't say he's my boyfriend, because he's not. I can't claim he's my you-know-what because he looks older than me."

"You'll figure something out!"

"But-"

"Goodbye, Kagome! It's time for my shows!" The conversation got cut off, and Kagome stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk, staring at her phone with slightly wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"Why that…" a scowl replaced the open mouth as she glared at the device and snapped it shut, shoving it into her pocket as she walked towards her apartment. "Stubborn old man, doesn't even have a show he watches anymore!"

**_Somewhere else in the Kanto region: _**

"I'm home."

"Light, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen, an older woman peeked her head out, coming into the front hallway to greet her oldest child.

"Oh yeah- here." He said, rummaging through his bag and handing a practice college exam to his mother. Her eyes shinned with pure joy and pride as she stared at the paper.

"Oh, my! You placed first again- and these practice college exams are nationwide!" She gushed, eyes scanning over the sheet of paper in her hands. Light gave a nonchalant shrug and a mumbled "uh huh" as he moved his way towards the stairs that led to his room.

"Well, I'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?" He called over his shoulder, his mother gave a cheerful "okay, dear" in response, moving back towards the kitchen.

"Oh! Light. Is there anything you've been wanting? Anything at all- just let me know." His mother said, peeking back out to look up the stairs.

"No, mom." He answered casually. "_I already got what I want…"_ he thought darkly, locking his door as he dropped his school bag, opening the drawer and pulling the black notebook out, he chuckled lightly, staring at the English writing on the note.

"You seem to like it." A dark voice said somewhere from behind him. Light jumped slightly, spinning around in his chair. His eyes widened to the size of apples, his heartbeat increased to where he thought it would explode.

"AAARGH…!" He screamed, falling out of his chair and backing away from the tall being, who only chuckled at the smaller male's response to his person.

"Why're you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami who dropped that notebook." The tall being stated; red eyes gazing at the object that had fallen to the floor in Light's panic. "The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just **_any_** notebook… Right?"

Light seemed breathless for a few more seconds, his eyes took in the slightly hunched form of the Death God that stood in his room, he felt like screaming again, but refrained and instead said just as breathlessly as he felt:

"A… **_Shinigami?_**" His eyes slowly went back to normal size, before he closed his eyes and reached for his desk, pulling himself up on shaky legs. "A 'Death God'…" he mumbled, looking up at the Shinigami who introduced himself so causally as _Ryuk_ through his bangs.

"I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk." Light addressed, his voice becoming even once again as he calmed down. "In fact…" He started, making sure he had the apparition's attention. "I've been waiting for you…"

"Really." It was Ryuk's turn to be surprised, though you couldn't really tell because his grin never faltered.

"Gee, a personal visit from a Shinigami… Very kind of you…" Light said, bending down to pick the Death Note up from the ground. "Not that I doubted this was a 'Death God's Notebook,' but… Seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty."

"Plus, there're some things I wanted to ask you…" Light gave a sharp look towards the Shinigami, still slightly disturbed by the sight, but shook it off and instead opened the notebook to the page he last stopped at. Ryuk's eyes visibly widened and his grin turned darker than usual.

"Hee hee… Wow, this is amazing. Gotta say, I'm the one who's surprised." Ryuk said, thumbing through the previous pages, eyes scanning name after name. "I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the human world a few times before… But no one's ever done this many names in just five days." He gave a sharp look back to Light, before returning to scanning the first page again, noticing how one name was spelled differently many times, he would tell Light that little rule later…

"Most people would be too scared." He said, reading the last name of the first page: Taiga, Higurashi. Seemed familiar… Where did he hear that name before…?

"I'm ready for anything, Ryuk… I used the notebook knowing it belonged to a Shinigami… and now the Shinigami's here… What happens to me now…? You take my soul or something?"

Ryuk dropped the Death Note to his side, giving Light an amused look with slight disbelief.

"Huh? What's that? Some fantasy you humans came up with?" He felt like scoffing at the foolish idea. "I'm not going to do anything to you. The moment a Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world." He pointed a slightly boney finger in Light's direction.

"So it's yours now."

He could hear Light gulp, and he mentally chuckled. Interesting, very interesting.

"… Mine…" Light breathed out, his eyes wide as his palms grew sweaty.


	3. Chap 3: Looking At Kira

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 3: _

_If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name._

_The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note._

December 4:

She couldn't believe that Shippou was whining, asking _her_ of all people for marriage advice!

"We're all going to break a couple hearts, we're all going to make a few enemies, but we will all move on, or give up." Kagome recited, flipping through her textbook that involved the making and development of the traditional 5 round revolvers.

"Kagome, I don't like you talking like that when you're reading a book like that one." Shippou said, eyeing the gun on the front of the book. Kagome sighed and continued reading.

"It's only a book."

"That's what they say now, but what is only a book will be more and cause more trouble than it's worth!" Shippou accused, Kagome rolled her eyes and uncrossed her ankles from the lounges position she was in on her red couch. She re-crossed her ankles and shifted the book in her lap to get more comfortable.

"It's only a book." She stated again, reading the words and glancing between the pictures provided in the textbook. Shippou sighed, drawing shapes with his finger in her coffee table.

She glared at his slightly sharper nails, not liking how they were growing sharper and more force was put into the action, as he grew more irritated with his thoughts.

"Shippou!" Kagome snapped, the kitsune blinked and looked at her in confusion, she glared at his hand and then back at him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Shippou blinked and looked at his hand, noticing how his nails had grown and then back at her coffee table, where a few scratches could be seen.

"Oops… Sorry, Okaa-san…" Shippou mumbled, going back to petting the fluff of cat that was sitting in his lap. Kagome sighed, going back to reading.

"Just don't do it again." She sighed, Shippou nodded and the silence over took them once again.

"So… Have you heard about all the dead criminals?"

"How could I not?" Kagome said, eventually closing the book, seeing how she knew she wouldn't be able to finish it while Shippou was visiting.

"It has supernatural written all over it." Shippou added; Kagome nodded in agreement.

"My grandfather's old friend from England should be coming by any day now… Says he has a ward that is a few years older than myself." She worked into the conversation, hopping it would cause another distraction for Shippou from his mate.

"Really? Do you think he's trying to set you up?" Shippou asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly to get closer to Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, leaning her head back against the couch.

"It had crossed my mind. Yes."

They couldn't finish talking anymore, seeing as Kagome's cell phone was ringing on the table next to her, she groaned and reached for it, but Shippou being closer, got it and flipped it open.

"Moshimoshi! Kagome's phone, Shippou speaking." Shippou introduced, smiling like an idiot while Kagome glowered at him, a small pout playing against her lips. She mouthed "ass" to him, he only shrugged.

"Hello again, Kit." A smooth voice said over the line, Shippou's eyes brightened and he quickly put the device on speakerphone, setting it on the coffee table.

"Kouga! It's been a long time!"

"That it has, that is has…" he chuckled over the line, Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, propping her head up against her hand.

"What's with phone call?" she asked, there were voices in the background but they weren't very loud.

"Ayame and I are at Interpol with Soichiro Yagami and the newbie, Touta Matsuda… Kagome, have you ever heard of L?" Kouga asked, Kagome blinked and furrowed her brows, but Shippou smiled even wider.

"I know! I know! I've heard of L! He's one of the worlds best detectives!" Shippou said happily. "He solved the BB murder case in Los Angeles, U.S. of A!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shippou, it sounds like you're in love with him or something." She sighed. Shippou pouted.

"I do not! And it could be a her!"

"You're married!"

"So? We're going to live for a long time, and I know she has other bed mates because she asked for my permission to have them!" he huffed, glaring at her. Kagome ran a hand through her bangs and sighed.

"L is talking to Interpol right now through a computer that a man named "Watari" brought with him, he smells… Weird, 'Gome." Kouga said, Kagome nodded and sighed.

"Kagome… No one knows what to do, and L is asking for the cooperation of the Japanese Police." Kouga sighed again; someone called out his name and Kouga yelled back at him or her.

"I have to go, just keep a close eye on the news, alright?" Kouga didn't give them enough time to respond before closing his phone. Shippou and Kagome shared a worried glance.

There was something big going on.

_With Light December 5:_

"Man, I'm like _glued_ to the news these days." A guy said; another in the small group nodded his head.

"Yeah, me too." He laughed.

"It's crazy. All these criminals dropping dead like that." The first one spoke, fixing his glasses as he gazed at the one he was conversion with.

"It's kinda scary, but pretty cool, too. I mean they totally deserve it." The shorter of the two said. Light laughed lightly, listening to the two of them converse.

"But now we can't do anything bad anymore." He spoke up, the other two shared a laugh and nodded In agreement.

"I know. I did some shoplifting back in grade school, and I'm freaking about it." The shorter of the three admitted, looking around worriedly.

"It's gotta be the cops, right? Who else could it be?" the one with glasses asked, looking at Light, he only shrugged.

"The cops couldn't pull it off. It's gotta be some super hero brigade, like X-Men or something." The shortest of the three spoke up smartly, Light laughed again.

"Well, I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Light said, walking up to the front gate of his home, the other two gave a wave as they walked away.

"Be good, Dude!" The one with glasses called out to him.

"Bye!" The shorter one added.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Light." Ryuk spoke up once they got in the doorway of the home.

"Not really, Ryuk." Light admitted, walking into the house. "I'm home." Light called, walking passed the living room.

"Hello, dear." Light's mother greeted from her spot on the couch.

"Because I leave the Death Note here at home." Light added once he was further away from his mother. He walked into his room and locked the door, walking over to his desk, he pulled the Death Note out.

"Until I see this, when I'm at school or anywhere else, I just can't relax." He said, sitting down on the plush desk chair, he turned on the TV and his computer. A few minutes of silence took over the room before Light called for the shinigami's attention again.

"Check this out, Ryuk."

"Hm?"

"People are already putting up websites." Light said, eyes racking over the screen in excitement. The shinigami only casted a glance at the human before looking at the screen as well.

_The Legend of Kira the Savior_

_Why are the world's criminal's_

_Being eliminated one by one?_

_Because Lord Kira is a messenger from_

_Hell who will not suffer the presence of evil in this world!_

_Beware: You may_

_Only entire this site_

_If you believe in Lord_

_Kira's resurrection._

Ryuk felt like scoffing- Kira? Of all names these foolish humans could have came up with, they pick that? Of course, seeing Light's eyes dance with joy as he read the screen over and over again- who was he to crush a little boy's happiness?

Well, he's a Shinigami- Ryuk, the God of Death. That's who he is, and he's bored.

"Kira… I don't really like how it obviously comes from the English version of "killer," but that's what people all over the world already know me as." Light said, shifting his seat slightly to get closer to the screen. Ryuk stepped away from him and sat on the bed, his grin returning full force.

Humans were such foolish creatures…

"All you have to do is google "Kira," and you find tons of sites like this-" Light continued explaining, but Ryuk tuned him out.

What to do… What to do….


	4. Introduce: L

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 4: _

_The person in possession of the DEATH NOTE is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die._

_If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note. _

_God's of death, the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note._

_A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it._

_December 5: _

"Kagome?" Shippou asked, the blue eyed young woman was staring at the remote on the coffee table blankly, once again thinking on what Kouga had told them yesterday.

"Kagome, maybe you should turn on the news again?" Shippou didn't know why he told her to do so, he just had a nagging feeling that the news is what they should be doing right now- not lounging in her living room for the third day in a row, being totally silent.

She nodded mutely, reaching for the remote and turning to the local news station. Nothing particularly interesting was happening, a few local heroes, and then there was something about a kid stealing a nice car…

She sighed, standing up from her curled up position on the couch and trudged into the kitchen.

"Okaa-san! Get me some candy please!" Shippou called out to her, he could hear her huff in annoyance and her footfalls got a bit more forceful.

"Fine!" She yelled back, he only laughed and turned his attention back to the TV. The pots and pans clanged in the kitchen, the refrigerator opened and closed, cupboards slammed and reopened once again.

"_We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from INTERPOL. With Japanese voice-over by interpreter Yoshio Anderson._" The television suddenly said. Shippou blinked and turned the volume up on the TV so Kagome could hear it if she wanted to- He believes this is what she's been waiting for.

"_I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as 'L'-" Shippou blinked his surprise as he studied the man on the screen. His eye's widened and he grinned. L! He was seeing L! "-The sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide._" Shippou almost squealed with joy. L! L was real!

Kagome walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and sweet foods, she stared wide-eyed at the TV as well, her mouth hanging open slightly. She slowly put the treats down and sat down on the couch, staring intently at the screen.

"He's kinda cute…" Kagome spoke absentmindedly, Shippou snorted but silently agreed.

"_Criminals have been the target of a killing spree… Which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history._" L said, Kagome gulped lightly, what was L doing?

"_This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira," as the perpetrator is commonly known, **will** be caught. I guarantee it._"

There was a dramatic pause, Kagome held her breath while Shippou was at the end of his seat on the couch.

"He looks foreign." Shippou spoke up, Kagome nodded her head in silent agreement.

"_Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you are doing this, but what you are doing…_"

"**_… Is EVIL!_**" Kagome gasped slightly in surprise at the forceful hatred in his voice, the glare he sent into the camera was amazingly cold and chilling.

"_Police worldwide have launched a coordinated investigation._" There was a pause for a few seconds. Kagome's heart was beating in her throat, her breathing stopped, waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen after about twenty more seconds…

Lind. L. Tailor collapsed, grasping his chest as he grunted in pain, his head hit the cherry-oak-wood desk. Kagome couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat as she stared wide eyed at the screen.

Her eyes were wide as she covered her mouth with her hand, she gasped into her hand as tears shinned in her eyes.

"_I… I don't believe it…_" Another voice spoke up over the television, it was obviously digitally re-mastered. Shippou slipped back into his chair, slumping back into it… He just witnessed someone die on national television.

"_This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought… Kira… You can actually kill people without direct contact…_"

"T-the real L…." Shippou said in a dazed voice, Kagome's bottom lip trembled as she shut her eyes, biting on her thumb to keep herself from whimpering. No matter how any people she has seen die, she would never get used to seeing the lifeless body of someone who didn't deserve to die- no matter what.

"_So…. My hunch was right… I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can… You'd have to, of course it didn't make sense otherwise…_" The voice trailed off again, still obviously in a dazed state.

"_Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind. L. Tailor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today, at this hour. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems…_"

"_But I, L, do in fact exist. So, come on! Kill me if you can!_"

Kagome's and Shippou's eyes widened, Kagome gasped again and Shippou scooted closer to the edge of the couch.

"_What are you waiting for? Come on! Go ahead and kill me! I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira?_"

Kagome couldn't stop herself from shouting: "NO!" at the TV screen, her eyes wide as tears rolled down her cheeks, she leaned forward, waiting for something- anything to happen.

The robotic voice spoke up again: "_Evidently, you **aren't** able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue-_"

"_-Now I'll give you some information in return._"

Kagome slid off the couch, scooting forward on the floor in till she was closer to the TV, the blanket she was gripping was wrapped around her waist loosely, Shippou followed her down, though sat closer to the television.

"_Although it was announced that this was being televised globally… Actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn. But that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto Region of Japan, Kira._"

Kagome gulped, so Kira was somewhere in the area….? Shit.

"_And, although the police have missed this, you first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compared to those of the notorious murderers whoever died of heart attacks, was not very serious. Moreover, this case was reported only in Japan, nowhere else… That was all the information I needed._"

"_I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcast first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population in the country. That you happened to be there was pure luck._"

"_Now… I dare say, it may not be so long before I send you to die. Kira, it would interest me greatly to know **how** you carry out your murders… But that's something I can figure out AFTER I catch you!_"

"_Kira, I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do! I'm Righteous!_"

There were a few more moments of silence.

"_Till we meet again, Kira._" The voice seemed much calmer, and then the line went dead. Kagome shut off her TV, staring at the blurry reflection that showed her person and Shippou's. He took to leaning back against the couch, his own eyes staring at the blank screen.

Kagome's heart was beating over a mile a minute, what the hell was going on…?


	5. Chap 5: Meeting

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 5: _

_A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot. _

_A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note. The human who becomes the owner of the DEATH NOTE can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining lifetime when looking through them. _

_A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death. _

_December 7:_

Kagome was still a bit shocked over what had happened almost two days ago. Shippou still never went home to his mate and had been at her home for a total of 5 days so far. She continued to mindlessly scrub at the marble countertop that housed the sink, her arm moving rhythmically back and forth.

"Kagome..?" Shippou said softly, looking at his mother figure worriedly as he sat at the bar that was provided inside the kitchen. She stopped and looked up, her blue eyes glazed over. "Why are you cleaning so…"

"Mr. Quillish Wammy is going to be here soon with his ward Rue, Ryuzaki… I want to make sure everything is perfect when they arrive today.." She mumbled quietly, going back to cleaning. Shippou sighed and stood up, putting back his concealing charm to hide his pointed ears and fox tail.

"I think it's time for me to head back to the Den, wife must be pretty bored with only two twins to look after." He chuckled weakly. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded, Shippou moved to hug her, but she made no move to hug him back- only patting his shoulder affectionately.

"Tell them that Grandma loves them, alright?" She asked weakly. Shippou nodded and smiled, moving to the door. He slipped out and was gone, Kagome was alone once again.

She took a shuddering breath and sighed, continuing to clean the counters.

She couldn't believe it… Someone died on live television…

There was a knock on the door shortly after. Kagome stopped cleaning, washed her hands and went to open the door:

"Hello-?" She asked, peeking out into the hallway. There stood a tall older gentleman with a small smile on his face. His eyes were squinted and lined with wrinkles, along with some of his cheeks and around his mouth.

"Hello, Higurashi, Kagome. Am I correct?" He asked, bending down at the waist to bow. Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to answer, though no words came out, she closed her mouth and nodded mutely, humming her approval.

The older man stood tall again, easily dwarfing her 5'1 form. His smile never left his mouth and neither did the squint to his eyes.

"I am Quillish Wammy, your grandfather told me many stories about you, I couldn't wait to meet you for myself before I finally kicked to the dirt." He chuckled dryly Kagome laughed weakly, gesturing inside her apartment.

She was sure that if he was wearing a hat, he would've tipped it in her direction. He was a true English Gentleman with the way he acted and spoke.

"Mind if I ask if it's alright for me to keep my shoes on? I'm afraid my back isn't like it used to be." He chuckled again, waiting for her nod of approval from behind his spectacles. Kagome nodded, waving it off with her hands.

"Splendid! Your grandfather mentioned that you were a sweetheart, I can say that so far I am not disappointed." He grinned, moving inside and smiling down at her once again. She didn't know why, to her it almost sounded like an insult, but she blushed anyways as she stared at the back of his fine black pressed suit.

She was about to close the door, taking a step and moving it as she went, but the older male turned around and looked out into the hallway. Kagome blinked and stopped moving, pulling the door back towards the wall: Maybe he forgot something?

"Ryuzaki, please come in here and introduce yourself to this kind young lady."

Kagome blinked in confusion then peeked back out into the hallway. There stood another taller, and undoubtedly younger, male. Though with his slight hunched form, he wasn't standing as tall as he should've been.

"Hmm?" He hummed absently, glancing back towards the apartment, a sucker's white stick sticking out of his mouth. He saw that Watari was already in the apartment with a perplexed looking woman standing in the doorway.

"Ah. My apologies… Higurashi-san." Ryuzaki mumbled, walking up to the door. He didn't bow, just looked down at her with his cold and calculating eyes, though she didn't seem the bit phased by this. Strange. "I am Rue Ryuzaki, though I much prefer to go by Ryuzaki if you wouldn't mind." He spoke, taking the sucker out of his mouth and licking the little red glob that was still at the end of it.

Her eyes watched the movement with slight interest, then blinked and looked back at the taller man's face. If he combed his hair, got more sleep, and wasn't so… pale, he would've been undoubtedly attractive.

Not like he wasn't already, of course…

"H-hai…" Kagome breathed out, bowing towards him and straightening out. She smiled brightly and moved to the side, offering him into her home. "Ryuzaki-san, only if you call me Kagome. Higurashi-san reminds me of my mother…" She said.

The taller male nodded, moving inside her apartment with a grace she would've never expected from someone who had such bad posture. She was slightly jealous since even she couldn't move like that.

She brushed the emotion away just as fast as it came, she didn't even have to ask Ryuzaki to take his shoes off, and they were already in a neat pile by the front door. They were much… worn out looking.

"C-can I get you two anything to drink? Anything at all?" Kagome spoke up, blushing brightly. Why was she embarrassed? Was it because there were two foreigners in her apartment? One of which was undoubtedly nice while the other held a sort of arrogance?

"If you wouldn't mind, some tea would be lovely for the both of us." Wammy said, smiling and bowing again. Kagome nodded, moving into the kitchen to boil some water. Her eyes snapped open, she was a horrible host! She didn't even offer any place for them to sit!

"Oh! Please excuse my rudeness, I don't entertain much. Please sit wherever you would like." Kagome said, peeking out of the kitchen. Quillish Wammy nodded, giving her another small smile before setting himself down on a recliner chair. Ryuzaki seated himself on a corner of her couch.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on the sugary treats that were placed on a silvery tray. Doughnuts….

Kagome came back out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with the tea pot and three cups and one jar filled with sugar cubes. She set the tray down next to the sugary treats and saw Ryuzaki eyeing them hungrily.

"Please, take as many as you would like. My friend enjoys sugary snacks as much as a little kid does." She laughed softly, Ryuzaki didn't even nod, he basically lunged for the powdery doughnuts he was eyeballing a few minutes prior.

Kagome laughed again, moving over to Quillish.

"Wammy-san, do you need anything else?" She had asked, pouring him a cup and offering it to him. He smiled in greatfully and took the cup from her hands.

"Actually yes, if you wouldn't mind… Could I have three cubes of sugar?"

Kagome smiled. She liked these two.

Ryuzaki reminded her of Shippou, in a way, he was surely as tall as the fox demon. And Quillish Wammy reminded her of when her grandfather wasn't so… Crazy.

She moved back into the kitchen once she gave Quillish the sugar, she slipped on some water that was still on the floor. She gasped in surprise and collided with the tile below.

Great… _NOW_ her klutziness kicks in? Perfect.

"Higurashi-san, are you alright?" Ryuzaki spoke up from next to her. Kagome's brow ticked, her name was Kagome.

"Yes, _Rue-san_." Kagome bit out, sitting up on her knees as she nursed her sprained wrist. "But just so you know… I did _not _fall!" Ryuzaki lifted one of his oh-so-perfect slightly bushed eyebrows at her defense. She suddenly blushed a very bright red. "T-the floor looked at me funny so I… used my mad ninja skills to… attack it?"

Ryuzaki scoffed, helping her from the ground.

"I'm sure, everyone in Asia knows how to be a ninja, am I correct?" He rolled his coal eyes, moving towards her freezer, grabbing an ice pack from there.

With InuYasha and Shippou still around, there are bound to be bruises that make their way into her home.

"Here, this should help with the swelling. Use heat after 5 minutes and 36 seconds." Ryuzaki said, his eyes flickering back and forth between her wrist and the bruise that was starting to show.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at this… Almost. She winced instead when the pack of ice touched her wrist. She was the medic in her group of friends! If she could fix a broken bone, she could take care of a sprained wrist.

Though she settled for smiling in gratitude instead.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-kun." She said softly, looking at the ground as a blush stained her cheeks. What a day to be caught off-guard by her stupid klutziness. Ryuzaki blinked in surprise before his features softened, he patted her head gently.

"Only something anyone would do, Kagome-chan."

Kagome's blush got deeper. Dammit all.

* * *

**_A/N: A little Kagome/ L fluff. I would also appreciate some more reviews. Please? Thank you for your support for this story! _**

**_Also: Some insight for next chapter! _**

_Kagome huffed, glaring at the slightly amused man in front of her, he lifted one of his brow's, she felt her own tick in irritation. Dammit them all. ''I'm NOT a klutz! I'm gravitationally challeneged!" She bit out. The man barked out laughter, holding his sides. _

_"Of course you are, Miko." _

_Her name was Kagome, dammit! _


	6. Chap 6: Thinking

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 6:_

_The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for the human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.  
The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out. _

_December 9: _

_With Light:_

"Never seen you looking so listless, Light..." Ryuk said from his spot on Light's bed, Light was sitting in a reclining position on his window bench.

"Just taking a little break... I want to see what the cops do next." He folded his arms behind his head, propping his knee up. "Plus, I'm kind of tired." He didn't need to turn his gaze away from the window to see the confused look on the shinigami's face. "Take one step out of the house, all you hear about is L and Kira. You can't avoid it, even if you want to... I guess it might be pretty interesting if I wasn't Kira." he chuckled weakly, pulling a magazine out from the bookshelf behind him.

"_Super sleuth L, INTERPOL's shadowy mastermind, Vs. Super natural Kira, telepathic mass muderer._" Light read from the magazine. "Meanwhile, this magazine is claiming that "L" and Kira were invented by the police, who are eliminating criminals without recourse to law. Some people are still denying we exist." He sighed, throwing the magazine aside. "Turn on the TV or radio, it's Kira Vs. L there as well. If Kira pays too much attention to this stuff, it just stresses him out. Gotta give his mind a rest once in awhile."

"_It's so strange how he talks like Kira is a different person._" Ryuk thought, staring at the strange human. "A rest...? Police all over the world are on your tail, Light... you sure you can afford to chill?"

"Afford to...? Yeah, I can. When I picked up this notebook... The reason I could make the decision to purge the world of evil... Was that I knew I could stick it out even if the police started a manhunt. I have a certain advantage, see." Light explained. Ryuk raised his nonexistant eyebrow.

"Why do you have to lock your door, Light?" A light and feminine voice called out as the doorhandle jinggled.

"Oh... Hey, Sayu. What?" Light called, quickly scanning his surroundings to place the Death Note somewhere.

"I need some help with my homework!" The younger girl cried out in a slightly whining voice. Light slid the death note in the desk and locked the drawer.

"Oh, okay, sure. Hang on a second." He fixed his shirt and went to unlock his door.

"Ta-da! Quadratic functions!" Sayu said, showing her older brother the book as she smiled brightly. Light looked unimpressed as he opened his door wider, mumbling an "uh huh" as he looked at the problems- pfft, childs play.

"Watch out, Light..." Ryuk said from behind him, Light took a quick glance at the shinigami, he took Sayu's homework and sat it on his desk. "That Death Note in your drawer... if she touches it, well, anyone who touches it can see me."

Light, in his sudden shock, dropped Sayu's homework on his desk, his fingers twitching slightly. Sayu gave her older brother a strange look- it looked like he just had a heart attack.

"Light...?" Something on the floor caught her attention. "Hey, you were reading this magazine? Isn't it kinda dirty? Oh! Is this why you locked your door?" She asked, inspecting the magazine further.

"Hey, you. I was looking at the articles about Kira and L." He suddenly got defensive, what was he trying to protect?

"Oh, yeah. You're going to be a detective when you grow up, So you're studying for that, too. Wow." Sayu praised, putting the magazine down on his bed.

"That's right. I'm going to be the top Honcho at the national police agency." Light said smugly, pulling out the computer chair for his sister.

"I bet you will, too, Light. You really could." Sayu praised, sitting down in the chair and smiling up at her bigger brother, unaware of the spirit that occupied the room with them.

_With L: _

"_Why couldn't Kira kill me that time?_" L thought, standing in the hotel room he was currently occupying, staring out at the twinkling lights of the buliding's and skyscrapers that littered every few square miles. "_Because I'm not a criminal? ... That couldn't be it. Considering the circumstances, he definitely would have done it if he could. So it's got to be... Because he doesn't know what I look like...?_"

"_L_" the computer screen buzzed, the male turned to look back at the monitor, sitting down so the man on the other side could see him as well.

"What is it, Watari?" L asked.

"_The task force is starting its meeting_."

"Good, link me up."

"_Next, the victims._" L heard from the background, he sat on the floor, one leg folded while the other was propped up, he watched from the mini-camera that was hooked up to the laptop Watari always carried with him.

"_Yes_ sir." The screeching of a chair could be heard right after that. "_We've been able to determine that details regarding all of those believed to be victim's, i.e. criminals who have died of cardiac arrest, were available in Japan._" L sighed, he had already figured that out. "_As for... The time of death, which L was particularly interested in finding out... Sixty-eight percent of the victims died on a weekday between four P.M. and Two A.M. Japan time, with a majority of those between eight P.M. and Midnight._" L's attention was grasped as he heard this, strange... It sounds almost as if the killer was busy during the day...

_"On weekends and national holidays, time of death was scattered between eleven A.M. and about two A.M._" Hmmm... Who works during the weekday until four and has weekends off...? A student? A teacher? Possibly around 35% at most.

_"Hmm... Okay, next. Tip offs._"

L didn't need to hear any of this, his attention was grasped by the sudden knowledge that Kira might be a student or teacher... He bit on his thumb. Wasn't Kagome a student at To-Oh university...?

_oOoOoOo_

_December 7:_

_"Kagome, how is your wrist doing now that you had put heat on it?" Quillish asked the young woman, she blushed slightly and nodded, mumbling a 'Hai' as she did. Quillish chuckled, sipping his tea. "I must admit, I've always been fond of Japanese tea's... One of the items I missed the most when I went back to England." He said, filling the awkward silence with a little information about his person: His person liked tea. _

_"Kagome-san." Ryuzaki spoke up, catching her attention- not like he didn't have it before, he saw the way she looked at him when he sat with his knees tucked up to his chest. He bit on his thumb nail lightly. "I had heard from Wammy that you are in your third year of college now... Am I correct?" She looked slightly confused but nodded anyways. _

_"Hai, I am. Why do you ask?" She asked, taking one of the small powdery doughnuts that she had provided. _

_"I'm afraid that I never went to college when I got out of high school, I never really had an.. Oprotune moment. I would like to know when entrance exams are, so I might be able to get that education I was never able to grasp back in England." Seeing another confused look, he elaborated. "We'll be in Japan for a while." She nodded in understanding. She would've been very upset that she couldn't go to her dream college because of her adventures in the past- thank Kami for Sesshoumaru developing human emotions. _

_"I can understand that. The exams are January 17th, but the fee's must be in by December 31st. The fee would be..." She struggled to find the right amount... "Umm... I'm not too sure, but I can give you the number to the main office." She offered, Ryuzaki nodded, he would check out To-Oh, and he would pass the exam with flying colors, and get in. She got up and wondered back into the kitchen- the phone rang. _

_"Moshimoshi!" She greeted happily. There was a deep chuckle on the other side, her eyes widened slighty. _

_"Hello Miko, long time no chat, how is that klutziness of yours? I felt it acting up again." The voice spoke, Kagome puffed her cheeks out and huffed, glaring into the phone at the man on the other side. _

_"I'm NOT a klutz! I'm gravitationally challenged!" _

_The man on the other side barked out in laughter, no doubt holding his sides as he rolled around on the ground like the dog he was. _

_"Of course you are, Miko." He said, his laughter calming down into chuckles. Her brow ticked in irritation._

_"My name isn't Miko, It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Stupid Inu-Baka! Do not act like Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_"But Kagome-"_

_"InuYasha." She sighed in exasperation, wishing that the cursed necklace was still around his neck. He chuckled again. "I have a visitor, you will need to contact me later."_

_"Whatever, Wench-"_

_"That's not my name either!"_

_"And this InuYasha's name isn't Inu-**Baka-**" She huffed again, angrily ending the call, stupid InuYasha. She sometimes wished he never matured, now he acted too much like how Sesshoumaru-sama did when she knew him 500 years ago. Quickly remembering the guest excuse she used, and this time it was real, she searched for the phone number. _

_She quickly left the kitchen, handing it to Ryuzaki. _

_"I'm sorry for taking so long-"_

_"Do not appologize, you did not make the phone ring." Ryuzaki cut her off, pocketing the number and standing up. He bowed at the waist. "I'm afraid that it is time for us to take our leave, right?" Ryuzaki said, looking down at the older man. Quillish shrugged his shoulders lightly, standing up with ease and placing the danty cup on the tray once again. _

_"I have to agree with Ryuzaki. It is getting rather late, and I'd rather not drive too late at night- call it an 'old man's thing'." He shrugged, moving towards the door, Ryuzaki followed, slipping his shoes on with ease. _

_His coal black eyes studied the younger woman a bit more, she smiled at him and waved. _

_Rule #1 of being a detective: Suspect anyone and everyone, even the ones you love. No exceptions. Do not unsuspect them until you have no more reason to believe so. _


	7. Chap 7: Plans

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 7:_

_One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.  
The instrument to write with can be anything, ((e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc)) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.  
Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note._

_December 10:_

_With Kagome:_

She almost dropped her plate of freshly baked cookies, though she held onto the plate in a death-like-grip. Her mouth went dry as it hung open, her eyes were wide with fear as the cellphone she was carrying between her shoulder and her ear fell to the floor, it smashed against the tile flooring, though not breaking the conversation between Kagome herself and the female on the other side.

Kagome could faintly hear Ayame calling her name: _"Kagome?... Kagome? ... 'Gome? Kags? Hun, you there?"_

No, she wasn't there. Her mind was wandering away from the plane of the living, her thoughts speeding like the bullet train that passed through every three hours. Her heart almost beating out of her chest.

Tears came to her eyes as she pushed the plate of cookies onto the counter so they wouldn't break and be damaged for her grandchildren's bake sale tomorrow. She slowly sank to the floor, the coldness of the tiles seeped through her long socks and jeans. She gulped away the lump in her throat, her arms wrapping around her waist tightly as the tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"A-Aya-" she couldn't even bring herself to finish her friends name, she felt like she was going to hurl her breakfast onto the floor- and she really didn't want to clean that up. "T-tell me... It's not true." Kagome begged, her eyes zeroing in on the phone. The phone itself was silent for a moment.

"_I just thought I should tell you. No demon's are responsible for this, Kagome. This isn't a demons work. It's something else..._" Ayame spoke up from the other side. Kagome took in another shuddering breath, bowing her head and curling her body so her forhead touched the cool floor, the faint smell of lemons lingered from when she mopped the floor a few hours before. "_Kagome... I'm sorry, but it's true. 11 criminals died- so far on the hour, every hour..._" Ayame trailed off.

Kagome gulped again, feeling the tickling sensation of the tears running down the curve of her cheek and dropping off of her nose onto the floor.

"Oh, kami... Ayame, what's going on?" Kagome begged her friend. The line was silent for awhile. "Ayame!" Kagome became desperate, the line went dead.

_December 11:_

Kagome didn't need to be told, her heart was breaking in her chest as Kouga waited on the other side of the phone line for a response from her.

"Kouga... I'm busy, I have a test tomorrow in my forgien language's class, I need to study if I want to pass..." Her excuse was as good as any, they were always taking tests in that class- not that she enjoyed them or anything, it just helped to study...

_"No you don't, Kagome. You just took a test in that class last Tuesday-"_

"Well maybe I have another one!" She snapped, ending the phone call with an angry snap of her phone. It took her a few seconds later to stare in horror at her phone- what did she just do? She snapped at her friend Kouga! Ended the phone call when he obviously wanted to know how she was doing! (and also pass the information on that 23 criminals died yesterday and more were dying today.)

She sank further into the couch, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled unattractively, she sniffed loudly, her shoulders shaking. She felt useless, hopeless- she started to cry.

They might've been criminals, but they were still people with a family, home, heart, and people who cared about them. They didn't deserve to die at any given moment- they should at least _know when _they'll be dying. Or at least given another chance.

"It's not fair." She whimpered softly, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the stinging tears to stop- they wouldn't, and the rubbing made them come out even more. "It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She cried desperatly, thinking of anyway she could help, anyway she could contribute.

She came up with nothing, and if she tried to get involved, suspicion would be thrown unto her- hell, even the phone calls Ayame and Kouga were giving her were probably risky enough.

She whimpered some more, taking a desperate breath to get her breathing right again, instead of the pathetic sobs she was giving now. She was stronger than this, dammit! She helped defeat Naraku for Kami's sake! Her right fist clenched in her hair, slowly unfisting and letting the strands flow through her open fingers as it fell uselessly into her lap.

She stared down at her hands, and once again, she felt useless.

_December 12:_

_With L:_

He sat on the wooden floor, his legs folded so where his feet were placed near his hips, his hands folded together: He was meditating.

"_From the estimated time of the victims' deaths, I told the task force that there is a strong possibility that Kira is a student. And then, as if mocking the very notion, the next day Kira elminated 23 prisoners at intervals of exactly one hour, and did the same thing again the next day. He was showing me that he can set the time of death. Until then, Kira was setting the time of death to lead me to the conclusion that the perpetrator was a student... Does that mean he managed to dupe me?..._"

"But the bigger issue is that Kira has some way of obtaining information known only to the task force... That's the main point. What's Kira's real aim in letting me know that? What is he trying to do?" L stood up, stretching his back out as he talked aloud to himself, the room was almost completely black, except for the computer screen- which was glowing a soft blue.

"_Regardless... Police information is leaking to Kira. I have to do something about that._" L thought, bowing down in front of the computer. He typed a few keys on the board, then started speaking.

"Watari, it's me. Leave the task force office for a moment." There was silence for a moment, then Watari spoke up:

"_L, I'm outside, what is it?_" L bit his thumb nail lightly, outside wasn't good enough...

"Go somewhere the police can't see or hear you, and link me up to the director of the FBI." L demanded, he could almost see Watari's shocked face.

_"Will do._" The line went dead, L sat back... Didn't he need to call To-Oh to see how much the fee was to take the entrance exams..?

_With Light:_

"Now for some shopping?" Ryuk thought outloud, first an abandoned school and now a hard ware store? What was going on today?

"I need somethings for hiding the notebook." Light explained, opening a folded sheet of paper. "I want to hide it in my room, where I can easily take it out and put it back. At the same time, it has to be someplace my family would never touch it... And by now, L is starting to suspect people involved in the investigation... If he wants to catch Kira, he needs a confession from me, or the Death Note. One or the other." Light said, walking into the store and looking around.

Today he figured he would leave the Death Note at home, why not? His mother was out for the day- visiting friends, Sayu was at one of the school's games, so she wouldn't be home in till after he got home, his father was always busy- so why not?

"Hey, Light. Can I ask you a question?" Ryuk asked once they were standing in line to buy the supplies.

"Mm.." Light hummed, showing that he heard Ryuk while he studied the list.

"You dad's the NPA chief of Detectives, so you can use him to find out what the cops know. And that's the advantage you were talking about if the cops start closing in..." Ryuk stated.

"Thank you." The lady behind the counter smiled at Light, who had just paid for the supplies.

"Uh huh." He answered, moving to the door to leave the store. "I can even hack into my dad's computer from mine without leaving a trail. So I can stay on top of the investigation." Light answered, moving down the sidewalk, carrying two plastic bags.

_At Light's Home with Sayu:_

"Don't worry, I'll be there any minute! I just want to grab some homework so I can work on it while I'm watching the game." Sayu spoke into the cordless house phone, moving up the stairs. She had left a few hours before to hang out with some friends in the park, then came back home to find Light was gone. She had shrugged it off and was currently searching for the last peice of homework so she could take it with her to the school.

"Will you be quiet, I'm trying to think." Sayu snapped, putting the phone down on the table in the hallway, moving towards Light's room. Maybe she left some homework in there from last night's help session?

She opened the door, noticing a little slip of paper fall out of the crack. She looked at it strangely then shrugged. She scanned his clean room, slightly jealous of how clean it always was.

She moved towards his desk, scanning a few papers here and there. She noticed a silver key under a few papers, her interest was grasped as she took the key, looking to the lock on the drawer.

She shouldn't, what if it was one of those bad magazine's she caught Light reading a few days ago...? He would kill her if he found out she was in his room! Though her curiousity won out over being rational and unlocked the drawer. Inside were a few more papers and a... Notebook?

She picked the strange thing up, only knowing one word of the english writing: "Note?" she shrugged, opening the strange "note" and looked at the inside cover. Her eyes widened at the forigen langauge that was written inside, instantly feeling a headache coming on. She looked at the pages, confusion instantly taking over. There were so many names...

"_It must be because he wants to be a detective and has written all the people's names down and the time they died... Strange, I wonder how come some of these names don't have the time they died at... And why is this guy's name written six different times?_" she was beyond confused.

She set the notebook back down into his desk, noticing her history homework that she was looking for. Her eyes brightened and she closed the drawer, locking it back up and closing Light's door, putting the slip of paper back in his door. Homework in hand, she left with her back pack and a promise into the ohone that she would be there soon.

* * *

_**A/N: Slighty longer chapter, I know! And this last part with Sayu touching the Death Note, didn't really happen! I just made it happen so the story of Death Note would be more... Entertaining? Also, she doesn't read English, she just know's a few words, "note" happened to be one of them. Enjoy the twist to the story! **_


	8. Chap 8: Town

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 8:_

_You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the indivual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calander) in order to fill in a name._

_Even if you do not actually possess the DEATH NOTE, the effet will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank. _

_December 13, Saturday_

_With Kagome:_

She had offered to show Ryuzaki and Quillish around the town, though they respectfully declined the offer- more like Quillish did, he had told her that they were both busy at the moment and would take that offer up at a later date.

Kagome sighed as she stared longinly out the window, her chin propped up on her hand as she studied the clouded sky, there wasn't any blue sky in sight, only dark and unwelcoming silver clouds. Kagome sighed again and stood up from her warm cacoon on her couch. The blankets she was wrapped up in pooled onto the floor as she pulled herself out of them, her green and white knee high stripped socks didn't match her boxer shorts she was lounging in all day- They were white with red roses on them.

She tugged on her blue turtle neck sweater, making the bottom of the piece to brush the bottom of Kagome's shorts. She sighed once again as the cold air nipped against her bare legs, goosebumps showing up on the creamy white skin.

Her eyes trailed to a clock on the wall- wait... Wasn't it 2:15 an hour ago?

Kagome's eyes widened as she dove for her cell phone, flipping it open and almost screaming in fear and rage. 3:35! She was going to be late for work! Kagome quickly hopped up and stumbled through the hallway, trying to take off her socks and her turtle neck sweater at the same time. Obviously it wasn't going well. She "oofed" once her back collided with her closed bedroom door, the sweater covering her head as her foot was raised with the sock being pulled off of it.

Balancing on one foot, letting go of the sweater, she searched for the door handle blindly. Once she found it, she turned it- and tumbled to the floor into her room. She grunted in pain but quickly tore her socks off of her person, along with the sweater and her boxer shorts.

Now she stood in her pink underwear and light pink undershirt in the middle of her room, her eyes quickly scanning everything as she lunged for her black pants and red button down shirt.

"Can't be late! Can't be late!" She chanted over and over again, buttoning her pants and throwing her shirt on. She quickly pulled her hair back into a high pony tail as she searched for her black shoes. She buttoned her shirt and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her wallet and stuffing it in her pants pocket, she quickly left the apartment with her cellphone in hand and keys in the other.

* * *

She was speed walking down the sidewalk, mubmling to herself that she "wasn't going to be late." Though she was having a hard time convicing herself that she wasn't and cursing herself at the same time how she had forgotten to get new batteries for the clock.

And just as she was crossing the street, she heard a little female voice rise above the crowds:_** "LIGHT!"**_

_With Sayu:_

She wasn't able to see Light when he came home the night before, but she heard him talking to himself through his door, seemingly to no one. That is... Until she heard a voice.

She wanted to talk to her brother, ask who he brought home, but thought better of it, and quietly left his door.

Now, as she was walking down the streets with a few of her classmates to head to the nearest super market, she thought about what her older brother was talking about. _"A false bottom in his desk drawer to hide the Death Note? What's a Death Note? Is it that weird notebook I picked up? It might be... But why would anyone want to take it from him? It's not like it's totally special, right? ... Well maybe that's not true, Light did spend a lot of time writing those names down, the time of deaths, and how they died so... Maybe it is pretty special to him and he's using it secretly to record and see what the pattern is? Of course! That has to be it!" _

Though as much as this made sense to Sayu, she couldn't help the forboding feeling sitting at the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right...

One of her friends knocked their elbow into her ribs, she had pouted at them and they pointed up. Sayu blinked and looked in the direction they were pointing at. Her eyes widened as she grinned. Light!

She called out on pure instinct: "LIGHT!" unkowingly grabbing attention to herself for a quick moment, her friends giggled and said that they would meet her at the store, she ran off to catch up with her older brother.

She weaved around people, wanting to know who that other person's voice was that was complaining about wanting apple's towards midnight, as she got in ear shot within him, she opened her mouth to call out to him again, but was stricken with silence at what she saw.

There was a giant, floating, feather, skinny limbed, and plain out _creepy beyond hell _thing that was flappig it's giant feathery wings right beside her brother! She opened her mouth to scream in fear, warning Light to stay away from the thing that was obviously following him, but someone had placed their hand over her mouth, and moved her into a nearby ally, but was still able to clearly see her brother and the monster, Light's lips barely moving.

Sayu breathed quickly through her nose, her eyes darting around, she tried to scream for help but her throat wouldn't coperate. She became desperate, her chest heaving with desperate breaths of air.

"Shh..." Someone whispered, clearly female, into her ear as Sayu felt someone slowly and calmly stroke her hair. Sayu gulped, her breathing becoming slower, her eyes wide and pleading with Light's form, wanting him to come to her- to save her. He was her big brother! He was supposed to protect her and help her! Not talking to that weird thing that screamed danger on every sense of her being!

"Shh... It's alright, I promise I won't hurt you." The person spoke again. "Will you promise not to scream? I don't want _Light_ to know we are here." The person spoke, Sayu gulped and nodded slowly, the person slowly let their hand fall from her mouth, Sayu turned her head around to see a young woman with black hair tied into a high pony tail, bangs that brushed against her forhead, and stunningly blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the ally.

_With Kagome:_

As the young girl's voice rang across the crowd, Kagome turned her attention to the moving bundle that was heading towards a young looking male. Kagome looked at him closer, seeing that he wasn't walking very fast and was basically standing still on the sidewalk in front of a flower shop. There seemed to be... A taint coming from him, almost like he seemed to be too dangerous... Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed a sort of... Shimmer that was floating next to him, there seemed to be a whisper of a voice, she noticed once that whisper was gone, Light's lips would barely move.

She suddenly got a pounding headache, she winced slightly and put two finger up to her temple, slowly letting her Miko powers flow through her finger tips and into her forhead and behind her eyes and into her ears, where the pain seemed to be the worst.

Once she was done concentrating on that, she opened her eyes and looked towards Light again, gasping out loud and taking a step back. _What in kami's name was that thing?! _

It was big, very big. It seemed to be floating with crow like wings sprouting from it's back. Its skin was a sickly pale blue, its mouth was such a twisted grin, she shivered. Its eyes were blood red as it obsered the crowd, its eyes flickering above peoples head from one second to another.

Her attention was grasped by the little girl that called the teenagers name, she saw that fear was taking over the child's posture- could she see that monster as well? Seeing the young girl's mouth open to scream.

Kagome quickly thought yes and ran to the girl, just as she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, Kagome took her around the waist and entered a dark ally, her hand firmly clamped on the girl's mouth and waist. Kagome cushioned their fall and grunted out softly, feeling the girl breathing quickly.

"Shh..." She whispered softly, stroking the girls hair with her nose as best as she could- it smelled like honey, she would have to try that sometime. "Shh... It's alright, I promise I won't hurt you." And she wouldn't. She put some of her miko powers into her hands, hopeing that it would help calm the girl. Her breathing slowed down more and Kagome almost sighed in relief.

"Will you promise not to scream? I don't want _Light_ to know we are here." She put emphasis on Light, seeing how the monster seemed to be with him and it might come if Light left to check it out. Feeling a nod she slowly let her hand fall from the girls mouth and waist.

She turned and looked into dark brown eyes and raven black hair. Kagome smiled lightly.

"I am Kagome Higurashi... I am a Miko at the Sun Set shrine in Western Tokyo. I must ask you a serious question." Her smile disappeared, the young girl nodded silently. "Did you see that monster that was next to Light?" Another nod and Kagome sighed, she grasped the girls arms and looked into her eyes, deadly seroius.

"I beg of you, who ever you are to that young man, but please try to stay away from him and that monster, that monster is not of this plane and should not be messed with. I beg of you, I give you my real name, I work at the resturaunt down the street._ Do Not Go Near That Shinigami_!" She hissed. The girl gulped.

"I-I am S-Sayu Yagami... Light's younger sister..." She trailed off, Kagome's eyes widened. Oh hell.

* * *

_**A/N: Filler chapter for bigger and better things! :D This never happened in the Manga/ Anime! This is completely my idea! Along with last chapter, Sayu never touched the notebook! Thanks for reading! Review please? c: **_


	9. Introduce: Ryuk

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter __9:_

_The DEATH NOTE will not affect those under 780 days old._

_The DEATH NOTE will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times._

_December 14:_

_With Kagome:_

She was still shaken up from yesterday's events (she didn't even make it to work.) The fact that a Shinigami was still on earth (or that they still roamed the earth for that matter) was a surprise for her, she hadn't encountered a Shinigami for many years (it was when she was still looking for the Shikon no Tama shards.)

_His name was Dellidubly, he was physically like a human being but he wore a bone mask (something she hadn't enjoyed seeing); when she had met him, he carried a very large scythe then and scared her half to death._

_Although when she had met him, she had just got done healing a very large gash she had contracted from fighting off a demon earlier that day and he was just sorta… There. He had showed up all of a sudden, seemingly faded into view on a nearby rock, watching her intently behind his mask, holding his scythe._

_She had screamed and fell off of her rock; reopening the wound she had just closed with the help of her newly found Miko healing abilities (which she found to be more then helpful.)In return he screamed as well, falling off of his own rock and landing on his back, he had "oofed" as he landed roughly on the ground._

_Kagome had looked over her own rock, seeing the strange demons foot twitching slightly, she heard a loud groan and watched as the being sat up slowly, he rubbed the back of his head and crawled back up on the rock, fixing the bandages that were wrapped around his being. He crossed his legs once again and summoned his scythe, holding it across his lap tightly._

_"Strange being you are, you could not see me when you had entered this clearing and began to heal yourself- then when you used holy powers you were able to see me and most likely able to hear me as well. Who are you young one?" He had asked her. Kagome gulped and slowly sat back on the smooth surface of the rock she was just one, holding her sprained ankle as she watched the thing with curiosity._

_"I'm Kagome, a Miko." She said, the strange being nodded his head, gold eyes peering at her through the darkness of the mask._

_"I am Dellidubly, a Shinigami. Seems strange, you are able to see me without touching my Death Scroll." He said, leaning over his scythe and folding his webbed hand over the other, resting what seemed to be his chin on them._

_"D-Death… Scroll?" She asked curiously. The Shinigami nodded._

_"The name will change in another 400 hundred years or so. Kagome Higurashi… Your life span is most interesting." He mumbled the last part, his eyes focused above her head for a moment. Kagome's eyes widened again and she scooted away from him, her miko powers going into her finger tips as she pressed them on her ankle._

_"Do not think of purifying me, my dear, for it will not work." He spoke up, shifting his legs slightly. "A Death Scroll is what we Shinigami call our contraption for now, but the king will change it as the human world evolves. Right now my human has it with him, though he will not be alive for much longer- I'm afraid I had over stayed my welcome in this world."_

_Kagome gulped, she didn't see any reason for this Shinigami to attack her, but…. She knew InuYasha would want to find her as soon as possible, but she wanted to know more about this Death Scroll…_

_Sensing her curiosity, he began to speak again: "The Death Scroll is an object where the Shinigami can write a human's name down and take their extra life, it is how we Shinigami survive- besides, if we didn't, the human world would be over populated and probably destroyed by now if not a few more hundred years into the future."_

_He saw her frown and he rolled his eyes, typical response._

_"It is a Shinigami's job to make sure this world doesn't go to complete ruins before the King dies, it will be redundant and completely useless if we have no life source as well as you humans have no life source for a substantial amount of food, shelter, heat. You get the idea-" She almost did… He rolled his eyes again. "We are a neutral race, we do not help the human world- nor do we try to destroy it. I have no benefit of harming one such as yourself, Miko Kagome. Now, if a human has our scroll, and right now one does have mine, they are able to write the person's name down, full name- mind you, with a face in their mind, that person will die. Either be it of a heart attack or disease."_

_Her eyes widened a tool that could kill any person with just writing their name down with a face in their mind? And humans could use this as well? How awful!_

_He chuckled at her, "Miko, you are very interesting and I must thank you for your attention, but I must be on my way- seeing as how you completely ruined my nap." He made no move to move his being, only reached into his pocket and brought out two blue dice with black paint in the divots._

_**"You will do well to not lose those, Kagome-san."** Dellidublly murmured loud enough for the miko to hear as she left the clearing._

Kagome sighed and rubbed her pounding head lightly, she had figured out later that whenever she activated her miko powers and had it flowing through her system, her senses were opened to the supernatural.

Although for some reason, ghosts were an exception.

Now that she thought about it... She had kept those two blue dice in with the shikon shards when she was looking for them (seeing as they were so small they fit in the bottle just fine) and now they were made into a pair of earrings. She was sure that if he saw her again, he would either laugh or not be very happy with how she treated them, but he told her not to lose them, right?

So she made them into earring's and wore them almost everyday, infact, she was wearing them now.

She brushed her hand through her hair, her fingers lightly brushing against the dangling dice jewlery.

Kagome sighed again, she wanted to know who that Shinigami was and why he was hovering around Light- could Light be the one holding the Shinigami's Death Scroll? Or what ever the hell it's called now... Death Book? No... Death Guide- wait, that didn't sound right either. Kagome sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, how was she supposed to find that Shinigami again, anyways?

Kagome's headache was getting worse. She groaned lightly in her throat and nursed her aching head- her ears buzzed annoyingly as her temple's throbbed with pain, there was an ache behind her eyes as her vision became slightly blurred- was she seeing things? it looked like there were sparkling particles floating in the air.

She pushed her finger tips to her temple, willing the healing powers in her miko ablities to try to make the damnable headache vanish. Slowly the ache did vanish and she sighed in relief, opening her eyes. Her gaze trailed to where she thought she saw something- she almost screamed with what she saw standing on the other side of the kitchen of her, grinning evilly.

"Hee hee, I've been looking for you, Miko." The Shinigami said, his grin twisted more as his red eyes zeroed in on her. Kagome stumbled back, slowly sliding to the floor as she stared at him. He laughed again. "I'm Ryuk, a friend of Dellidublly's. He talked about you, Miko Kagome. I see you still have the dice he gave you- very interesting way of

keeping them on your person at all times, I must admit." He grinned more (if that was even physically possibe) and lightly touched his own silver earring.

* * *

_**A/N: I re did Chapter 9! So I'm taking the Kagome and Watari talk out and redoing it and putting it in later, k? So expect something like that like until... Middle of the story? Towards the end? But I still wanted some excitement for Chapter 9 to get the story rolling a bit more (think of it as a train and with every little suspense I put in, the train moves faster.) So I wanted Ryuk and Kagome to meet- not under the normal way that she usually does. **_

_**I made it so where Ryuk followed the Miko energy and finding the one who was edmitting it the most (and remembering the talk Dellidubly said about a Miko named Kagome Higurashi with an interesting life span), found Kagome and introduced himself. **_

_**Also on December 14 in the manga is when the 12 FBI agent's enter Japan, just so you know. **_


	10. Chap 10: Watari?

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 10:_

_"Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something "unbelieveable to think of"._

_Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident, if the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced._

_December 15:_

_With Kagome:_

She sat at the bar, her head in her hands as her fingers slowly massaged her temples, keeping a steady stream of healing powers flowing into her thorbbing temple. She stared at the grinning being that had refused to leave if not for five minutes before he was back again. He was currently standing on the other side of the bar, his arms folded in front of him as he leaned his weight onto the couter top, his grin never fading (she didn't think he could ever stop grinning.)

They continued to stare at the other, Kagome trying to get over the shock of seeing the strange being (and let alone finding out that Dellidubly had actually talked about her.) Ryuk trying to figure the human out.

"Dellidubly was right... So strange. You trusted him with those dice so easily all those years ago, and now here you are- still with them." He grinned. She groaned and folded her arms over her head, her forehead resting on the cool marble of the bar. He chuckled darkly, staring at the raven head of hair.

"Say... You got any apples, Miko?" Ryuk asked. She fought the urge to yell at him. Just like yesterday- no, she didn't have any apples.

"He said I couldn't purify Shinigami..." She muttered darkly, glancing up at the grinning apparition. "But he didn't say that my Miko powers couldn't harm them..." She aimed at his chest, pushing her miko powers into her palm as her palm connected to his form. Ryuk stumbled back slightly in shock as he looked down at the palm that was scorching his skin.

"Hey, that kinda hurts." He stated, she put more miko ki into her palm before drawing away from him. He scratched at the hole in his shirt, looking at his slightly blue skin underneath it. "Well, you can't purify us, but apperently you can harm us." He stated, before grinning wider. "Interesting."

Kagome groaned and folded her head back in her arms.

Stupid Shinigami.

_December 16:_

"Kagome."

She didn't answer him.

"Kagome."

She refused to acknowledge his existince.

" 'Gome."

Her eye brow twitched, she wasn't going to give in.

" 'Gome."

Another twitch.

"Miko."

She frowned, her grip on her pencil tightening.

"Mik-"Ryuk coulnd't finish his sentence for Kagome interupted him.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him, he only grinned, waving.

"Hi."

She groaned loudly, tossing a pillow at him. He caught the pillow with ease and cackled at her. Holding the pillow in the air he inspected it.

"Go away, Ryuk! I'm busy with homework!" She growled out, he chuckled and threw the pillow back on the couch.

"No way, the human who has my Death Note is way too uptight." Ryuk said. Kagome stopped looking at her Criminal Justice homework before turning her wide eyes up at him.

"D-Death... Note?" She asked, so it DID change.

"Don't tell me Dellidubly didn't explain the thing to you. He must've." Ryuk said, folding his legs up as he floated in mid air.

"He did... But he told me about the Death Scroll, the Death Note must be relitivly new..."

"Oh, it is. It has been around for the hundred years or so." Ryuk stated, grinning.

"So... What more can it do?" Kagome asked fearfully. Ryuk only grinned.

"You need not worry right now, Miko." Ryuk stated. Kagome's brow ticked again.

"It's Kagome!"

"And I'm Ryuk, your point?"

She groaned loudly again, chucking her text book at the annoying thing. He caught it and laughed loudly, making her cringe and flow more miko ki into her head to fight off the uncoming headache.

_December 17:_

She was beyond surprised when Ryuzaki, of all people, called her, asking her to help him with the forms for the entrance exams. She could understand it, really she could- it was like a 35 paged packet with initials here, contact information here, personal questions here and there, and then like 33 pages of the rules for there...

Oh! And then another inital on the last page.

But to be fair, the packet was actually very confusing and she had to ask Sesshoumaru for help understanding a few things in the packet.

_"Watari shall be there any moment." _Ryuzaki said from the other side of the phone line- she had to breifly wonder if she gave him her contact information or if her grandfather gave it to him.

"Watari?" Kagome briefly asked, that was a really familiar sounding name. Where had she heard it before?

_"My appologies. Wammy-san will be there any moment to pick you up and bring you here, "Watari" is his nick name that everyone calls him, it must've slipped my mind." _He said; Kagome didn't quiet believe him but left the matter alone, grabbing her messenger bag that housed her laptop and few textbooks she had to carry around- might as well get some homework done, right? Hell, maybe Ryuzaki could help her, he seemed smart enough.

A few moments later after the phone call was ended, her cell phone rang again, this time from _Watari._

_"Kagome-san, I am down in the parking garage of your apartment building, we're in a bit of a hurry, if you wouldn't mind."_ Watari had said, Kagome locked her door and started towards the elevator.

"Or course, Watari-san." Kagome said, closing her phone.

Such strange people she associates with.

* * *

_**A/N: I re-did Chapter 9 and 10, so ta-da! I hope you enjoy the new chapters! Sorry this one is so short compared to the others :/ **_


	11. Chap 11: Associate

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 11:_

_Even after the individual's name, the time of death, and death condition on the DEATH NOTE were filled out, the time and condition of death can be altered as many times as you want, as long as it is changed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time it was filled in. But, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies._

_Whenever you want to change anything written on after you wrote, you must rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines._

_As you see above, the time and condition of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided._

_December 19:_

She was sitting in the First Floor, West Wing library at To-Oh. Flipping through, surprise-surprise, a mythological book of local and wide spread myths and legends across the country. Her teeth worried her bottom lip constantly, turning it a rather rosy red color with the constant attention.

There were actually many legends of Death God's throughout history.

Before she went back in time, there was a story about a Death God and a farmer (go figure.)

_The Death God was bothering this poor farmer and his family, eating all of their crops so they couldn't make any money or survive for the oncoming winter. The poor farmer begged the Death God to stop, that they needed that food. _

_The Death God only laughed and said it wouldn't matter, he would be back later and then left, taking a basket of apple's with him. _

(It wasn't much of a legend, but it was something- and it suspiciously sounded a lot like a certain apple loving Shinigami that adored annoying her now.)

There was also a legend back during the time she WAS in the fudel area.

_A creature immerged from the swamp, invisible to the naked eye, mute to the human ears. The creature grabbed people's ankles, causing them to trip on the path, spilling their food they had collected. _

_The creature left after gathering new fruit's, leaving the mortal confused and dazed. _

_A merchant came across a slug creature eating fruit off the trail about a mile or so. He had asked if the creature be demon. _

_The creature scoffed and said that she was no demon! The foolish human dares mistake her for a demon? She was no demon, she was a Shinigami! Something more feared then pesky **demons**. _

_The creature wrote something down on a sheet of parchment, with a piece of charcoal and then left to vanish back into the murky depths of the swamp._

_The merchant died a few days later after telling his tale of disease that was fairly new to the region. _

(Kagome shivered, grasping a clear image of the creature that was described.)

And then Kagome found one that sounded more like Dellidublly.

_A poor village was raging war against the Panther Demons_ (something she could very well believe after have encountering them a few times) _but they were slowly losing all those who went into war. The head of the little village bowed down in front of a Buddha statue, praying for some way to win the war, or to stop having so many of his people slayed. _

_Something appeared on his bedside table that morning, a scroll and a piece of charcoal that never seemed to have a dull point. _

_Confused, the head of the village picked the scroll up and unrolled it, seeing the entire thing blank. Then right before his eyes, gold lettering started appears before it faded to black: "This Death Scroll is property of the mortal realm once it touches down on earthen soil. Write a name down (full name) with that persons face in their mind. In 40 seconds they will die of what is to be known as a "heart attack," or you write another cause of death in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. This will not work if it affects more than one life, otherwise the person will die of a heart attack." _

(Kagome was very surprised at how detailed this legend was, than once she thought about it more, she wasn't far away from that village when she met Dellidublly and it was towards the end of that little feud.)

_The man didn't believe in such rubbish and casted it aside, wondering how the scroll was placed in his room. _

_The next day his wife died of poison in her wine._

_The day after his nephew died of a spear in his chest._

_That very same day most of the crops were wiped out. _

_Left with no other choice, the man had to test the scroll out. Writing down the hostage's name that they had caught just a few days prior._

_Less than two minutes after writing down the man's name, a guard that was guarding the prisoner ran to the man, claiming that the prisoner suddenly collapsed and they didn't have a pulse-_

Kagome stopped reading and closed the book. It was one thing to see death multiple times, it was another thing to kill someone as well, but reading about death in a legend just wasn't one of her favorite pass times.

Kagome sighed, very certain that that was Dellidublly's scroll that the man had.

Her phone rang loudly in the otherwise silent library; she got glares from some of the people that were in there at that time. She smiled sheepishly and blushed brightly, digging for her cell phone and flipping it open, gathering all of her things and walking quickly to the front of the library.

"Moshi Moshi?" She asked once she was at the safety of outside the doors, she shivered slightly at the December chilly air, but fought it off as she readjusted her bags strap to fit on her shoulder more comfortably.

She started walking towards the little café she always went too, waiting for the caller to greet her as well.

"Kagome." Her eyes widened slightly and her steps faltered for only a second, she quickly fixed her walking and held the phone tighter to her ear.

"Shippou, what's wrong?" His voice sounded so serious, and he would never greet her with her name anymore, it would always be "okaa-san," what happened?

"I smelled a human in my home, Kagome." Shippou stated Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Human's go into your home all the time, Shippou- the maid's and your clients." Kagome answered, the line was silent for a while.

"That's not what I meant, Kagome." Shippou said, his voice even and devoid of emotions. Her eyes widened and she stopped walking all together (he sounded so much like Sesshoumaru.)

"There was a human I did not recognize. They didn't take anything, but they put cameras everywhere. Then I realized that the human smelled familiar, I had to think where I had smelled him before. Then it hit me…" Shippou paused, waiting for any sign from Kagome.

She sucked in a breath.

As if satisfied with that response, he continued: "...A human named Watari called me, Kagome. Apparently I'm under suspicion of being associated with Kira." His voice was a deadly calm. Kagome's eyes widened. Oh. Hell.


	12. Introduce: Momma Higurashi!

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 12: _

_If you lose the DEATH NOTE or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days. _

_If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the DEATH NOTE, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your ife will not be restored. _

_December 20:_

_With Kagome:_

Yuri was jumping off the walls, literally. She was talking loudly as the two of them sat in a local café just a few blocks away from Kagome's apartment and the High Schooler's high school. Yuri was one of those people that you just… Meet and become friends with instantly. Though she was only about four years younger than Kagome herself, she was breath of fresh air all the same.

"And then I was just lying there in bed, half away and half asleep- and then my phone suddenly goes off!" She laughed, taking a sip from her coffee. "I couldn't believe that it was only 8 in the morning, I was so tired from the night before because I had to stay up late and study for my Math test on Monday." She pouted, putting her coffee back down.

Kagome rolled her eyes; Math, everyone's worst enemy.

"But guess who it was that called me! I almost didn't answer it because I thought it was one of those recordings." Yuri said excitedly, her brown eyes twinkling behind her contacts as she leaned eagerly over the table, her slender fingers gripping the edge slightly.

"Umm… Bob Marley?" Kagome asked, sipping from her own coffee, glancing outside the frosted windows with painted snowflakes and snow men. Yuri frowned, obviously she didn't know who Bob Marley was….

"No. Isn't he dead?"

Kagome stood corrected, maybe she did know who he was.

"Yes, he died of a cancer in 1981- Anyways, not important. Who was it that called you?" Kagome asked, shaking her head slightly.

She went cross-eyed to look at the stray strand of hair that went in her line of vision, blocking her from seeing her younger friend.

Yuri pouted but sighed in exasperation.

"It was Light Yagami! Not only one of the cutest guys in school, but the smartest in the country!" Yuri squealed in delight, a light blush covering her cheeks as she grasped them, her fingers covering her eyes as she giggled and blushed prettily like the school girl she was.

Kagome's eyes were wide, no longer focused on the hair that was bothering her, but her gaze of fear looked at her friend.

How many Light's where there in Japan for Kami's sake?!

"L-Light?" Kagome asked in a barely audible whisper. She shook off her shock and smiled to her friend again, who was obviously lost in her own world of hearts to notice her lip tremble, her smile falter, and her voice strained for trying to keep it even.

"Y-you mean that guy you keep talking about? How jealous you are of how smart he is?" She asked. Yuri nodded, her smile widening.

"Yup! He asked me for a date today, ME! He said to be at the Spaceland bus stop just down the street from the high school around 11:15. It seemed unexpected, but I wasn't going to tell him _no_-" Kagome tuned her friend out, her lips resting on the small hole where her beloved caramel macchiato with whip cream was resting in its cup.

_"Associate of Kira._" Shippou's and hers conversation drifted into her mind, her eyes lowered to the writing on the white lid, suddenly feeling guilty.

Shippou was put under suspicion of being an associate of Kira's. She knew that was total Bull Crap, he was an L fan through-and-through. Though no matter how much convincing Shippou tried to do to Watari (who she hoped wasn't Quillish Wammy), Watari only responded with: "Irrelevant, please save your complaints for a later date."

"Oh my- I gotta go!" Yuri jumped up, putting her purses strap over her head and sat money down on the table they were sitting at, and ran out the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pocketed the money- they weren't at a "sit down and be served" café, they were at one where they stood in line, got the coffee and food, and then sat down.

Whoever took Yuri's tip wouldn't have been one of the staff.

"Baka, she's so love struck with the guy that she just lost money." Kagome grumbled, standing up with her cup still half full and moved towards the door.

Once she got on the street, a small ache entered her mind. She almost groaned out loud, she didn't get headaches at random, now she knew she got them whenever a Shinigami was around.

Though it was a dull ache, meaning he was far away, she didn't take her chances and started walking the way Yuri went.

She was a good five minutes behind Yuri, but by the time she got there she found who she was looking for- Yuri, and Light.

The same god damned "Light" she saw a while ago. She also knew it was him because her headache became worse. A whisper among the wind entered her ears, along with the faintest of laughs.

Kagome groaned and nursed her aching head with two fingers to the temples, miko energy flowing through her fingertips.

She winced slightly before opening her eyes again, looking around her.

Where was Ryuk?

The distant sound of a bus coming made Kagome look towards the bottom part of the bridge she was on.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a shadow moving slightly. He seemed to be studying the two teens intently, writing something down- why the hell was he wearing a suit?

She felt his aura, it was tense. Like he was ready to jump into action at any given moment. He was determined, and on edge, like any little thing could go wrong.

_"He's spying on them… He wasn't with me and Yuri earlier, I would've felt him. So he must be spying on Light…"_ Her eyes widened with that thought, her eyes snapping to the male teenager. She ducked down, peering at them through the gaps in the bars.

Someone was suspecting Light of being Kira! Or suspecting him of being an associate of Kira.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the light brown haired teen as he faked a polite smile to her friend, who blushed and laughed lightly, covering her mouth.

Where was Ryuk?

"Miko." A voice sounded behind her. Kagome gasped and quickly turned around, her back pressing against the railing as she looked up at the towering form of the Death God looking down at her.

He bent down, his elbows resting on his knees as he balanced on the edge of his toes.

"What are you doing here, spying on Light and his date like that? You're almost as bad as that man whose been trailing us for the past two days have been." He grinned wider, knowing what information he let slip.

"Are you going to hurt that man?" Kagome asked fearfully, Ryuk chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, not today. But someone is going to get hurt, don't worry- it's not going to be that girl down there. Though she might become scarred for life." Ryuk grinned.

_"And Light thinks I don't know what he's up to. Foolish humans, indeed, it's fun to twist their minds around to make them think they have all the control when it's the other way around." _Ryuk thought, his gaze sliding pass the girl who was now looking at him curiously to his 'ward' down below.

"Tell me, Miko." She frowned at the nick name, opening her mouth to say something. "Do you know someone named Ray Penber?" Ryuk asked, tilting his head slightly. Kagome stared at him curiously, her eyes focused on the dangling silver earring that was connected to his blue ear.

Actually, the name did ring a bell…

"I-I think so.. His name seems familiar. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked back up at the Shinigami as he stood, his lanky form bent forward a little. He grinned wider once more.

"No reason." Was all Ryuk said as his leathery black wings sprouted from his back, he took to the skies, only to land back down behind Light.

Kagome watched curiously, a stray thought came to her mind: _"Isn't Shippou and his family going to Spaceland today?" _

**_Fifteen minutes later with Kagome's mother:_**

She sighed as she drove around the barren streets. She hadn't been to Spaceland in years, who could tell where the entrance was anymore?

She sighed again, getting ready to pass the spaceland bus. As it slowed down she turned her blinker on, getting ready to pass it.

All of a sudden, someone jumped out. Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed the brake pedal, her back inching up the seat as she willed the car to slow down.

It hit the man that had jumped off the bus, the look of fear imprinted in her mind forever.

She took a life.

* * *

**_A/N: I put this on here as plead for any or all my viewers, reviewers, people who have an account here on ff.n: Can you please go to my profile and read what I have written in the (Attention!) part? It's nothing serious, nothing at all, it's just a favor I need to ask of you for someone, anyone who is decent in writing to possibly do me a very big favor. _**

**_Thank you!_**

**_P.S._**

**_Le gasp! Momma Higurashi has been introduced! And she ran someone over with her car!_**

**_Poor her, she must be traumatized ;)_**

**_What was she doing around Spaceland, you say?_**

**_She was going to pick her great grandkids up from there so their father and mother could go to work and spend the day with great grandma! (Momma Higurashi accepted Shippou as her grandson and his children as her grandchilder while the children have come accustomed for calling her "grandma." _**

**_Reivew please ^^ _**


	13. Chap 13: Paper Snowflakes

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 13:_

_You may lend the DEATH NOTE to another person while maintaining its ownership. Subletting it to yet another person is possible, too. _

_The borrower of the DEATH NOTE will not be followed by a god of death._

_The god of death always remains with the owner of the DEATH NOTE. Also, the borrower cannot trade the eyesight of the death._

_December 21:_

_At the Higurashi Shrine: _

Hoshi and Jiro (the first set of Shippou's and his mate's twins) were hugging their grandmother's waist as they sat on the slowly dipping couch. Their great grandmother (grandma Kagome wasn't at the shrine at this moment) stared at the cream colored carpet with dull brown eyes, her lips in a thin line that was surrounded by a few wrinkles.

Shippou sat on the chair next to the couch, holding his "5" year old female set of twins on his lap, he stared at the woman who he had come to call his grandmother worriedly.

Miki and Hana glanced at each other with a matching set of bright blue eyes, filled with worry and curiosity.

Shippou's mate, Nomi, another fox demon though from Germany, was in the kitchen, putting icing on a cake she had baked for her little nephew who was turning 103 this year. She hummed a tune, the only sound in the otherwise silent house.

"Grandmother?" Hoshi asked, his bright emerald eyes becoming covered in light blonde hair (which he and his twin had gotten from their mother, but Jiro's had a more reddish tint to it) that almost seemed white. His grip around her waist slackened slightly as he sat up to gaze at her.

The "7" year old tilted his head slightly, his pointed fox ears twitching slightly at the sensitive sounds of his mother humming, and the skipping beat of his grandmothers heart.

"Grandma." Shippou spoke up, one of his larger hands reaching over to be placed on her knee gently, she looked at him, her shoulders slumping more as her hands came up to cover her eyes.

"Momma!" Kagome said, bursting through the front door. She glanced at Shippou and nodded in greeting before making it in front of her mother. Kagome bowed before her mother, grasping her mother's hands as she stared pleadingly into her mother's eyes.

"Momma, I'm here, please." Kagome begged, her miko powers flowing through her finger tips into her mother's stiff body. Kagome's eyes were wide and pleading, begging to know what was wrong with her mother.

"K-Kagome…" Her mother's voice sounded so broken, so much so that Kagome could almost feel tears spring to her eyes. Her mother was so strong, so loving! She shouldn't be so broken, the only other time she sounded this broken is when she received the news that her husband was dead!

Wait….

"Momma… D-did you witness a murder?" Kagome asked, clicking the pieces together. Her mother's lips trembled before a broken whimper escaped her lips. She held a hand to her mouth as tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes, her head nodding.

Kagome's heart sunk in her chest, she knew what it felt like to witness someone die for the first time- it wasn't something she recommended for everyone.

"Mother… What happened?" Kagome asked, her thumb rubbing soothing circles in the one hand she still held, her miko energy continuing to flow into her mother's shaking form, hopefully to help calm her down.

"I-it was horrible, Kagome." Her mother whispered, her brown eyes glazing over slightly as she stared into Kagome's own blue orbs. "I-I killed him…." She broke down into sobs again, her grip on Kagome's hand tightening considerably, her shoulders shook as she sobbed into the hand that was covering her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened, her grip on her mother's hand slaking only slightly.

Her mother…. Killed someone?

"What? How?" Kagome turned her eyes on Shippou, who lowered his own gaze to the ground.

"She ran him over- he was a criminal, but he didn't deserve that of all ways to go." Shippou cringed slightly; being on the receiving end of being ran over by a car more than a couple of different occasions.

Shippou grabbed both of the female set of twins and sat them down in the chair he was just occupying, he nodded his head to the door, requesting Kagome's attention. Kagome nodded, letting go of her mother's hand.

Once the two were at the safety of the outside world, Shippou crossed his arms over his chest, Kagome did the same. They stood there on the shrine grounds, staring the other down with crossed arms.

"You know who Kira is by now, do you not?" Shippou asked. Kagome's eyebrow's furrowed, but she gave a weak nod, how would Shippou know that?

"Who is he?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I have a pretty strong feeling that this guy is Kira. Ryuk is very careless, or he's very bored. Either way we cannot get involved-"

"Too late, I'm a suspect of being an associate of Kira's, remember?" Shippou snorted, running a hand through his short bangs. Kagome sighed and nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I remember. I wonder why-"

"Because I'm associated with you." Shippou spoke up, his temper showing (he was raised by her, for Kami's sake!) "You're friends with Kouga and Ayame, two people in the police force! You talk to them constantly!"

"So? A lot of people talk to them-"

"_Okaa-san_-" Shippou stretched, needing her attention. "-You're under suspicion of being an associate of Kira's too, if not Kira himself."

Kagome's jaw dropped, her words dying on her tongue.

"_Under suspicion of being associated with, if not Kira?_" Kagome thought, her shoulder's slumping as she slowly fell to the coble stone area around her. Her eyes focused on tiny weeds that poked out of the stones.

"What a way of receiving that type of news." Kagome murmured humorlessly, a cold breeze brushing her bangs into her eyes- she didn't care.

She needed answers.

_December 23:_

Kagome was once again at her mother's house, helping her set up decorations for the Christmas Eve Dinner they have every year with the family (being her, momma, Souta, grandpa, and aunt and uncle Misora.)

This year her cousin Naomi was coming with her Fiancé from America, also Ryuzaki and Watari were coming as well (oh joy.)

Kagome sighed as she tacked the paper snowflakes her grandchildren made (it was funny to think of them her grandchildren when they were older than her.)

Miki was the most artistic one of the four children, a trait she got from her mother, and her snowflakes stood out against the others, though Kagome hung them all up anyways.

She stood away from the window and smiled warmly at the snowflakes as they littered the window in random places- what they say is true, no two snowflakes look alike.

Kagome sighed in contempt, enjoying how her mother seemed to have calmed down from the fact that 1) she killed someone on accident, and 2) the police weren't going to charge her for man slaughter (but they would suspend her license for a while.)

The home seemed to have a more… Uplifting feeling and Kagome could only hope that by tomorrow, her mother wouldn't cause a scene. Of course she was worried about her mother, who wouldn't be?

"Kagome, can you help me reach this?" Her mother called out for her from the second floor, Kagome called a "hai" right back as she moved to go up the stairs.

She casted a quick glance to the already decorated tree that sat in the living room by the television and fireplace, presents already littered the ground underneath, many different colors.

Kagome sighed again, only hoping beyond hope that her mother would truly be ok.

Tomorrow would truly be a test of strength.


	14. Chap 14: Christmas Eve

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 14:_

_When the owner of the DEATH NOTE dies while the Note is being lent, its ownership will be transferred to the person who is holding it at that time. If the DEATH NOTE is stolen and the owner is killed by the thief, its ownership will automatically be transferred to the thief. _

_December 24: _

_Christmas Eve; the Higurashi Shrine: _

Souta, the fifteen year old, was sitting in front of the TV, watching the Christmas special of Charlie Brown. His brown eyes were glazed over as he stared at the screen in complete boredom. Kagome wasn't here yet, so he sat in an awkward silence with Wammy's ward, Ryuzaki.

"How is that orphanage your so fond of?" he could hear his grandfather ask his friend, who he could only imagined smile and laugh.

"Doing well as ever, thanks to Roger of course." Wammy said. Souta tuned them out and turned to study the grown man that sat next to him in front of the television, with his knees tucked up into his chest.

"Ryuzaki, how old did you say you were?" Souta spoke up. The older male glanced at him from the corner of his eyes then back at the screen, where Charlie Brown's little tree tipped over from the weight of one ornament.

"I'm 23, Souta-kun." Ryuzaki spoke up. Souta rolled his eyes and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Just call me Souta, please." He mumbled, looking towards the window again where his nieces' and nephews' paper snowflakes hung. Wait… Was that…

"Momma!" Kagome's voice shouted from the doorway, the voice seemed excited as there was a soft "thump" of her probably kicking her shoes off. The soft thundering of her feet pounded against the floorboards as she quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

Souta and Ryuzaki looked into the hallway as they saw the back part of Kagome slide on the waxed floor, her red dress flittering about her knees as her ankle socks hung on her feet. Her hair was done up into a messy bun with two hair designs hanging down from it, both red and white.

"Momma! Momma!" Kagome chanted again, running into the kitchen. The older woman turned to look at her daughter in confusion but smiled at the way her eyes were sparkling in joy.

"It's snowing, Momma!" Kagome said, her cheeks flushed a rosy color as her white smile was big and bright. The older woman smiled and laughed, a nice sound from the otherwise depressed woman.

"It hasn't snowed on Christmas in ages. Go say hello to your aunt and uncle, your cousin and her fiancé will be here soon." She shooed Kagome out of the kitchen, the young woman smiled and laughed, waving at her mother.

Kagome turned to go into the living room with the others, but her eyes widened when her own eyes caught ahold of Ryuzaki's coal black orbs.

Instead of the white shirt she saw him in that one time (and the other time she was at his hotel room, though she just figured that was a coincidence) he was in a red shirt- a plain red shirt. His jeans were still the same (a little worn out on the bottom, but that was normal.) He had a Santa's hat on his head, causing his bangs to be pushed down into his eyes even more- he was even sucking on a candy cane which was currently sticking out of his mouth.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that raised to her cheeks once their eyes made contact, She looked around the room, breaking the contact and hoping that he didn't notice her blush.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in a long time." Ai Misora said as she stood up from the recliner chair she sat in next to her husband. She walked across the room, enveloping Kagome in a hug. Kagome laughed softly, hugging her aunt back.

She waved to her uncle, who waved back.

"When will Naomi be here with that fiancé of hers?" Kagome asked, not noticing the slight stiffening in Ryuzaki's form shortly after. Souta noticed, though, and stared at the strange man curiously, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Oh, you mean Ray Penber?" Ai laughed, her hand coming up to cover her glossy red lips as her brown eyes slid closed in delight, a few stray strands of her hair fell into her eyes from the high pony tail she put her black hair in.

Kagome's heart stopped at the mention of that name.

No wonder why it sounded so familiar! It was her older cousin's fiancé!

"H-Hai, I forgot his name…" Kagome said weakly. Watari's eyes snapped to her person once he heard the stutter in her voice.

He knew it wasn't a stutter of being embarrassed about not remembering her cousin's fiancé's name. No- oh no, he wasn't a genius for nothing- Kagome knew something about Ray Penber, and Watari didn't like that fact, it could cause her trouble later.

There was a knock on the door, Kagome- being closest, moved to answer it. She peeked out before throwing the door open, her smile widening upon seeing her cousin.

"Naomi! You're here!"

"Kagome!" the older woman squealed, hugging her cousin tightly. "It's snowing!"

"I know! Isn't it great? How has America been?" Kagome asked, ushering the couple inside the house. Naomi laughed softly at her cousin, her grip on Ray's hand tightening slightly.

"It's amazing, the government is something to get used too, and the transition from Yen to Dollar's is strange as well. But other than that, it's really interesting-" Naomi's conversation stopped short when reaching the living room, her eyes widened a fraction at seeing the two new comers- Ryuzaki and Watari.

"A-ah! Kagome-chan, who is this? You're new boyfriend, why didn't you tell me?" Naomi laughed nervously, wrapping an arm around her younger cousin's shoulders as she avoided eye contact with her former employers.

Kagome blushed and raised an eyebrow at her cousin; Ryuzaki did the same and glanced around. Boyfriend…? Who was Naomi trying to convince?

He glared at the older woman, making sure she knew he wanted to talk to her at a later date… And possibly thank her as well for suggesting capoeira to him last year.

Watari eyed the former FBI agent with a critical eye from behind his spectacles, problems-problems everywhere.

_15 minutes later:_

"Auntie Higurashi, this is my fiancé Ray Penber-" Naomi introduced. Ray tried to smile politely, but it came out forced, so did the elder female's. They knew each other, the recognized each other.

_"She's the one that hit that criminal a few days ago with her car on accident-"_

_"He was at the accident…. Talking to some kid before he ran off…." _

"Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Ray."

"The pleasure is all mine, Higurashi-san." Ray said, taking her hand in his own and kissing the back of it. Naomi snuck out of the kitchen; catching sight of Ryuzaki's ever suspecting eyes. She gulped and nodded, motioning towards the entry way.

Ryuzaki moved silently from his spot, moving just as silently into the hallway. He straightened his back out, looking down at the woman as she met his eye.

"Naomi Misora, I am Rue Ryuzaki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He mumbled, his eyes slitting slightly as he studied her. Naomi squared her shoulders and nodded.

"I would shake your hand, Ryuzaki, but I know how much you dislike _germs._" Naomi said, a small smile curling on her lips. Ryuzaki pouted like a child and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Excuse me, but germs are something that I prefer to not deal with-"

"But yet you walk around with no shoes on?"

"What about you? You don't have any either-"

"I wear socks." She said; a slight smug tone in her voice. Ryuzaki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I must thank you, Naomi- and congratulate you all the same-"

"What ever for?"

"For recommending Capoeira to me, as well as your engagement to Ray Penber."

The hall was silent for a moment, the house filled with idle chatter and the TV playing.

"You're the one that wanted the FBI involved in this case, aren't you?" Naomi asked quietly. Ryuzaki nodded his head slightly, the little pompom at the edge of his Santa hat bobbing slightly, the candy cane he was sucking on earlier was shorter than before.

"I am. Your cousin, Kagome, is not my _girlfriend a_s you so bluntly implied-" he glared at her slightly. "She is also under suspicion of being Kira or an associate of Kira's, along with a friend of hers." He spoke calmly, moving the candy cane with his tongue to the other side of his mouth.

Naomi opened her mouth to retort, claim that her cousin couldn't possibly be Kira- but closed her mouth, and let the words die upon her tongue. L was as stubborn as he was smart.

"I could tell you every reason why you shouldn't suspect my cousin of being Kira." She spoke slowly, frowning instead. "But her percentage is very low, am I correct?"

"About 47.34%" he answered automatically. Naomi chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"If there is one thing I know about you, Ryuzaki. It is that you are a liar. Her percentage is much lower than that." Naomi spoke and walked away from him.

L frowned, staring at the back of the woman.

She was too smart for her own good.

* * *

**_A/N: A slightly longer chapter for you all :D Sorry it's a bit late :/ I'm coming down with some sort of sickness and I have some homework that I need to do so... Anyways, enjoy this Christmas Eve chapter! _**


	15. Chap 15: Hospitals

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 15:_

_When the same name is written on more than two DEATH NOTES, the Note which was first filled in will take effect, regardless of the time of death._

_If writing the same name on more than two DEATH NOTES is completed within a 0.06-second difference, it is regarded as simultaneous; the DEATH NOTE will not take effect and the individual written will not die. _

_December 27: _

_With Light:_

"Wow, this is a lot of humans. You gonna do it here?" Ryuk asked, scanning the top of heads in the underground train station of Shinjuku. His eyes held slight amusement and skepticism, what was Light thinking of _now?_

"I've been doing a lot of research and experiments that past six days. Now you'll get to see the results." Light said lowly, bringing the collar of his jogging suit up more to cover his mouth, a red beanie was on his head, pushing his bangs into his eyes as they darted around.

Ryuk almost rolled his own eyes and the human's foolishness- stubborn mules, all of them! Though he decided to humor the human he was shadowing for the time being.

"Experiments?"

"Uh-huh. I used the Death Note on a bunch of local criminals to test different ways of killing them-"

Ryuk tuned Light out, pretending to look interested when really he wanted to bother Kagome again- it was really fun to get her so worked up, she was at her wits end by now because suspicion of being Kira (or an associate) was placed upon her.

Though she didn't get a shadow, just a bunch of video cameras in her apartment, and bugs in her jackets- but he decided to not tell her, just for fun.

He had to vaguely wonder how long they had been there, though. A long time? A day? A week? Who knew. He also knew that suspicion of her being Kira would soon dwindle down once they listened to all of the records they had gotten, along with the video footage.

"-Later, the person dies that way." Light finished off. Ryuk pretended to look interested and surprised, but he was glad that Light wasn't being as perceptive of the Shinigami right now because he was just a big bundle of nerves.

"Huh_… I didn't even know that_." Ryuk lied through his teeth, fighting the urge to play with the silver heart shaped earring on his left ear.

"There he is!" Light said, his eyes were wide in excitement as he drew his jogging suits hood up, he lowered his head, his bright brown eyes- almost red, stared at Ray Penber from the corner of his eyes. "Right on time."

Light moved to follow him, and Ryuk moved to follow Light- humans were interesting, yes, but predictable.

_December 28:_

_With L:_

L sat on the floor of the hotel room, playing with the Santa hat he had worn to the Higurashi's residence just a few days before for Christmas Dinner. He stared at the little white pompom at the end of it, watching it sway slightly with every move of his hand.

He couldn't believe it, all 12 FBI agents- dead. In a blink of an eye.

He sighed, unable to hold in the frustration any longer. Surveillance on Kagome was proving to be more entertaining, but caused more questions to rise in his mind- was she crazy? She seemed perfectly normal when around others, and seeing how she reacts to different news (like the news about Kira, mostly) is most confusing, she fits the profile well (better than others) but when faced with dreadful news, she breaks down and goes into a depression fit.

She was also a very nice young woman, he would have to be an idiot to not even admit that she was beautiful- and L Lawliet was _no idiot_. Nothing really stood out to him about the strange woman, she seemed to actually be having a conversation with something in the room- why was she talking about purifying Shinigami?

L's eye's narrowed as he listened to the tape more closely.

Another tape had her suddenly yelling: "WHAT?!" to no one in particular.

_"Go away Ryuk! I'm busy with homework!" _Kagome seemed to growl out, L was curious as he watched the tape that went with the recording: which was playing on his computer currently while waiting for a next move.

_"D-Death…. Note?"_ Kagome's voice turned shaky.

_"He did… But he told me about the Death Scroll, the Death Note must be relatively new…."_

_"So… What more can it do?"_

_"It's Kagome!" _silence before she groaned out loud.

**_December 17: _**

The screen flashed.

_"Watari?" _Kagome asked, she was on a cellphone, L remembered when he was talking to her that day- he had asked for her assistance on something. She shut her phone, then opened it back up again when it went off.

_"Of course, Watari-san." _Kagome said, closing the phone again.

**_December 20:_**

_"And then I was just lying there in bed, half awake and half asleep- and then my phone suddenly goes off!" _the girl laughed. L remembered her name was Yuri.

_"I couldn't believe that it was only 8 in the morning, I was so tired from the night before because I had to stay up late and study for my Math test on Monday."_

_"But guess who it was that called me! I almost didn't answer it because I thought it was one of those recordings." _Yuri sounded excited.

_"Umm… Bob Marley?" _Kagome answered. L sniffed through his nose to hide the chuckle wanting to slip by.

_"No. Isn't he dead?"_

_"Yes, he died of a cancer in 1981- Anyways, not important. Who was it that called you?"_

_"It was Light Yagami! Not only one of the cutest guys in school, but the smartest in the country!" _Yuri squealed. L cringed slightly from the pitch of it before it clicked.

"Light Yagami…. Ray Penber was shadowing him." L quickly paused the recordings and brought up the files on Light, Ray Penber, and what had happened on December 20.

It was no coincidence. Light being on the same bus as the FBI agent, the FBI agent forced to give his name to Light (he's assuming)- Naomi was kind enough to tell him that Ray had to show his name to someone, and the criminal coming on the bus then being ran over barely 15 minutes later.

L narrowed his eyes. Just too convenient…

_December 31:_

He didn't like this, not at all. The Task Force was shrinking considerably- enough to where Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hirokazu Ukita, and Touta Matsuda were all that were left- speaking of which, they were to be meeting at the hotel any moment.

The _Imperial Hotel _was nothing short of fancy, and with it just a few blocks away from the Japanese Task Force Head Quarters, it was convenient.

New Year's Eve; he was supposed to go back to the Higurashi's residence around 7….

_"L, they are here." _Watari's voice rang out from the computer. L glanced at it before standing up, striding out of the room he was in to stand in the middle of the main room- where the door opened up.

There was an annoying itch on his ankle, balancing, he scratched his ankle with his other foot- There was a knock on the door- _"Damn, and my ankle still itches…." _

"Please enter. I've been waiting for you." He said, the door opened, he stood there, perfectly balanced while scratching his ankle with the opposite foot as he gave the Task Force a bored gaze.

"I'm L."

There was an awkward silence amongst the group before Yagami spoke up, bring his badge out.

"I'm detective-super intendent Yagami of the NPA-" soon others followed his example.

"I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Ukita."

"I'm Mogi."

L stared at them for a moment longer, his slightly hunched form giving him a more intimidating look- like a Vulture looking at prey.

He raised his hand up slowly, aiming it at the group-

"Bang!" He said, pretending to shoot a bullet. The group had shocked faces while Yagami looked confused.

"Huh?" someone said.

"This your idea of a joke!" someone else accused. L rolled his eyes, moving to scratch the annoying tick at the back of his head.

"If I was Kira, you'd be dead… Yagami-san." L explained, catching the older man's eyes. The others visibly gulped.

"All Kira needs to murder someone is knowledge of their name and their face. You ought to know that by now… Common sense says you can't kill anybody just by knowing their name and face. But the fact is, criminals are dropping dead one after the other on the basis information alone. That is how he murders people- we have no choice but to believe it."

They were silent for a while longer. He turned to go into the room he was just occupying, but turned his head back.

"We're the only ones left who are willing to risk our lives for this. So let's be careful about telling people out names-"

_"**-Let's value our lives**." _

He turned and left, the others following behind a moment later- let the games begin.

_A few hours later: _

"Ryuzaki," Watari said, walking back into the room filled with the Task Force. L lifted his head and looked at the older man. "Phone for you-"

"-Ah, I almost forgot, thank you, Watari." Ryuzaki said, reaching for the phone. He didn't cast a glance at the others who eyes were on him.

_"Ryuzaki! Please, come here right away!" _It was Kagome, of course it was.

"Higurashi-san-" L sighed when she cut him off, he rubbed his eyes. Damn women.

_"It's Kagome! Oh, forget it! My mother collapsed, Ryuzaki, please! My brother isn't here, he's with Grandpa. Shippou can't come, and we're at the Shrine all alone-" s_he was hyperventilating. Ryuzaki's eyes snapped to Watari.

"Of course, I'll be there right away, Kagome." Ryuzaki said, getting out of the chair. He snapped his phone shut before glancing at the group.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but get out." He didn't leave any room for argument, he left the room towards his sleeping chambers (more like closet since he didn't sleep anymore) and pulled on a black sweater along with a thick coat, he slipped his sneakers on an pulled a black hat over his head.

Didn't need another Higurashi in the hospital now, did we?


	16. Chap 16: Drunk

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

_**WARNING: INCLUDES Alcohol use and a drunk Kagome. (Something funny to lighten the mood :) Admit it, you've all wanted to see what Kagome would be like drunk at least once since you've found out about her XD Sorry it couldn't be funnier :/ )**_

Interception:

_Chapter 16:_

_If the God of Death decides to use the DEATH NOTE to kill the assassin of an individual he favors, the individual's life will be extended, but the God of Death will die. _

_The Dead God of Death will disappear, but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next God of Death that touches it, but it is common sense that it is returned to the Great God of Death (Shinigami King.)_

_December 31, Higurashi Shrine:_

_With Kagome: _

She was pacing back and forth nervously; her mother's collapsed form resting on the couch with a warm wash cloth pressed against her forehead. She didn't know what compelled her to call _Ryuzaki_ of all people, she just… Panicked when her mother fell to the floor while fixing the living room up for the New Year's Eve celebration she was going to hold that night- Party Status: Canceled until further notice.

She bit on her lip nervously- she couldn't go to just any hospital, they were all closed! And the Emergency Room was more yen to just walk through the door than the actual visit itself!

Kagome continued to nip at her bottom lip, making it bleed eventually- she should really stop that before she hurt herself, but the metallic taste of the blood coating her tongue, the stinging in her lip: all of that was a great distraction.

It's been over 10 minutes since she talked to Ryuzaki, and her anxiousness was getting the best of her. She gulped down the impending fear and worked her way into the kitchen, she glanced around nervously- a bottle of opened vodka caught her attention instantly.

She bit on her lip again, she shouldn't, really shouldn't. Her mother was unconscious for Kami's sake! And what does she think about doing? Drinking her mother's vodka!

_"Wait…. Why does Momma have vodka anyways? And why is it almost full?" _Kagome thought, walking towards it. She knew her grandfather didn't drink, and even if Souta did- he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it out in the open.

Was…. Was her mother trying to drink her guilt away? Kagome frowned at this thought and stubbornly denied it, but as she stood there- feet bare on the cold tile flooring, staring at the clear liquid in the bottle, staring at it intently, it didn't seem like such an absurd thought.

Kagome casted a look over her shoulder, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she bit harder on her lip. She felt… rebellious, like if she got caught she would get in trouble.

She knew she wouldn't really get into too much trouble, she _WAS_ 21…. She looked back at the tall glass bottle, and reached for it. The cold glass sent shivers up her arm as she grasped the neck of the bottle, she looked around the kitchen again- and found a small shot glass.

_20 minutes later with Ryuzaki/ L:_

He sighed in annoyance as he finally reached the top of the stairs, granted he would've had to do it later in the evening, but s_till- _were this many stairs _necessary_? He huffed hot air out through his nose, making it seem like a dragon would with smoke. He almost cracked a smile at the thought, but didn't and started across the cold trek to the two story house where lights were beaming through the darkness.

He didn't even knock, he opened the door and slid his shoes off, and thankful that Watari made him put warm socks on once they got into the car- the floor was _freezing_. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on a coat rack by the door, but kept his hat on, his ears still needed to defrost from the climb up the shrine's stairs.

Once he got into the sitting room, he saw the unconscious Momma Higurashi sleeping soundlessly on the couch, a wash cloth on her head while she was covered with a warm blanket. He frowned slightly, where was….

"Oy! Who t-the bloody 'ell is in mah house!" A slurred voice shouted from up the stairs. A loud "thump" was heard soon after and heavy footsteps followed. Ryuzaki stared at the stairs curiously, was that Kagome…?

And as soon as he asked that question to himself, the familiar head of raven hair stumbled down the stairs, white tube socks connected with a pale leg followed down, and a…. Was that a mini skirt? Why the hell would she be wearing a mini skirt when it was probably below 20 degrees outside?!

"Kagome, why are you wearing that-"

"Oh, Ryuzaki!" The flushed cheeks of Kagome's fair skin brightened even more as she gave him a lopsided smile, her yellow sweater fell off of one shoulder while the other rubbed against her neck.

"I was playing with my old clothes in my closet-" she hiccupped before following into a fit of giggles. "C-Can you believe that they still fit? I mean, I hate the colors, but you gotta admit, from when I was 16 and still able to fit in these, I must look gooooood!" She stumbled down the last three stairs, landing on her knees, the empty vodka bottle she was holding flew out of her hands and crashed on the floor in front of her. She stared at it before laughing again.

"T-the bottle fell! Bwahahaha! Stupid bottle." Ryuzaki pinched the bridge of his nose, the girl was very loud….

"You fell too, Kagome-chan." Ryuzaki pointed out, the younger girl stopped laughing then made a "pfft" sound with her mouth.

"Did not! The floor was lonely so I came down to give it a hug." She stated matter-of-factly, or as serious as a drunk girl could be.

Ryuzaki couldn't stop the slight chuckle that passed his lips, even when drunk she wouldn't admit that she fell.

"Whatever you say, Kagome-" He stopped once he noticed the girl wasn't on her spot on the ground, but was in front of him, looking up at him. He stared at her in confusion: _"How in the hell did you…."_ The thought died as Kagome roughly took him by the front of the white long sleeved shirt he always wore and brought him down to her level.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kagome's concentration broke by the slight blush showing on his cheeks.

"Why the hell don't you have a girlfriend yet you baka?" She suddenly accused, pushing him away from her as she stumbled back herself.

Ryuzaki stared at the girl in surprise as she righted herself, she sniffed in disdain before looking at the ground.

"My foot hurts."

He slapped his head; the glass was in her foot, of course!

"Higurashi-sama-"

"My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Use my name, don't be like Inu-baka, the traitor." She glared at him, though it didn't do much good because a few moments later she sniffed again and looked at her foot.

"It still hurts."

Ryuzaki easily scooped the young woman up and carried her to the recliner chair that was by the couch. He sat her down in it and propped her feet up and inspected her bleeding feet through her socks.

"Stay put-"

"But-"

"I have strawberries for you if you do."

They were silent for a while, Kagome only looking at him in amazement and curiosity as her head bobbed up and down the slightest.

"You do?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok." She sat back in the chair and played with her fingers, staring up at the ceiling. Ryuzaki sighed as he went in search of the first aid kit (which was in the bathroom as he remembered from being there on Christmas Eve as he took it upon himself to sedate his curiosity and go through the bathroom cupboards.)

He was back in a few minutes and took to the delicate task of removing her socks and to get the glass shards out of her foot.

"You have many glass shards in your foot, this might take a while." Ryuzaki spoke up, Kagome only hummed as her vision swam, the ceiling changed before her eyes to a vast forest, the old well by her side.

"Shards…. Like the Shikon no Tama's shards….?" Kagome asked, her cheeks grew more red in color as she envisioned herself back in the past, Sango and Miroku were in her fantasy, smiling and waving her to follow.

"Shikon no Tama?" Ryuzaki asked, his gaze flicked up to her dazed face before going back to removing the glass shards from her feet.

In her vision though, she imagined Miroku speaking to her though.

"Yeah… The Shikon no Tama… Jewel of Four Souls… You know what it is, silly. I broke it and spent a year trying to fix it…. InuYasha was always brash and rude, and Shippou was just a kit when I found him…." Her voice grew softer. Ryuzaki stopped all movements as he stared at the woman in front of him again.

She slowly drifted off to sleep at his skilled hands, the pain never registering in her mind.

Ryuzaki put ointment on the wounds and put gauze around her feet. He stood up and looked at the two sleeping women before pulling his phone out.

"Watari, I need you to make a few stops for me…." L said, his dark eyes staring right at the sleeping Miko- yes, _Miko_. Her cheeks were flushed as the rise and fall of her chest gained a erythematic tempo.

"We need to get the Higurashi-sama to the hospital, and Kagome is in no state to be here alone with her grandfather and brother not here. She will stay with us until the morning; we will need to stop at her apartment as well."

_"What is with this "we" stuff?" _Watari thought from the other side of the phone, a small sweat drop forming on the back of his balding head as he made his way to the car.

Ryuzaki snapped his phone shut as he continued to stare at the girl.

A Drunk Mind Tells the Truth,

A Sober Mind Lies-

_**Rule #2 of Being a Detective: Take every chance to learn something new and rule someone out. **_


	17. Chap 17: NPA

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating:K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sayu

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 17:_

_The God of Death must at least own one DEATH NOTE. That DEATH NOTE must never be lent to or written on by a human._

_Exchanging and writing on the DEATH NOTE between the Gods of Death is no problem._

_January 1, L's hotel room:_

_With Kagome and Ryuzaki (L):_

L and Kagome sat at the small table in the kitchen area of the hotel, Kagome herself was holding her head in her hands while Ryuzaki (as he is still known to her as) was sitting across from her with his knees tucked up into his chest.

"Do you need sunglasses, Kagome? To help with the brightness of the lights and the sun. If not I can always turn the lights off." Ryuzaki asked, sipping his tea quietly. Kagome made a groaning sound in the back of her throat before setting her forehead against the cool wood of the table.

"Have you ever had a hangover before, Ryuzaki?" Kagome asked, looking up at him through her bangs- he could almost make out her blood shot eyes. He mulled the question over for a second before nodding.

"Yes, I have. It is not fun- I suggest drinking the black coffee and then another cup with 4 table spoons of cream and 5 packets of sugar." He said, pushing the sunglasses he had Watari buy him from a 24 hour convenience store by the shrine. "And wear these when you leave the hotel later." He said.

Kagome only groaned again and sat up; she put the glasses on and picked her still steaming mug of black coffee.

"I must thank you for taking care of me last night, Ryuzaki-kun." Kagome mumbled, sipping the bitter coffee. Ryuzaki stopped drinking his own tea as he stared at the woman across from him, two fingers rubbed her right temple as she continued to sip at the coffee.

"You would've done the same for me, Kagome."

"I'm sure I would've, but you don't really seem to be the kind of man to just help someone out for no other reasons." She spoke softly, her eye lids sliding closed. Ryuzaki only stared at her some more while sipping the rest of his tea.

"There is something that bothers me and I would really hope that you could shed some light onto the situation." Ryuzaki spoke. Kagome looked up at him and waited, he poured himself more tea and started adding sugar cubes.

"During Christmas Eve-" two cubes "-Your grandfather mentioned a _Shikon no Tama_ if I'm correct?" two more splashes. "And last night you mentioned something about it as well, along with a character-" three cubes "-An _Inu-baka_ if I remember correctly?"

Kagome paled slightly, and he knew it wasn't from the hangover- try as she might, he wouldn't believe her.

"O-oh, the Jewel of Four Souls, do you want to know what it is and the legend behind it?" at seeing his nod, she sighed as she sipped her coffee again, two pain killers found their way into her line of view. She thanked him quickly and swallowed the two down, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Oh, where do I begin? The Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, was created by the powerful priestess Midoriko. She was in an intense battle with many demons, and the last three she could not defeat, so she sealed her soul- along with the three other demons, into a marble sized Jewel.

"The four souls described are from the Shinto philosophy of Naohi: Aramitama (_Courage_), Nigimitama (_Friendship_), Kushimitama (_Wisdom_) and Sakimitama (_Love_). When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, such as Midoriko, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil.

"The jewel was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai (demon). She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her."

Kagome went on to tell about how the Jewel switched from protector to protector before finally coming to a halt with its last protector, Kikyo. Then she went on to tell him the tragic love story between InuYasha and Kikyo, Onigumo's obsession with the kind woman and how he sold his body to yōkai so he could finally have her. But then his new persona took control and Naraku was born.

Then she went on to telling him about the deceit Naraku played with the two star-crossed lovers and how Kikyo died believing that the only time she ever gave her heart away, and the man she loved betrayed her trust for his own selfish greed.

The tales stopped for a moment as Watari served them breakfast, he said that her cousin was staying in the same hotel that she was in now but only a few floors down, he would give her the room number once she felt sturdy enough to leave and that her cousin wanted to meet with her.

After she thanked him and they ate, Kagome started her story once again- except with new player in the game, a supposed Miko that had come far from her home and to find out she was the reincarnation of the famous Kikyo and that the Shikon no Tama was implanted in her side-

"And just as Naraku rose again to swing an attack, InuYasha swung his giant sword, creating a ripple in the air, Kanae (Beautiful one) pulled her bow back and sent the arrow's flying in the rift InuYasha had made, impending the scared arrow into his ches-" Kagome was at the climax of her story, her hangover obviously gone or well sedated because she was talking louder and was much more animated with her story telling, her hands moving around in the air as her once dull eyes were bright again and practically shinning with joy.

There was a knock on the hotel door, causing Kagome to pause in mdi sentence, annoyance clearly written all over her features. Watari gave Kagome the room number and disappeared in a room.

"Come in." Ryuzaki called out, finishing his last cup of tea, he glanced at Kagome again and gave the hand that was resting on the table a small pat. Kagome smiled weakly before sending the door a glare, she sighed and got up and moved to where she knew the bathroom was.

It was like her second or third time being in this hotel room anyways.

The Task Force filed into the room one by one and L gave a look to the bathroom door.

"Good morning, I hope the New Year's Celebration's didn't deter you all too much from the task at hand." L said, fishing for a powdered doughnut.

"Not at all!" Matsuda said, grinning as he fell back on to the couch. He brought his cell phone out and turned it off, the others followed his example (turning their phones off, not acting like a carefree idiot.) Ryuzaki sighed as he got out of his comfortable chair in the kitchenette and sat on a plush chair in the sitting area.

Soft foot falls could be heard coming from the bathroom area, he glanced up as Kagome walked out, her hair freshly brushed and a blue top showed from underneath her jacket, her dark blue jeans were tucked into some warm boots, her attention was caught with something in her bag as she walked blindly.

"Thanks for your help and all, Ryuzaki- Especially for taking Momma to the hospital last night. Good luck on those entrance exams too in 16 days." Kagome said from over her shoulder, bringing attention to herself. She didn't glance back as she opened the door and stepped out, closing it with a firm click behind her.

Ryuzaki was only thankful that none of the Task Force members had gotten a good look at her face, he had the sunglasses he gave her to thank for that as well.

_With Kagome:_

_"103… 105….. 107… Where the hell is room 123? Did I go the wrong way?"_ Kagome was completely, and most defiantly, lost. She sighed as she shifted the sunglasses Ryuzaki gave her back into place as she glanced at room numbers.

Naomi's had to be around here somewhere…

"Ah ha!" Kagome cheered quietly once she saw the room she was looking for, she knocked on the door and didn't wait long as her cousin opened it, a determined look in her eyes as she slipped a puffed jacket on.

"Come with me, we're going somewhere." Naomi didn't leave any room for argument. Kagome only stared at her cousin in shock before grudgingly following behind, her head hung as she sighed quietly.

"So where are we going?"

"To the Kira Task force, I have an appointment with them and I want someone else with me knowing what I want to say." Naomi glanced at her cousin quickly before pushing the elevator, the two climbed in.

"So what exactly-"

"You know that Ray died a while ago, right?" Naomi didn't look at her, only stared in front of her as the glass elevator drifted down. Kagome could only nod, her expression changing into one of confusion. "I believe he met Kira when he was here, you're smart Kagome, you know that he was in the FBI- he was trailing someone, couldn't tell me who, and I believe he met Kira."

Kagome dug through her bag, taking her cell phone out and recorded the conversation- who knew how often she would need this?

"I believe that Kira can control what people do before they die, and not just that, but also how they die- meaning that not only a heart attack will do the trick. The guy that Aunt Higurashi ran over was most likely controlled by Kira to jump off the bus at t_hat time. _I also believe that Kira was on that bus with Ray and your friend Yuri."

Kagome visibly shivered but kept the recording going.

"Eight hours before that, another wanted criminal tried to rob a convenience store and was stabbed to death, two wanted criminals in the same day, and died at the scene is highly unusual. Eight days after the bus jacking, my fiancé and his 11 colleagues all died. During those eight days more than 20 people with some like to crime, including criminals, died in Tokyo of heart attack. But after the FBI agents died, this spate of deaths abruptly stopped.

"My fiancé, convenience store robber, and the busjacker…. Were all used by Kira in order to murder the FBI agents here in Japan. I know it."

The elevator was silent and Kagome saved the video and started a new one:

"Is that all?" She asked, her cousin shook her head, looking at her finally once the doors of the elevator opened up.

"No. The convenience store robber could have been used as practice for the busjacker's death. And the busjacking was for Kira to get information on the FBI from my Fiancé." Naomi stopped walking and gave her cousin a pointed look, the video camera on her cousin's phone staring right at her, she didn't give it a second glance.

"He showed his FBI ID to another passenger. He said he had no choice. Now stop recording, I have everything written down." She tapped her purse at her side and both continued to walk down the street.

Kagome saved that recording as well and looked at the ground, following her cousin's heeled boots with her eyes as she got lost in thought. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and found gloves in them. She gave a slight smile and silently thanked Watari. She slipped the warm gloves on over her hands and when she looked up, her cousin was climbing stairs, the sign on the side of the building read: "National Police Agency."

The NPA…. Oh good god….

* * *

_**Information on the Shikon no Tama copied and pasted from Wiki. **_

_**Yay a longer chapter! :D We're finally getting the story roooooollllllliiiiiiinnnnnnn nggggg! Please Review! **_

_**Oh! P.S: Thank you all so much! 3 So many favorites, follows, views, reviews and- WHAT'S THIS?! 2 communities? :D **_

_***Has tears shinning in my eyes as I grasp my hands together and look at you all with love* **_

_**Makes me so proud :') I personally like this chapter becase next chapter will be kinda funny too -3- Kagome will offically meet the Task Force ;) Shhhh... Don't tell her! I want it to be a surprise! :D **_

_**Reivew please! I'll love you all forever T3T**_


	18. Chap 18: Where

**_A/N: I have to thank everyone who reviewed on the A/N and gave me new ideas to how it would go, I finally got it rolling :D A slightly longer chapter because I made you all wait so long -3-_**

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: K+/ T/ M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 18:_

_Only by touching each other's DEATH NOTE can human individuals who own the DEATH NOTE in the human world recognize the appearance or voice of each other's God of Death._

_An individual with the eye power of the God of Death can tell the name and life span of other humans by looking at that persons face. By possessing the DEATH NOTE, an individual gains the ability to kill and stops being a victim. _

_From this point, a person with the DEATH NOTE cannot see the life span of other DEATH NOTE owners, including him-herself. But, it is not really necessary for the individual to view the life span of neither him/herself nor the other DEATH NOTE owners. _

_The God of Death must not tell humans the names of life spans of the individuals he sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world. _

_January 1, NPA building:_

_With Kagome and Naomi:_

Kagome looked around the giant building as her cousin made a B-line for the receptionist's desk, not even looking at the décor and layout. Kagome almost snorted _"and she was in the FBI?"_

"Kagome, hold my purse for me?" Naomi said quickly, handing her the purse before striding towards the receptionists desk. Kagome sighed as she looked at the giant bag on her side now before glaring at the small hand bag that now swayed with her cousins steps as it sat comfortably at her hip.

Kagome stood behind her cousin for a good few minutes, vaguely listening to what her cousin was saying, before a small head ache began to form….

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction, Ryuk was nearby- and if he was, Light must be nearby too. No, what reason would he have to come to the NPA of all places? Hardly anything, but still, on that off chance that he could be coming there….

"Excuse me, where are your public restrooms? You see I can't wait and if you could just tell me how to get there." Kagome spoke up, cutting her cousin off. The two men behind the desk glanced at each other before they pointed behind themselves to a sign that said: "Public Restrooms."

"Thank you!" Kagome called from over her shoulder as she ran to the bathrooms, giving her cousin and apologizing glance as she ducked into the restroom. Kagome quickly checked all the stalls in the woman's room before slumping against the wall, she gave a tired sigh.

Not today, anything other than today. She was planning on seeing her mother after this little adventure with Naomi, apparently with her ever growing headache, that that would not be the case.

_"I really hope Naomi is alright…_" She couldn't exactly tell her cousin: "_Hey, there's a Shinigami coming this way with a deadly, normal looking, teenage boy. You better watch out."_

That would not fly well, no way- no how.

_"She'll be fine, Naomi is strong and smart." _Kagome kept repeating in her mind as she walked over to the sinks, she put her palms down on the cool marble and griped the edges, her bangs covering her eyes as she stared into the mirror.

Her features where shadowed, her blue eyes glowing from the florescent light's above, standing out against the shadows on her pale skin, slightly hidden behind her bangs. She was frowning into the mirror, all sense of happiness gone.

And in a brief moment, she reminded herself of a wild animal. Wild eyes, piercing a soul, hair that was wild and curled in odd angles, the shadows of her tilted head made her appearance seem sharper and more dangerous. She reminded herself of a demon….

Demon….

Kagome sighed, lowering her head even further, clenching her jaw shut as the pounding in her head grew worse. Light was most defiantly in the building, and so was Ryuk. Kagome shut her eyes tightly; the grip on the edge of the counter housing five different porcelain sinks tightened considerably.

She's a coward; she left her cousin out there alone! To deal with _him_. She took a deep and shuddering breath, straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and strode towards the bathroom door, she wrenched it open and strode towards the receptionists desk.

Naomi was gone.

"Eh? H-hey, did you see where the woman that was here went off too?" Kagome asked the men behind the desk. They stared at each other before pointing towards the door.

"She left with someone just a few minutes ago, I'm sure she'll be back." One guy said, fixing papers on the desk before sitting back down in the office chair next to the other guy, who nodded in response.

"But you're more than welcome to sit in the waiting area for her to get back, if you'd like." The other spoke up, Kagome casted a quick glance at the plush and comfy looking carpeted area by the doorway, she sighed and nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to find her cousin if she already had a few minute head start on her.

Kagome's head hung as she trudged over the sitting area, plopping down into an overstuffed chair. Kagome's head drooped even lower than before. Dammit all.

_With Light:_

"Someone you know met Kira?!" Light asked, astonished. He couldn't believe his luck, good thing he offered to take the bag of clothes to the NPA office himself instead of Sayu. He must really be a god then if his luck was this grand.

"Ha ha ha!" Light laughed, not believing her, but deciding to listen anyways. Ryuk followed lazily behind them, his red eyes glazed over as he tried his best not to look at the NPA building.

_"Must resist…. The urge…. If I go, Light will surely know something's up and might kill Kagome! But this isn't very entertaining… Maybe another day without bothering the Miko will not kill me…. But I'm so bored!"_

"Sorry… It's just that, you'd have a pretty hard time convincing the police of that." Light said, ignoring the Shinigami behind him who seemed to having a mini-panic attack.

"…. I know." The woman next to him said, she glanced at him from the corner of her dark eyes, striding forwards.

"That's why I want to explain my reasoning to the task force, in detail."

"…. But if your friend actually met Kira, shouldn't he or she be the one talking to the task force?" Light asked. The dark haired woman beside him was quiet for a moment before speaking:

"He can't do that. He was one of the FBI agents who was killed." She didn't seem to notice how he stopped, his eyes wide as he stared at her in wonderment.

_"An FBI agent who met Kira… You mean…"_

"He was also my fiancé." She spoke, her voice laced with venom and an undertone of sadness. Her fists clenched at her sides. " He told me he got mixed up in a bus-jacking… But if my hunch is correct, Kira was on that bus as well."

_"Ray Penber…." _

The woman finally noticed that he had fallen behind, and looked at him with a critical eye.

"What's the matter?" She asked, Light hoped that she didn't see the smallest bead of sweat slid down his cheek.

"I was just shocked to hear that your fiancé…" Light lied quickly, as usual.

"Yes, that's why I won't rest for a moment until the police arrest Kira. And I'll do everything in my power to help them."

Light quickly caught up to her again. Now, this woman was a threat, though how big of one, he was not sure.

_With L: _

_10 minutes later_

"I'm very sorry for interrogating each of you like that, but now I can say that Kira is not here among us."

"Ryuzaki… What makes you so sure?" Soichiro asked, his tired eyes not giving way to his determination.

"Well, to put it simply… I had prepared a little trick to test whether you were Kira or not. But I didn't feel the need to use it on any of you."

His cell phone rang from his pocket. "Excuse me."

_"Hey, after telling us to turn off our cell phones…" _Matsuda thought, sweat dropping slightly before sighing mentally.

"Fine. We've just finished, too. Use your own key to let yourself in." L said before snapping his phone shut. "Watari is here."

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen." The older man said, dressed in a finely pressed black suit as he took his hat off, his umbrella tucked under his arm as he carried a red shopping bag with him and a metal case.

"Coming here dressed in that get-up is like holding up a sign saying "I'm Watari." People would guess right away that Ryuzaki was in this hotel…" He trailed off with a chuckle.

_5 minutes later:_

"One more thing. There's nobody in the NPA's Task Force office right now. That's no good. Take turns if you must, but make sure one of you is always over there." L said, staring up at the "Captain" of the Task Force.

"We'll do that. Aizawa, you be the one today." Soichiro said, Aizawa turned towards the door.

"Yessir. I can be there in five minutes."

_With Light again:_

"When were you in the FBI?" Light asked casually as he finished writing _Naomi's Misora's _name on the sheet of Death Note paper he always kept in his wallet.

"From September 2001, to October 2003…" She trailed off, glancing at the man who just passed them, he seemed to be somewhere in a hurry….

_"I hope I haven't inconvenienced Kagome for too long." _

_"What a pain. Writing this all out again for the same damn woman." _Light mentally growled, glaring at the paper with his mind's eye.

"Um… Why do you keep glancing at your watch all the time?" Her voice was laced with the slightest undertone of nervousness. Good, she needed to be nervous.

"Oh… My watch? That's because…" He closed his eyes, saying it as casually as one would about the horrible weather Tokyo has been having lately.

"**_I am Kira_**." Light said, snapping his eyes open, the warm brown gone, and with the glint of the sun through the heavy grey clouds in the sky, giving his eyes the appearance of being r_ed. _

"Huh?" Her eyes were wide, she took a step away from him, unknowingly right into Ryuk's chest. Light only chuckled. "What do you mean…?"

His watch ticked 1:25 in the afternoon, and Light's smirk widened as he watched the woman suddenyl turn around and start walking away.

"What's the matter?" Light asked, not trying to even fake curiosity, his voice very much smug, if it was anything from his widening smirk and the mad gleam in his eyes were to go by.

"There's something I have to do." Was her only answer. Light flipped his phone out.

"Hey! My father's phone is back on. Didn't you want to talk to him?" She only kept walking, her voice dull as her figure swayed from side to side lightly.

"No. I have nothing to say to him." And she kept on walking.

_"Goodbye, Naomi Misora._" Light thought, as he and Ryuk watched the older woman walk away, Light's hands tucked into his pockets.

_With Aizawa:_

_NPA Building_

"Hey, how are things here, any visitors?" Aizawa said, his umbrella tucked underneath his arm as the receptionist on his right handed him a clipboard to sign in at.

"Actually… There was a woman here about fifteen minutes ago, but she left with someone to talk. She hasn't returned, but another woman was with her. The first one said she had an appointment with the Task Force, maybe the second one knows something?" He pointed to the waiting area, where Kagome's bowed head was, her sunglasses forgotten on the top of her head where it pushed her hair back, keeping her bangs in her eyes.

She was worrying her bottom lip, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Where was Naomi?


	19. Chap 19: I am L

**_A/N: I updated chapter 18 if you haven't noticed! Go READ! GO READ! Excuse all mistakes made in this chapter please :D _**

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M (because of langauge ;) Silly Kagome...)

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 19:_

_It is prerequisite for the DEATH NOTE used in the human world that a living God of Death makes sure that the humans in the human world use it. _

_It is very difficult to consider that a God of Death who has possessed a human could die, but if he should die, the DEATH NOTE that he brought into the human world will not lose its power._

_January 1 (still): _

_1:35 p.m.; NPA Building_

_With Kagome and Aizawa:_

He couldn't believe the timing Ryuzaki had, mentioning to send someone down to the NPA building when he did- geesh. Might've gotten both of 'em if he was any quicker.

He sighed in irritation as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrow's drawing together in agitation. This woman….

"Please, Miss. I am telling you, I really am with the Kira Task Force." Aizawa said, the young woman continued to eye him critically. She didn't say anything but upturned her nose, refusing to talk without Naomi.

"I want my cousin."

Aizawa sighed again before clicking the button on his belt twice, not even a moment later his cell phone rang.

_"Yes?" _Watari spoke up from the other side.

"There is someone here, she won't give me her name and won't leave without her cousin, who had dragged her along before leaving with someone else."

_"Oh? Describe this woman to me." _

"Long, raven black hair- about to her mid back. It's slightly wild. Blue eyes, cheap sunglasses on her head, black pants, black jacket, black boots- oh. And a blue shirt. She seems to be in her late teens, early twenties."

Watari's form had stiffened and the line was silent for a moment.

_"You don't say? Does she have her cellphone on her?"_

"That's a strange question to ask. Miss, do you have your cellphone on you?" She pulled out the flip phone and nodded, putting it back in her pocket. "Yeah, she does. Why? It's just a standard flip phone."

_"One moment."_

Aizawa didn't comment but blinked in confusion when the line went dead. Not even a moment later Kagome's own phone went off. Kagome jumped and scrambled to get it out, flipping it open.

"Moshi, Moshi. Kago-" She didn't say her name but coughed instead. "-Speaking."

_"Kagome, It's Watari."_

"Oh! Watari! Why the sudden call?"

_"You see the man with the big hair by you? Introducing himself as Aizawa?"_

"Yes… Wait! How'd you know that?"

_"Listen to what he is saying, Kagome. He really is from the Task Force." _Watari ended the call, Aizawa stared at the woman in confusion for a moment before his own phone buzzed again.

_"Bring her back here, Aizawa. She's harmless but if she has information we'll need to hear it." _

"Hai, but shouldn't I blind her or something?"

_"Not necessary." _The call ended again, Kagome and Aizawa sat there for a moment just looking at their phones.

"You know… Watari, too?" Kagome asked slowly, the man nodded.

"And… Do you know who Ryuzaki is?"

She nodded. "I don't know much about him, but he has spikey black hair and kinda looks like a panda, right?"

"Yup…"

"…. I still want to wait for my cousin, though."

Aizawa groaned.

_45 Minutes later:_

_Kira Task Force HQ (Imperil Hotel)_

Kagome shifted in her seat and re-crossed her ankles, shifting the mug in her hands as she avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, except for the occasional glance at Ryuzaki, of course. She bit on her bottom lip and casted a quick glance to the bag that laid innocently by the side of her chair.

"So…. You're working with the NPA now…?" Kagome started off slowly, glancing at the men in the room before looking at the one who reminded her oh-so-much of a panda.

"I have been since November; Kagome-chan. Watari did mention we would be staying in Japan for a while." Was all he said as he sipped his own coffee. Matsuda watched the interaction between the two with interest.

"And… You're like, in charge of them or something?" She made eye contact with him before glancing at her socks, the pink back ground clashing with the panda bear heads that said "Moshi, moshi."

"Something like that, you could say."

"Who are you exactly?!" She couldn't help but ask him quickly, her hands clenching the cup, her eyes finally locking on his and not wavering with the piercing stare he gave.

"I am the one known as L."

"…." She chucked her empty mug at him, standing up. "YOU BASTARD! W-why the hell couldn't you tell me this before? I-I found a fucking _video camera _in my room! In fact, I found a lot of them! Was I a suspect of being Kira? For God's sakes! I might be crazy, but I'm not that _fucking insane_!"

L had caught the mug with ease and continued to listen to the female rant. After a few more minutes she plopped back down in the chair, crossed her arms and pouted like a three year old.

"Are you quite done?"

"Yes. And I feel much better now, thank you." She sniffed, grabbing a cup of tea Watari had offered her.

"Would you mind telling us w_hy _you were at the NPA of all places, Kagome-san?" Watari asked, his twinkling eyes looking down at her as he stood up. She glared at him.

"I'm mad at you too, Watari-san." She grumbled before sighing and sitting up, digging through her cousins bag for her notes.

"Naomi up and disappeared on me when I was in the bathroom at the NPA, she left with someone apparently and she hasn't answered her cell phone since. She gave me her bag that has all her notes in it, and I even have a recording of her explaining it to me when we were in the elevator just a little _over an hour ago_."

She glared at him again before plopping the notes down on the table and sliding it across towards him; she also brought her cell phone out and searched for the recording- sliding it along the table as well.

"Shippou adores you." Kagome spoke up, leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms again.

L was going through Naomi's thinking and views, slowly piecing them together, he brought the recording to his ear and listened.

"There's another one after that."

"I see."

She was still fuming about what happened earlier, Mogi- a really big guy. Had come and _picked her up and carried her _there! Only to find out that she was going to Ryuzaki's hotel room, in which she was really confused, and then saw that there were a whole bunch of people there. And, low and behold! Ryuzaki is actually L!

**_L!_**

She groaned and tilted her head back and covered her eyes with her hand. _"FML." _She thought bitterly.

"Did your headache from your hangover come back, Kagome-chan?" Ryuzaki asked, Kagome glared at him through her fingers.

"No, Ryuzaki-_kun_. It's not from my hangover last night." She bit out, standing up quickly and grabbing her tea before striding into the kitchen. She might be mad at Watari, but she was angrier with Ryuzaki than him. She plopped down into the chair as she watched him place strawberries on a cake.

"I can't see you as a butler, Watari."

"It's something to keep me busy. I am sorry we had to keep this from you, Kagome. But if it's worth anything, Ryuzaki did tell the others to get out of his hotel room last night so he could leave and help you. You should've seen the Bellhop's face when Ryuzaki passed him, carrying you on his back." Watari chuckled, shaking his head as he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"How is Momma? Grandpa? Souta?"

"All fine, I had visited your mother as well; she seems to be stabilizing but is also still unconscious- your cat is fine as well."

"Oh! Buyou! I haven't fed him ages!" Kagome shrieked, jumping up. Watari chuckled again, ushering the frantic woman to sit down.

"No need to fret, your friend Shippou brought him by not too long ago." He gave her a knowing look. "I'm surprised that _his kind _has survived for all these ages." He said in a hushed tone. Kagome stared at him in shock, as he opened a door, letting the big ball of fur out.

Buyou meowed and rubbed himself against Kagome's legs.

"I do hope you forgive us, Kagome-san. You do realize why we lied, don't you? It is business, after all." Watari turned back to the cake he was decorating for Ryuzaki. "Please continue to call us Ryuzaki and Watari when we are in this room and out in public. For safety reasons as well. I believe that Ryuzaki might even have a proposition for you."

Kagome turned her head away from him and picked her cat up, she didn't want to know how they were able to smuggle a c_at _of all things in to a fancy hotel, and she didn't really care either. Only thankful that there was something familiar for her to hang onto.

_"Kira is messing with my life. I don't like it."_

* * *

**_A/N: I feel like I could've done better on this chapter :( I'm sorry!_**


	20. Chap 20: Respect

**_A/N: I updated chapter 18 if you haven't noticed! Go READ! GO READ! Excuse all mistakes made in this chapter please :D _**

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M (because of langauge ;) Silly Kagome...)

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 20:_

_In order to see the names and life spans of humans by using the eye power of the God of Death, the owner must look at more than half of that person's face. When looking from top to bottom, he must look at least from the head to the nose. If he looks at only the eyes and under, he will not be able to see the person's name and life Span. Also, even though some parts of the face, for example the eyes nose or mouth are hidden, if he can basically see the whole persons face, he will be able to see the person's name and life span. It is still not clear how much exposure is needed to tell the name and life span, and this needs to be verified. _

_If above conditions are met, names and life spans can be seen through photos and pictures, no matter how old they are. But this is sometimes influenced by the vividness and size. Also, names and life spans cannot be seen by face drawings, however realistic they may be. _

**_January 5, 2004_**

**_Kagome's Apartment._**

Kagome sighed deeply as she rested her head in her hands on the cold kitchen sink. It was made official yesterday by the police: Naomi was missing. Kagome took a shuddering breath and straightened her shoulders again, moving towards her fridge and grabbing a can of soda from there. She glanced out at her front room- Computer monitors and wires were everywhere.

That's going to be one bitch of an electric bill.

Kagome sighed again as she jumped up on the counter housing the sink, she opened the can and took a well needed gulp from the can.

_"We need somewhere else to set up Head Quarters at for a while. And now that you know that I am L, and that we are working to find Kira, it'll be easier to keep an eye on you, your grades, and your mother as well. It is true that I was suspicious of you being Kira after a few of your traits and fit in with Kira's, but I had dismissed the thought a short while after. The cameras and bugs in your apartment are for safety purposes really." L told her, glancing at her and then back down to his tea. "You'll also make a good addition to the investigation- Shippou is no longer under suspicion of being an associate of Kira's either, if that makes you feel any better at all." _

_Kagome was silent as she thought it over, still a bit peeved at him, but she could understand where they were coming from. Buyou sat in her lap, purring and rumbling happily as she massaged behind his ears. _

_"I want to see Momma first." Kagome spoke, meeting his eye. He held their connection for a moment longer before nodding. _

_"I hope that there are no other problem's between us, Kagome-chan. I must admit, it was… Nice to have someone who talked to me like a friend instead of someone of higher power or authority." Kagome looked away from him, in more ways than one he reminded her of Sesshoumaru. _

_"As long as there are no more lies, then I can agree to have the Task Force set up in my apartment. As long as it doesn't interrupt my studies and I can trust you all to not make a pigsty out of my home, I would love to be an addition to the investigation."_

The conversation between L-Ryuzaki and herself drifted back into Kagome's mind from Thursday. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she bowed her head slightly. Well, now the Task Force was in her apartment 24/7 and she didn't mind it all that much- really, she did enjoy the company around.

But… The members look at her strangely, like they don't trust her. She didn't trust them either, but still. To feel like a stranger in her own home, it was distressing.

_"Matsuda. Please escort Kagome-san to the hospital-" Kagome opened her mouth, but Ryuzaki stared at her for a moment before she closed her mouth. "-Kagome. It's not that I doubt your capability to protect yourself. Matsuda needs something to do, and you could use the company. Also you're in an emotionally unstable state, it would be unwise for you to venture out alone." _

_He was silent for a moment while Kagome and Matsuda officially met, both bowing. _

_"Kagome, please expect us to be at your apartment around Sunday. It is temporary, of course." Kagome glanced at Ryuzaki before nodding. _

_"Of course, Ryuzaki-kun." _

Kagome rubbed her temples. Matsuda was the only one who didn't look at her strangely (besides Ryuzaki and Watari of course.) She could almost consider the eccentric guy to be… A friend. Even though he was four years older than her, he was still pretty nice. If she remembered right he should be 24….

"Hey, Kagome. How is your mother now? She's at home, right?" Matsuda asked, coming into the kitchen and refilling his mug with warm water.

The good thing about Matsuda: He brought his own mug from his apartment just 3 blocks away. Even though it was another dish to clean, it wasn't one of _her _dishes to clean.

"Momma? She's fine, and she returned home yesterday. Thanks for asking." She smiled too him weekly. Matsuda smiled back, his bright brown eyes closing as he laughed lightly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Higurashi-san is very kind to me." He smiled at her, a little wistful but a nice smile all the same.

"Are other's not kind to you as well?" Kagome asked, curious about her new friend. He grew silent, looking down at his mug of hot water- the smile still in place.

"Not necessarily. I am the "Underdog" of the team as you might say. I am the new member, so I have no respect around here." He laughed again, but not so much out of good nature and humor. "But one day they'll see." He smiled and sipped the hot water, adding lemon juice (also from his home but kept in her fridge) for good measure before drinking the concoction again.

"And thank you for letting us use your apartment for a while, Kagome." He waved to her before leaving the kitchen, leaving her alone again. Kagome resisted the urge to sigh again and looked out over the bar, where it opened up into a hallway that travelled down to the living room.

_"Matsuda, can you run down the street and make copies of this information?" _She heard Aizawa ask, right after she heard the soft "thump" of a glass cup being sat down on the coffee table, or a mug.

_"Of course! How many?"_

_"Get about 7."_

_"Great! I'll be back soon." _He walked passed Kagome, waving at her as he did and slipped his shoes and jacket on. Kagome looked at the paper in his hands but didn't get to see what it said.

_"Underdog, no respect, one day they'll see…" _The words echoed back into her mind. Kagome turned her attention away from the door. Buyou lumbered into the kitchen at that time, meowing and asking for her attention. Kagome smiled weakly and slipped down off of the counter, crouching down to her four legged companion.

"Guess I should study for what we'll be covering next week huh, Buyou?" Kagome murmured, scratching the fat and slowly graying cat. He meowed again, pushing his head into Kagome's hands. Kagome smiled weakly.

"It might be beneficial if you do start studying now, Kagome-chan. But I think it might also be beneficial if you join us for viewing the security tapes of Ray Penber and his death." Ryuzaki spoke up from the doorway of her kitchen. Kagome glanced at him before nodding slowly.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-kun" Kagome spoke, standing up. She swayed slightly as she walked over to him. His cold demeanor faltered slightly as he rested a hand on her shoulder, he took one of her hands from her sides and inspected the fingertips.

Kagome blushed slightly, staring at Ryuzaki.

"Kagome… You are dehydrated. Please hydrate and join us in a few moments. It is beneficial to have you there as well." He didn't leave any room for argument, walking her back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from her cupboard. He filled it with water and handed it to her.

Kagome looked down at the offer glass, taking it gently in her hands as she sipped at the cool water. Her blush growing stronger, she managed to look up at Ryuzaki and smile slightly.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." She said again, which she had been more recently. He stared at her slightly before nodding.

"Something only anyone would do. You would've done the same for me- if not now, possibly later." He patted her head awkwardly, walking away from her with his hands stuffed in his pocket and that hunch in his back.

"Ryuzaki-" She called after him, he looked at her from over his shoulder, his black eyes boring into her bright blue. She blushed brighter and smiled prettily, tilting her head to the side so her raven hair fell over her shoulder. "-I would've done the same for you, too. And you look much more handsome when you're not walking with that hunch on your back." She giggled to herself lightly, turning away from him and sipping at the water.

Ryuzaki continued to stare at her before straightening his back, and walking out of the kitchen: Kagome didn't miss the change in posture and smiled more.

So perhaps she wouldn't stay mad at him forever. Forever is a long time, anyways.


	21. Chap 21: Meetings

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team,Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Sayu, etc.

Summery: Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team. She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira", or the mysterious being who called himself "L", but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive", the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 21:_

_Those with the eye power of the God of Death will have the eyesight of over3.6 in the human measurement, regardless of their original eyesight. _

_January 8, 2004:_

_Yagami Household: _

Sayu's heart stopped once again when she saw the Shinigami, his tall form lumbered about the home, grabbing an apple before shifting through the ceiling. Sayu openly gaped at the spot.

_"I'll never get used to that." _She told herself and shook her head. That... _Shinigami_, as the woman who called herself _Kagome_ so kindly put it, was something that was hard to get used too. Though if she wanted to make sure to stay out of Light's way, she'll gladly play the part of "oblivious sister" for the time being.

Sayu sighed and looked down at the number Kagome gave her (yes, Sayu had gotten into contact with Kagome later through her work (they weren't very secretive of their employee's information really)) and debated whether or not to contact the woman.

Don't get her wrong, she still loves her brother- but he's… changed. He isn't Light anymore, he's Kira.

She knows he's Kira, her father is a police officer, remember? She isn't stupid or naïve enough to not see the signs when she's able to physically observe him.

He moved with slightly jerking movements, not all the time, but when he's really stressed she sees it. He talks to himself under his breath all the time- she assumes to the Shinigami because he always answers with that gravelly voice of his.

Sayu shivered, she had touched the book again (she had paid more attention to what Light was saying that one day when she overheard him talking to Ryuk and in fact, there was a small hole in the bottom of his desk drawer.)

She had looked over the new names entered and cringed, she even began studying English and noticed a few words she recognized on the inside cover in the English scripture.

Sayu took a shuddering breath and dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

_With Kagome:_

Kagome sighed as she sat in her favorite Café by the campus. School started again that day and she was taking a well needed break from classes, her hands wrapped around the steaming mug of a Carmel Macchiato coffee, something that was her favorite.

She had no idea that by now L-Ryuzaki would send Watari to the Yagami and Kitamura family's homes. She heard snippets of their conversation, but had passed out sometime during the beginning of it all those nights ago.

Kagome's phone vibrated, she sighed and picked her phone out, seeing a number she didn't recognize- she answered attentively: "Moshi, moshi?"

_"K-Kagome-san?" _a young girl's voice asked, Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that it was _Sayu_.

"Sayu? Why are you calling, is everything alright?"

_"Y-yes, yes. Everything is fine… But, when can we meet? I'd like to talk to you in person…"_

Kagome didn't know what compelled the girl to call her at 7:30 in the morning on a Thursday; Shouldn't she be in school?

"Shouldn't you be in school? Or on your way?"

_"School doesn't start until next week for me. When may we be able to talk?"_

"I don't exactly want you wondering the streets alone, is there a park by your home?"

Sayu gave her the directions to the nearest park, and with a promise of being there around 2, both had hung up. Kagome relaxed into her seat, eyes staring at her coffee mug. What could the girl want?

_At Kagome's Apartment:_

Matsuda sighed as he was stuck on kitchen duty- or, more correctly, he offered to clean the dishes for Kagome because since she was going back to school (and the task force seemed to not need him right now) he was better off helping Kagome.

He still couldn't believe the chief had actually given Ryuzaki permission to place cameras and taps into his home! It was bad enough when he did it to Kagome without her OK! But still!

That pervert.

Matsuda blushed slightly, grumbling to himself as he washed the grime out of a pan. So… Maybe he had thought about Kagome, too…. She's an attractive woman, c'mon! Don't judge him. Matsuda sighed as he rinsed the dishes and dried them.

So really, he just needed a distraction from the depressing atmosphere around here.

He still couldn't believe that he, Aizawa, and Soichiro (along with L and Watari) had spent the night at Kagome's apartment. They didn't mean too (Aizawa, Soichiro, and himself that is) they just sort of… Fell asleep there.

Of course, Kagome woke up around 4, and made them breakfast and kept it in the oven for them so it was warm when they woke, a pot of coffee still there and at best only three hours old (of course it was still warm.)

Her classes started around 5:30 this morning, and it was only about 11 now. She wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. He hung his head, like it or not- just met the woman or not.

He missed her.

_With Kagome and Sayu at the Park:_

Kagome shifted her sunglasses over her eyes as she handed the younger girl her hot chocolate, Kagome sipped at her own favorite concoction of coffee and caramel (with high doses of sugar).

"What's wrong?"

"It's…. Very difficult to get used to the Shinigami in my home now that I can always see him. Did you know that he likes Apples?"

In fact, she did. He complained about them enough when he was at her apartment and her never having any.

"I could only guess." Kagome answered, sipping her coffee. Sayu sighed, rubbing her head.

"I'm not an idiot like other people make me out to be because I live in the shadow of my older brother. He's smart yes, a genius even. But my father is a police officer, too. You really don't think he'd just leave for days at a time without teaching us something? For Light it was deduction skills because he's active anyways and can protect himself easily."

"For me it was self-defense and reading body language. I've been getting better, but even an amateur like me will learn something when the person who is followed by a Shinigami lives in the same house as me! It's these most subtle hints that only I can see because I know what to look for."

"You're no idiot either, Kagome. You know as much as I do that my brother is Kira." Sayu said quietly, she glared at the older woman accusingly. Kagome sighed and shifted her glasses again.

"I do suspect your brother of being Kira, but what can you do to stop him? He's already too far gone for him to turn back to normal, and if you try anything you'll most likely be killed or threatened. And what can I do? Even though he doesn't know who I am, he can kill me as well if I try anything." Kagome wasn't stupid either, like Sayu pointed out. She thought rationally, as did Sayu.

The girl sighed again.

"I guess I just wanted to rant to someone who knew about as much as I did." Sayu mumbled. Kagome nodded her head in sympathy.

"You haven't tried conversing with the Shinigami yet, right?"

"Not yet, but I think he caught me staring at him a few days ago." Sayu said, giving the girl an apologetic smile. "And even if he did tell my brother, Light hasn't been giving me the time of day. So I wouldn't bet money on it that he did."

"That Shinigami's name is Ryuk, you know." Kagome said suddenly. Sayu stared at the woman in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

"The Shinigami? His name is Ryuk. I've had…. The unfortunate luck of meeting the Shinigami in my apartment when healing a headache I had. Long story short, he bothers me every once in a while now. " She sighed. "Ryuk is nice, just annoying sometimes when he complains that I don't have any apples. But just to be safe, don't talk to him. Eventually you'll get used to seeing him." Kagome said, offering the girl a smile.

"Come. I'll walk you home."

_Yagami household:_

So, apparently they didn't live all that far away from each other. What? About 45 minutes? Maybe less if she actually knew her way around?

Kagome stood stock still as she was introduced to the older Yagami Sibling: Light.

He, of course, looked at her with skepticism and she shifted her sunglasses again, coughing lightly. This was really awkward.

Ryuk, on the other hand, was having a laughing fit.

"Your little brother… Goes to school with Sayu? I'm correct?" Light asked, eyeing the older woman in front of him. She nodded slightly. He was slightly peeved that he couldn't see where her eyes were behind the lenses.

"Why do you even need sunglasses? It's not that bright outside."

"Sensitive corneas." She answered, tilting her chin up slightly.

"Riiigggghhhtt…. Well, thanks for walking Sayu home." Light took Sayu's hand and brought her behind him, eyeing Kagome again. Kagome nodded stiffly, quickly turning on her heel and walking away quickly.

His whole being radiated darkness, evil, and power.

And Ryuzaki and the others watched the interaction with rapt curiosity.


	22. Chap 22: Interesting

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 22:_

_The individuals who lose ownership of the DEATH NOTE will also lose their memory of the usage of the DEATH NOTE. This does not mean that he will lose all the memory from the day he owned it to the day he loses possession, but means he will only lose the memory involving the DEATH NOTE._

_November 22, 2003;_

_Ryuk's grin etched across his features, twisting more gruesome and evil like as he stared at the apparition before him, the creatures humanoid form that was wrapped in bandages from head-to-toe, a giant skull covered his face, golden eyes sliced through the dark pits, his scythe scrapped the ground as it was held loosely from his grip. _

_"Dellidublly, what a surprise." Ryuk said, his hunched form dwarfing the lower ranking Shinigami easily. The Shinigami in question didn't have any physical reaction (except for a gleam in his left golden eye.) "It's been ages since we last spoke."_

_"I know what you did, Ryuk." Dellidublly said calmly, Ryuk only grinned wider, his own silver earing gleaming in the low light provided in the Shinigami realm. "I ask a favor of you, for I know if I dropped my Death Note now that your entertainment would be ruined." _

_"Oh?" He chuckled, wanting to hear what the Shinigami wanted. _

_"I will not tell the Shinigami King of your more frequent trips down to the Human's World for _apples _of all objects if you look out for someone there…." Dellidublly murmured, offering the taller Shinigami an apple from the humans world. Ryuk eyed the fruit hungrily before swiping it up and eating it quickly. He grinned and chuckled after he was done, red eyes looking to the smaller Shinigami._

_"You have my attention, who do I have to look out for?"_

_"Her name is Kagome Higurashi; she has a pair of blue dice with black paint in the divots. She uses them as earrings and has a most… interesting life span; she lives in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan. Thankfully it's also in the same region where your Death Note landed. Make sure that human who picked up that Death Note of Sidoh's doesn't get too close to her, or tries to kill her for that matter. If not, you can kiss your own life goodbye." _

_Dellidublly was always a soft speaking Shinigami, never in other Shinigami's business, always gambled. So it was a surprise to Ryuk when the Shinigami had so much information on a human…. _Human Woman _no less. And so much information on what he was up to. _

_"Oh I get it now, you're in love with her, aren't you?" Ryuk chuckled, Dellidublly was silent, and showed Ryuk another apple. _

_"She's a miko, so be fair warned." _

_Ryuk burst out laughing as he took the offered apple, his grin returning full force. _

_"Of course, but why mention the dice? They sound like the ones we use when we gamble. Or more importantly the dice you lost like six centuries ago." _

_The two were silent for a while. Ryuk's smile fell only a bit as he ate the apple. _

_"It is the ones you lost, aren't they?"_

_"Only the best."_

_"Then why are you worried about her dying? They are a Shinigami's personal dice, a personal object that should protect her from the Death Note." _

_Dellidublly was silent again, he shifted his scythe to scratch the dusty ground below. _

_"There's a reason why those were my favorite dice, Ryuk. It may save her life, but I cannot guarantee that it will deflect the Death Note's power from her family. That is why I blackmail you into protecting her. You understand, don't you?"_

_"What, the strange feelings you have with the human or that I understand that I need to look out for-said human?" _

_"Looking out for her you dumbass!" Dellidublly hissed. Ryuk barked out laughter again, holding his sides. _

_"Yeah, I understand." His grin returned full forced. There was a reason that Shinigami was only a 10th ranking one. _

_December 13, 2003;_

_Ryuk's attention was captured when a young girl called out the Human's name, although Light didn't seem to hear it. Ryuk glanced over and noticed a **Sayu Yagami **yelling for Light, oh. It was Light's younger sister. _

_Although his attention was really grasped when he noticed that the girl stopped and stared _straight at him_. How interesting that is, she could see him. And not only that, but a **Kagome Higurashi **took the child away- Kagome Higurashi…. _

_Ryuk grinned and was very tempted to move, but then Light would know that something is up, and would likely want to know what it is. _

"I found you…. Kagome Higurashi…" _Ryuk thought, mentally storing away her spiritual signature that she most likely used just moments before. _

_Interesting. _

_December 14:_

_It wasn't hard to follow her spiritual signature to an apartment building, but it was difficult to know which apartment was hers. He peeked into people's homes, searching for something that indicated who lived there. _

_But he finally got lucky on his third try. _

_"Hee hee, I've been looking for you, Miko." He said once she made eye contact with him. Her eyes visibly widened. "I'm Ryuk, a friend of Dellidublly's. He talked about you, Miko Kagome. I see you still have the dice he gave you- very interesting way of keeping them on your person at all times, I must admit." He grinned more and touched his own silver earring. _

_December 15:_

_He was back at her apartment the next day, deciding to figure out what was so special about the Woman. _

_"Dellidublly was right… So strange. You trusted him with those dice so easily all those years ago, and now here you are- still with them." He grinned when she groaned. "Say… you got any apples, Miko?" Ryuk asked, looking around her kitchen. _

_"He said I couldn't purify Shinigami… But he didn't say that my Miko powers couldn't harm them…" She spoke up for the first time in a long time with a dark mutter; she glared at him and reached her hand out- touching his chest. He felt her powers surge forth from her finger tips, and it took all his self-control to actually not yell out. _Damn did it hurt_. _

_"Hey, that kinda hurts." Ryuk stated, holding back a chuckle to mask the pain. He scratched at the part of his shirt where a hole was when she removed her hand, now feeling it itch like crazy. "Well, you can't purify us, but apparently you can harm us. Interesting." He laughed. _

_December 16:_

_"Kagome. Kagome. 'Gome. Miko." He kept saying, waiting for a reaction out of her. "Mik-"_

_"WHAT?!" She yelled at him, standing up and lifting her body up with her arms, she stood rigid and about ready to murder him- perhaps this was why Dellidublly was interested in the girl? She was a feisty little thing. _

_He grinned wider: "Hi." He got a loud groan in return, but he only chuckled. _

_"Go away, Ryuk! I'm busy with homework!"_

_"No way, the human who has my Death Note is way too uptight." And it was true, too. Light was so mean to him and didn't offer him as much entertainment as Kagome did. _

_"D-Death… Note?" She seemed surprised, all the fight going out of her as she stared in shock at him. Ryuk raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Don't tell me Dellidublly didn't explain the thing to you. He must've." _

_"He did… But he told me about the Death Scroll, the Death Note must be relatively new…" _

_"Oh, it is. It has been around for the past hundred years or so." _

_"So… What more can it do?"_

_"You need not worry right now, Miko." Ryuk chuckled. Kagome's anger was back as she growled at him. _

_"It's Kagome!"_

_"And I'm Ryuk, your point?" He cackled when she just groaned again, catching the textbook that was aimed for his head. _

_December 20:_

_"Miko." Ryuk said from behind her on top of a bridge that overlooked the roadway below them. She gasped and turned around, meeting his eye with her wide blue ones. He bent down so he was more to her size. "What are you doing out here, spying on Light and his date like that? You're almost as bad as that man whose been trailing us for the past two days have been." He grinned wider when seeing the worry in her eyes._

_"Are you going to hurt that man?" Fear laced with her voice, he chuckled again. _

_"No, not today, But someone is going to get hurt, don't worry. It's not going to be that girl down there. Though she might become scarred for life." _And Light thinks I don't know what he's up too. Foolish humans, indeed, it's fun to twist their minds around to make them think they have all the control when it's the other way around. _Ryuk thought, staring at the woman. _

_"Tell me, Miko. Do you know someone named Ray Penber?" She was silent for a moment while she thought it over. _

_"I-I think so… His name seems for familiar. Why do you ask?" _

_"No reason." Was his automatic answer, getting up and flying down to Light below._

_January 10, 2004:_

_With Ryuk at the Yagami Household: _

Ryuk sat on Light's bed, twisting his silver earring as he watched the livid teenager try to study and kill criminals at the same time. Shouldn't the little over-achiever be stressed be now?

Ryuk sighed, twisting one of the silver rings on his bony fingers.

Maybe now he could understand why Dellidublly liked that human woman, she was….

_Interesting._


	23. Chap 23: Nightmares

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 23:_

_Whenever an individual with ownership of more than two DEATH NOTES loses possession to one of the DEATH NOTES, he will not be able to recognize that DEATH NOTES God of Death's appearance or voice anymore. _

_The God of Death himself will leave, but all the memory involving the DEATH NOTE will remain as long as he maintains ownership of at least one other DEATH NOTE._

_January 12, 3:02 AM:_

_Kagome's Apartment: _

Her body twisted, her night shirt soaked through with her bodies overheating. She grunted, a strangled moan leaving her throat as her head tilted back. She gasped as her nails dug into her newly cleaned sheets, her back arched higher off the bed.

You would think this dream would be one of ecstasy, correct? You couldn't be more wrong.

It was a nightmare.

_Alone; Black abyss; Falling; Quickened heart rate; Shallow breaths; not falling anymore, running now. Running from something, don't know what- Quick! Run faster, run quickly. Move-move-MOVE! _

_Slip, fall again. Scream out in pain- something hit your leg. Your leg hurts, burns, aches. You're still falling. What'd you slip on? It's warm, it's sticky, and it smells of copper- copper-Blood! _

_Blood, whose blood? You're blood. No. You slipped on it; you weren't bleeding a moment ago. _

_Whose blood is it? Kagome, Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! Whose blood did you slip on?_

_Turn your head back, crane it back, and moan in pain because of the kink in your neck. Open your eyes-open them wide. Scream loudly when you see that you're no longer **alone **in this nightmare. See your son, your dead son. His beautiful forest green eyes glazed over and glassy, his child like form on the ground, his head tilted towards you. _

_His mouth opened wide, blood spilling from his chest, blood dribbling down from the corner of his opened mouth. His fingertips twitch, tears are welled up in the corner of his eyes, spilling over and creating a trail down his sickly pale skin. _

_And scream again, when you realize his body starts to collapse and cave in on itself. _

_"M-Momma…" You hear his voice, but his mouth doesn't move. The chest is the first to go, his clothes turns to ashes, as does his skin. All that is left is the ribs, and so the legs are next, and then finally, the head. _

_He's gone, Kagome. Your son is gone, your son is killed._

_You killed him…._

_You killed him…._

_YOU KILLED HIM!_

_3:45 AM:_

"NO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging forward in her bed (she lunged too far it seems because she launched herself out of her bed and landed with a solid "thump" on the floor below.) She didn't move, favoring sobbing into the rug below her as she fisted her hands in her comforter that followed her to the ground.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she took shallow breaths, choking on the salty tears that got drew in before sobbing again. She pressed her face in her comforter, curling around the plush blanket. Her shoulders shook, her body shivered as her legs were exposed to the cool night air because her purple night shorts where bunched up. Her night shirt bunched just under her chest, leaving her stomach exposed.

It showed her ribs, and how she wasn't eating.

L and Matsuda stood in her doorway, Matsuda's shock was written over his face, while L's was showed in his wide eyes.

L walked into the room, stepping over the bunches of blankets- Matsuda fallowed soon after. Aizawa rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking in the room before waving it off and lumbering back into the living room to claim the couch as his.

L crouched down, before sitting himself on the ground by Kagome's head. Matsuda sat next to him, Matsuda glanced at the younger man next to him and then at the shivering and sobbing girl next to them. Matsuda bit his lip and L bit on his thumb nail, both not knowing how to deal with such a… Predicament.

"Umm… Kagome-chan?" Matsuda mumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. The girl jerked up, looking up at the two figures through the darkness of the room. Kagome gasped and moved back away from them, accidently kicking both of them in the process.

Matsuda grabbed his stomach where her foot connected to it, and L rubbed his right shin lightly, staring at the frightened girl as his eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Kagome. This isn't a dream anymore, calm down." L said; he reached for where he could see the outline of her hand. She jerked her hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged it towards himself. Kagome let out something akin to a whimper before she was on her knees in front of him, both where eye-to-eye now.

"Clam down… You're fine, everything is fine. Your mother is safe, your brother is safe, and your grandfather is safe… Shippou is fine, his wife and family are fine as well." L murmured. Kagome's mouth opened and closed, before she shut it and her lips twisted, fresh tears welled up in her eyes before she hugged L tightly. She didn't know what she was doing, she just knew she wanted to be closer to his warmth, she wanted comfort- warmth was comfort.

She straddled him.

She buried her head in his neck, gripping his white shirt as she tried to get closer.

"I-it was horrible." Her voice was hoarse; she choked up before letting out the high pitched whine and pressing her cold nose against his warm neck. So warm… Warm….

He smelled… Sweet, and with that hint of spice that was just purely male.

Matsuda shifted awkwardly next to the pair, he turned his face away to hide his blush, but his eyebrows knitted together. Why was Kagome so thin? Wasn't she eating?

Kagome's eyes opened and she saw the back of Matsuda's head, his blue shirt was rumpled, his tie was loose, and he was blushing.

"Matsuda…" Kagome murmured. Matsuda turned back to them, his eyes widened when he saw that Kagome hadn't moved from her position (but L had wrapped his arms around the girl) but she was actually reaching out to him. Matsuda smiled slightly and took her hand, she gripped his hand tightly, and he squeezed her hand right back.

"Thank you, Matsuda." Kagome murmured, shifting her head slightly and rest more comfortably on Ryuzaki's shoulder. "You too, Ryuzaki-kun."

L was in for a surprise when he felt a soft pair of lips against his cheek. He nodded slightly, tightening his hold against her waist.

"What was the nightmare about?" Matsuda asked. Kagome closed her eyes, sighing against L's neck.

"I-I thought I saw my child die…" She mumbled. Matsuda's eyebrows furrowed and L shared a similar look of confusion.

"But… You don't have a child, Kagome-chan." Matsuda murmured. Kagome's grip on his hand tightened, tears showed up against her black lashes once again.

"I know…"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, we're now in the 3rd Manga! :D Congratulations everyone! Now there is 9 Manga's left. **_

_**This is just a filler chapter, but for those of you who are curious the 12 of January is when L lifted survelliance off the Yagami household and Kitamaru households. **_


	24. Chap 24: Tests

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 24_

_The God of Death must not stay in the human world without a particular reason. Conditions to stay in the human world are as followed:_

_1. __When the God of Death's DEATH NOTE is handed to a human._

_2. __Essentially, finding a human to pass on the DEATH NOTE should be done from the world of the Gods of Death, but if it is within 82 hours this may also be done in the human world. _

_3. __When a God of Death stalks an individual with an intention to kill them, as long as it is within 82 hours of haunting them, the God of Death may stay in the human world._

_January 17, 2003, 6:13 AM:_

_Kagome's Apartment:_

Kagome flitted about the apartment, busying herself and making a point that s_he _was going to _treat them _with breakfast this morning. Of course Ryuzaki's pancakes consisted of mostly whipped cream, sliced strawberries, chocolate chips- you know, the works (or for parents with children, their worst nightmare.)

She was also starting to wonder if she should regret giving him that much sugar at once seeing how his eyes were wider than usual, his mouth was twisted into a suppressed grin while biting on his thumbnail, and she could only imagine how often his toes wiggled with glee at seeing the concoction.

_"Maybe I should do social-centered activities more often?" _He vaguely thought as he greedily took the sugar covered pancakes for his own.

Watari chuckled and ate his own pancakes while Kagome moved around the table and served Matsuda and Soichiro.

"You two have been staying more and more lately. How is everything going with the Kira case?" Kagome asked, filling Soichiro's cup of coffee again. She mainly asked this because she missed two sessions and next thing she knew it was the day Ryuzaki would be going with her to To-Oh for his entrance exams.

"Ahh… Yes, well Ryuzaki still suspects my son of being Kira-" Kagome snorted her amusement as this, Soichiro raised an eyebrow at this. "Kagome-san, is there something you would like to say?" She only shrugged and moved to stand by Matsuda, refilling his cup of coffee as well.

"I don't blame him in all honesty. With that one interaction I had with your son when dropping Sayu at your home, I didn't feel safe with him. His aura was tinted black and the stench of death came off of him in subtle waves that normal people would usually miss." Kagome's nose crinkled as she went back over to the counter and poured Aizawa a cup of coffee, who was still knocked out on the couch.

She didn't serve herself any pancakes, which Ryuzaki and Matsuda noted with grief. She reached into her fridge and brought out a banana, cutting it up into a small bowl with warmed milk and sugar.

Ryuzaki and Matsuda made eye contact, Matsuda nodded slightly before both men went back to their pancakes Kagome has made them.

The woman sighed as she ate her breakfast, feeling ashamed at herself for letting L and Touta see how skinny she had gotten from the stress caused by Kira, the Task Force, and school itself recently.

Not to mention work… She got fired….

And man, did she get a stern talking to from Matsuda later that morning after she woke up without any other nightmares.

She still couldn't believe she had dreamed up that Shippou died- he didn't die. He was fine, healthy, mated and with pups. So why did she dream that he died by Naraku's slimy hands?

Kagome shivered and sat her bowl down, losing her appetite as she left the kitchen in silence, moving towards her bedroom to finish getting ready so she and Ryuzaki could catch the train to To-Oh in time.

Ryuzaki and Matsuda watched the girl leave; both had worrying glints in their eyes. Watari sighed and Soichiro ignored them all, silently giving the girl props for making some damn good food.

_7:00 A.M.:_

Kagome sighed as she put her hair up into a messy bun, zipping up her thick jacket as she quickly strode out of the bathroom and towards her apartment door.

"Bye Kagome-chan!" Matsuda said eagerly, passing her in the hallway while he was on his way towards the kitchen. Kagome gave him a weak smile before saying her thanks to her friend.

She exited the apartment and found Ryuzaki already waiting out in the hall for her. His black, winter's jacket over the familiar pair of blue jeans and his worn out tennis shoes.

Kagome sighed as she motioned for Ryuzaki to follow her, and he did just that. L's eyes strayed to her swinging arms, her hands weren't covered by gloves- no, and that wouldn't do. It's too cold out.

Kagome stopped walking when something grabbed her left hand. She looked back at Ryuzaki, who looked as stoic and uninterested as always, although he was staring at her. She blushed under his gaze and started walking towards the elevator once again.

"Why are you holding my hand, Ryuzaki-kun?" Kagome whispered, cringing slightly at how high-pitched it seemed.

"You are not wearing gloves, and it is very cold outside." He dug into his pocket, holding out one glove for her right hand. "I'll wear a glove on my left hand, and you wear one on your right. And our intertwined hands can share body heat."

Kagome blushed again and nodded, biting on her lip as they stood waiting for the elevator to reach her floor.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki… You know you didn't have to get to the university so early."

"I know; I just didn't see the reason to wait later then what I could've when we are both going to the same place. Besides, your classes don't start for another hour, I could keep you company. We haven't had a… Bonding moment for quite a while." Ryuzaki stated. Kagome nodded slightly, stepping into the elevator first and pressing the "1" button for the first floor.

Ryuzaki stood next to her, his (considerably bigger) hand enveloped her smaller and petite one completely and surrounded them in their warmth, blocking it from the harsh and bitter cold that soon awaited the pair.

* * *

Kagome and Ryuzaki walked to the train station just a few blocks away once they left the apartment building.

Then they sat on the train next to each other (and Kagome was actually really surprised when L didn't sit like he normally did, instead sitting with his back straight and his feet firmly placed on the ground, their fingers still intertwined.)

"Ryuzaki…" Kagome whispered, her head going near his, he turned his attention to her and leaned down to hear her whispers better. "Are you actually… Nervous?" Kagome bit her bottom lip, smiling up at him as she stared into his dark gray eyes, entertaining the thought that the cool, calm, and collected (and famous detective) L- was _nervous_.

Although if he lied to her, he might as well kiss that Head Quarters goodbye. He sighed and slumped against the seat, finding more entertainment in their intertwined hands then her stunningly beautiful (and exotic) blue eyes. His thumb brushed against her healthy pale skin. So soft, so smooth….

"You are, aren't you?" Kagome's head got closer to his own, and he found that he didn't really mind the closeness as much as he would've with any other person. He held her stare with his own before nodding slightly.

"Hai. I am not used to being this… Social with anyone other than Watari and the days when I was in the orphanage as a child. Even if it is only a test, it's a test on a very big university's campus with many other people there as well. No doubt I would probably be one on the oldest." He whispered back to her.

Kagome was in a state of shock, if her wide eyes and open mouth were anything to go by. Slowly her expression changed from shock into that of a small smile, her features softened as she stared at the older male, who in that moment looked smaller, younger, and weaker than what he really was.

His chin was tilted down towards his chest; one hand was fiddling with his jacket while his other held her hand.

Even the most stoic of people needed to feel like human's sometimes, she guessed. But that was why she liked Ryuzaki, he was human. He reminded her of Sesshoumaru-aniki, but he was, 100%, human.

He felt nervous because he was scared. He, scared? How adorable!

"Ryuzaki.." Kagome giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him. His eyes casted a glance at her and he held her stare, she smiled brightly in return. "It's perfectly normal to be scared when taking a test as important as this one. I get nervous every day when I get on this train and head to To-Oh."

Ryuzaki stared at the girl- no, woman. He could feel the curve of her waist, her chest pressing against his sides- (He's a man, he has no shame.) She was attractive, very attractive; he's not ashamed to admit it. Her hair was glossy and tinted blue in the sunlight, her top lip wasn't completely full, but it was noticeably plump and inviting looking, along with her bottom lip that was just a rosy shade darker than her top lip.

Her teeth were white, and there was the slightest hint of a gap on her two front teeth- which made her seem even more adorable. Her blue eyes were big, inviting, and just always seemed to be shining with laughter or adoration.

Ryuzaki blushed and turned his head away from the woman, hoping to hide his blush. It didn't work, she saw his blush. She giggled softly at his embarrassment and kissed his cheek, sitting back in her seat and giving his hand a squeeze as she stared out the window and the passing scenery.

He gave another quick glance at her before giving her hand a squeeze back.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

Kagome looked at her watch as she and Ryuzaki sat in the café on the campus by the testing center. Ryuzaki was enjoying a slice of cake, sitting the way he liked with his tennis shoes on the ground beneath their booth. She gave a quick peek underneath the table- and sure enough, his toes were wiggling in excitement as he bit into and savored the angel's food cake with chunks of strawberries in it.

Kagome giggled again, sipping her own coffee and biting into a cookie she had bought.

L watched her eat from behind his bangs and wild hair, his eyes zeroing in on her lips that had a few cookies crumbles on them.

Ryuzaki licked his own lips, stuffing another, and precisely cut, piece of cake into his mouth to distract himself from the sudden "butterflies in his stomach" as the term would go.

At least she was eating, that was good, right?

* * *

"Ok, you have everything, right? You have the pencils, the calculator, your-" Ryuzaki took her counting fingers and brought them down from her chest. She looked up at him and he gave an amused chuckle.

"Yes, Kagome-chan, I have everything I need. I am even ten minutes early for the test." He didn't remove his hands from her own right away, instead looking at them. Kagome blushed as she looked at their grasped hands, she looked back up at him a moment later to find him staring at her once again.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she nibbled on her bottom lip, her tongue swiping at it before disappearing back into her mouth. Ryuzaki watched the movement with rapt interest, before his gaze snapped back up to her eyes. Kagome blushed and looked down once again, enjoying this moment of silence and understanding between them.

"You better be going to your first class, Kagome-chan…" Ryuzaki trailed off, Kagome blinked owlishly at him before nodding slightly.

"O-Oh… Right, I'll see you at the apartment, alright?"

He gave another amused chuckled and patted her head, his hand lingering there before cupping her cheek. She blushed brightly once again, though this time her eyes were captured by his own gaze.

He did something that she wasn't expecting, though he didn't seem like himself all day today either- He kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight, Kagome-chan." He mumbled, his thumb brushing against her rosy cheeks as he turned around and walked towards the Testing Center, his form slowly hunching the further away he got.

Kagome brought a hand up to her cheek, her blush growing brighter as she turned around and walked towards the other buildings, she bit her lip.

His lips were surprisingly soft…

* * *

Ryuk did his best to hide his cackle, he really did. But it was just so _god damn good_ to see Kagome again! And when she was with that guy, acting all lovey-dovey like, he was surprised he didn't pop a lung with how badly he was holding in his laughter as he floated behind Light.

His eyes trailed after the girl as her name and _interesting _life-spand faded out of view into a different building.

It was just all too good!

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! More Kagome/L fluff :) And this isn't a filler chapter this time! (I think...) Please review, to be fair this is also one of the longest chapters in the story so far :)**_

_**...**_

_**I don't think this will be done by 60 chapters... And that is just the manga's (and one anime episode but you'll figure out which one later) up until L dies! So don't even get me STARTED on the rest of the manga's! **_

_**I'm gonna die T.T**_

_**(There will be a sequal to this story, just for those of you who were wondering, but that's not for a LOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGG ass time...) **_


	25. Chap 25: Health Issues

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 25_

_The God of Death must not hand the DEATH NOTE directly to a child under 6 years of age (based on the human calendar)._

_The DEATH NOTE must not be handed to a child under 6 years of age, but DEATH NOTES that have been dropped into the human world, and are part of the human world, can be used upon humans of any age with the same effect._

_January 18, 2004:_

_To-Oh University Campus Library; with Kagome:_

She sighed as she scooted her chair further away from the guy next to her, who picked his chair up and followed right after her. She frowned at him, shutting her book and turned to face him. The man grinned and leaned towards her, almost as if telling her a secret.

"'Oy, Kaygomay. Where'd ya' live?" He asked, his accent coming out full and thick. Kagome cringed slightly at his Scottish brogue, and idly wondered how he even made it passed the gates of To-Oh (unless they were bribed and let him in there, much like herself.) He pushed his sandy blonde hair out of vivid green eyes, smiling a bright white smile as he put his chin in his hands.

Or maybe he just smoothed talked his way in? Wouldn't surprise her really, he is very handsome….

"I live in an apartment." Kagome said, opening her book back up to distract her from that thought, stupid Irish. Cullyn rolled his eyes.

"And where is theese apartmant?" He asked, Kagome pinched the bride between her nose; that stupid accent of his!

"First off, it's _this _and _apartment_. If you're going to speak our language, at least try to make a better effort." Cullyn frowned, cursing something under his breath as he cleared his throat.

"My bad."

"Thank you. And now, my apartment is next to my neighbor's apartment." Kagome spoke, turning the page of her book.

"And where does theese-" he cleared his throat again. "-_This_ neighbor live?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you." She hummed her amusement. Cullyn leaned closer to her, his minty breath washing over her cheek.

"Try meh." He taunted, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Next to mine." Kagome said, chuckling to herself as she stood up and left the library. Cullyn stared after her with wide eyes and an open mouth. He started to frown as he glared at the male that came up and greeted the woman with a hug- he had black hair that was wild, a hunched back, and just over all reminded him of a panda…

_January 20, 2004; Kagome's Apartment:_

_With Kagome:_

She sniffled, gazing out her window to the raining sky above, towers and buildings obscured by the downpour. She had caught the flu, of all things and on all days!

Kagome groaned and brought her newly cleaned sheets up and over her head, the distant hum of computers floated to her ears and the idle chatter of the Task Force team followed. She was upset at herself; she had prided herself on being Healthy! Having a clean bill of health after the hospital had chided her and her family on not bringing her in when she had accumulated the vast ranges of sicknesses when she was 15.

Of course they didn't totally lie when they said that her late grandmother (Kagome's grandma) was a medicine woman for the shrine and had a big book of different remedies to help cure different types of illness. Though they just didn't use any of them while she was "sick."

And of course she wasn't going to ask InuYasha for help, she found out what was in that concoction of his when she had a cold and he made her drink something awful.

Kagome cringed and burrowed deeper under her warm cavern, squinting into the darkness as to see what the answer would be on how to make her feel any better. She sighed when nothing came to her mind, and she couldn't ask Momma to come and help her out, she wasn't in any better condition than Kagome herself.

"Kagome" someone called out to her, she shifted and groaned again uncovering herself to glare at the person who dared to enter her domain while she was resting. Matsuda chuckled nervously, indicating for her to sit up. Kagome grumbled and sat up; fixing her pillow so it could support her back instead of the wall.

"Here, this is supposed to help settle your stomach and absorb some of the acid." Matsuda said, placing the tray over her lap with toast, cranberry juice, and saltine crackers. Kagome smiled up at him tiredly, nodding her thanks.

"There was a big test today in your Criminal Justice class, wasn't there?" Matsuda asked as she took a bite out of her toast, he gently lowered himself on to the bed and away from her and more towards the end. Kagome hummed and nodded sadly, looking down at her lap as she nibbled at the food.

L turned away from the doorway; he walked towards the kitchen where Watari was.

"Watari." The older man turned and looked at Ryuzaki; the soapy dish he was working on was placed back into the sink.

"Yes, what is it, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, drying his hands on a dish towel. Ryuzaki's eyes glinted at the thought of Kagome missing a big test that could defiantly affect her grades.

"Can you find and bring me Kagome's Medical files?" Ryuzaki asked, biting on his thumb nail. Watari nodded, bowing as Ryuzaki gave him a last look and turned away.

"Of course, Ryuzaki."

_January 21, 2004; Kagome's Apartment:_

_With L:_

He sat in his –now dubbed- favorite chair in Kagome's front room; reading over the file Watari gave him regarding Kagome's health over the years. The young woman sat on the end of the couch next to his chair (or more like she was laying and watching TV while the other members were out for the day.)

"Ryuzaki." Watari came in, holding a paper. L looked up at eyed the paper and then looked back at Watari. Kagome only gave them a glance before turning on her other side so she faced the couch, shifting deeper into her warm cocoon.

"I thought I would let you know if anything ever happened to B.B." Watari said, his shoulders slumped slightly, his posture slackened as he started to look more like the old man he really was.

"And?"

"B.B. was killed today at 1:04 P.M. West Coast time. He died of a heart attack, Kira got him." Watari said, handing Ryuzaki the paper.

Watari noticed Kagome's form start to ball, her shoulders scrunched and her head was tilted more to her chest. Watari turned away from them, and when it was silent again (save for the TV), L heard Kagome's soft whimpers.

_January 23, 2004; Kagome's Apartment:_

_With Kagome:_

She sighed as she came back from her make-up test, glad that she was feeling much better and that it only took a few days for the bug to pass through her.

She closed the door and cringed slightly at how loud it sounded in the otherwise empty apartment.

She couldn't believe she got held up until 11 at night! Of all times to get home!

She peeked into the front room, smiling slightly when she saw Matsuda had won the battle over the couch and Aizawa took the chair, his body looking uncomfortable. Mogi was still up (though looking tired) he gave a slight smile and wave to Kagome, yawning as he did so. Kagome giggled and waved back, smiling as she left them be.

Soichiro was the one that stayed at the NPA this time if she remembered right.

She passed the room she had dubbed Watari's, and the lights were out with the door closed. She passed Ryuzaki's room; though the door was open the lights were out. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly at this, _"I thought L was an insomniac?" _

She then noticed the file on the floor in his room a little way, placed to where the light in the hallway could touch it and enclose it completely. She sighed and walked into the room; picking the file up and flipped through it.

Her eyebrows furrowed more when she saw that it was file about _her. _

"Welcome back, Kagome. Would you mind answering a few questions concerning your health?" A voice asked from behind her.

Kagome gasped and turned around when the door closed and the lights flipped on, Ryuzaki stood in front of the door, his dark and calculating stare holding her in her spot. She was afraid to move, she was afraid to breath.

She was trapped.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, quick question guys! **_

_**Do you think that the building relationship between Kagome and Ryuzaki (L) is going ok? Or is it to fast? To slow? Etc.?**_

_**Can you give me your thought's on not only this chapter but the relationship between them?**_

_**Please and Thank You :)**_


	26. Chap 26: Knowing

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 26_

_If you just write, "die of accident" for the cause of death, the victim will die from a natural accident after 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time of writing it._

_Even though only one name is written in the DEATH NOTE, if it influences and cause other humans that are not written in it to die, the victim's cause of death will be a heart attack._

_January 23, 2004; 11:43 PM; Kagome's Apartment:_

_With L and Kagome:_

Her breathing stopped and she stumbled back and away from him. Ryuzaki looked at her curiously before motioning towards the (never used) bed. She seemed weary of it and he gave her a pointed look, an eyebrow raised as if to say: _"You actually think I would try something?"_

Kagome swallowed passed the lump in her throat, having the decency to look a little sheepish as she walked towards the bed, she sat down on the edge of it, pulling her thick socks off and cringing slightly at the odor. She blushed brightly in embarrassment, sitting on her feet instead as she laid the file in front of her.

"I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine." Kagome said, looking up at him and watching as he crawled and sat atop of the bed next to her. He frowned at her sat with his legs in the "butterfly" position, his knees touching the covers below.

"No. You _will _answer my questions w_hen I _answer _yours_. No loop holing this, Kagome, this is serious."

Kagome sighed as she nodded; her shoulder's slumping in defeat.

"Why did you look at my Health file, was this what you were looking at the other day?" Kagome asked, looking at him. Ryuzaki shrugged, taking a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth. He brought another one out and offered it to Kagome, she declined politely.

"You were very sick, and you missed an important test. I wanted the file to see what could possibly make you feel better so we could avoid something like this again. But then I came across something interesting…." L trailed off, looking at her. Kagome's shoulder's tensed; she nibbled on her lip in anticipation.

"I noticed that you are diagnosed with Diabetes Mellitus, but most commonly referred to Diabetes." L said. Kagome lurched forward, her heart stopped as she gazed at the honey colored comforter she was sitting on.

_"D-Diabetes…? But, I don't have that- Sesshoumaru! That sneaky bastard, I knew he hid my medical files, but I didn't know he changed them after I went to the hospital! I've never been so thankful in my entire life." _

Kagome righted herself; she smiled shyly at him, coughing away her embarrassment.

"A-Ah, yeah! I've had it for a while, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to worry about me!" Kagome said, waving her hand as she blushed brightly, hiding her embarrassment by coughing into her hand lightly.

"Yes, it's a shame. Do you know what type of diabetes you have?" L asked. Kagome blinked owlishly at him.

"T-There are other kinds?" she squeaked, L gave her a condescending look, his eyes suspicious. Kagome ducked her head, her blush growing brighter.

_"Dammit, I can't answer any of these questions without looking at my medical file…." _Kagome thought hopelessly, looking at the file in her hands.

Why can't she look at it, you ask? Well wouldn't it seem kind of suspicious (to L of all people) that someone has to look at their medical records to see what TYPE of sickness they have?

"Yes, Kagome, there are other types." L sighed, rubbing his eyes. Kagome realized in that moment that he looked…. Tired, defeated almost. She smiled lightly, the reason behind this situation finally catching up with her-

He'd only been worried.

Kagome kissed his cheek, standing up and taking the file with her. She smiled when she saw the light dusting of color flash across his cheeks.

"Try to get some sleep, even the greatest of Insomniacs need to sleep sometime or else their brain knocks them out." She winked at him, and left the room, yawning as she did.

L stared after her, almost wishing to call her back to his room, tell her why he really never went to sleep, the nightmares- Wammy's house when he was a child was horrible, extremely so. The constant ringing of that insufferable bell only dims and vanishes when she talks, when she laughs, and just being in her presence alone is addicting enough and the silence of the bells that had been programmed into his mind when he was a boy was a relief.

But also he needed that file.

He sighed and laid back on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach, he scratched at his scalp, reminding himself mentally that he needed to take a shower in the morning.

_Next Morning (January 24); 7:34 AM:_

Kagome popped her back, thankful for the break in lessons that day and able to sleep in pass six for once. She glanced out her window, the rain hitting it rather harshly for the winter rains. She groaned out loud, cursing the kami's that the water would turn to ice and make walking on the sidewalk much more difficult than it should've been.

Kagome walked out of her room, clad in her night shorts and overly large T-shirt she favored to wear to bed some days.

"Oh- Matsuda! Do you know where Ryuzaki went?" Kagome asked, stopping her friend in the hall way as she yawned and rubbed the back of her bed head, she stared up at him with tired eyes but otherwise was awake. Matsuda blushed slightly and laughed, pointing in the direction he saw the detective went in.

"Yeah, he was going to the bathroom to look for something, you just missed him, literally. He might still be looking if you hurry, why do you want to know?"

"Oh- I needed to talk to him about something. Thanks Touta." Kagome said, turning on her heel and headed to the slightly adjured door.

She knocked once before pushing it open, her eyes closed as another yawn took over.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, do you-" She opened her eyes, staring at the (almost) bare backed Ryuzaki. He was standing straight, his shoulders turned so he looked at the door, a sucker's stick sticking out of his mouth as his messy hair looked messier than normal, his shirt around his arms as his jeans sagged and showed his black boxers, slowly inching downwards.

"….. Ehh…." Kagome's mouth twitched as she stared at him, a blush flaming her cheeks as her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Her fingers twitched by her sides as her hand flew up to her mouth.

She took a step back, and her eyes couldn't help but follow the white shirt as it fell to the tiled floor below, his baggy jeans slowly falling off, joining the shirt on the floor.

L stared at her, a frown making its way against his rosy colored cheeks, his eyebrow lifted in curiosity and amusement. Kagome gasped, blushing brighter than before as she turned away from him.

"AH! HONTOUNI GOMEN'N ANSAI!" Kagome screamed, slamming the bathroom door and running to her room, slamming her own door. She leaned against it, her heart pounding in her ears as she tilted her back against the cool wood and closed her eyes, than reopened them quickly after shutting them.

She stared out her window again, seriously debating whether or not to open it and just dunk her head outside and let the ice cold rain pelt her neck and the back of her head.

"The gods are laughing at me, damn Kami!" She cursed, sliding down her door and bringing her knees up to her chest to hide her embarrassment.

She didn't want to celebrate anymore. Ryuzaki passed the entrance exams; he was going to To-Oh.

…. And he had a nice ass too….

Kagome groaned again and rubbed her forehead against her knees, cursing every Kami she could think of for her predicament.

She lifted her head up, and glanced around her room to try to help distract her mind, her eyes landed on the yellow folder holding her medical records; she sighed and reached for it, grabbing it from the floor by her bed. She got back settled against her door, not really in the mood for someone to bother her, she locked the door.

She opened the file and read the basic information: her name, birthdate, type of blood (B), parent's names, siblings, allergies…

By then she was on the second page, and then the third, fourth, and fifth. Comments from every doctors visit was recorded and logged. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed that she hadn't gone to the doctors till she was about 18 after she returned from her adventures to the past.

She thought Sesshoumaru fixed all of this so it wouldn't look suspicious.

She frowned slightly when she continued reading, and then her eyes widened when she read all the sicknesses she had *ahem* accumulated during her last year of middle school and the first part of her high school life.

It took up over two pages!

And her eyes widened in horror when she read the doctors comment from when she went to the doctors all those years ago and they had frowned when seeing her school records.

_Nothing _was changed, Ryuzaki knew___ everything_.


	27. Chap 27: Tension

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 27_

_If you write "die of disease" with a specific disease's name and the person's TOD (Time of Death), there must be sufficient amount of time for the disease to progress. If the set time is too tight, the victim will die of a heart attack after 6 minutes and 40 seconds after completing the DEATH NOTE._

_If you write, "die of Disease" for the cause of death, but only write a specific time of death without the actual name of the disease, the human will die from an adequate disease. But the DEATH NOTE can only operate within 23 days (in the human calendar). This is called the 23-day rule. _

_January 25, 2004; With Kagome:_

Her heels clicked on the side walk as she strode down it, her purse swaying by her side as her mutters where muffled by her scarf that was tightly tucked around her neck, chin, mouth and nose to keep themselves warm.

Her glare scared others from her path, not like there was many out to begin with anyways. Her usual bright blue eyes were darker, almost black if not a very dark blue. Her irritation doubled when she missed the light to cross the street.

She stood there, arms crossed under her chest in a very stiff manner, her bangs flying in every other direction from the blasted wind.

She glared at the giant corporate building; the very top floor her check-point. She growled lightly in the back of her throat, her fists tightening more as she thought about how, for once in his life, S_esshoumaru didn't do his damn job!_

He was supposed to fix her medical records so no one would be suspicious! And where the hell did Ryuzaki- L- Whoever the hell he was, get "diabetes" of all sicknesses from her report? Did he think that she wouldn't know?

And she just went along with it like an idiot! Because she believed, _believed, _that Sesshoumaru would protect her- god only knew InuYasha wouldn't have done it.

She growled louder as she stalked across the way, marched up the steps to the building, pushed the doors open and walked right pass the security line.

The guards cowered slightly as she passed them, radiating rage and irritation from such a nice young girl.

When the girl by the elevator tried to stop her, Kagome only glared at the woman. She flinched away and apologized, bowing as she left Kagome alone.

She punched the elevator number for the 13th floor before she would switch elevators and go to the 17th, and then switch them again for _Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's office_.

She turned around, and glared at the people in the lobby, her foot tapping as the elevator's door's finally dinged and started to close.

"…. SESSHOUMARU! INUYASHA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, her anger getting the best of her.

27 floors up or not, she knew damn good and well that they could both hear her.

She was going to skin those god damn dogs alive even if it killed her.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame cringed at hearing their friend's yell of rage from about the lobby.

Ayame peeked over at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, both who were exchanging slightly apprehensive glances before going back to their business.

"She's going to kill you, whichever did it to piss her off." Kouga chuckled dryly, Ayame hit him, frowning as she did.

"Kouga! That's not nice." Ayame hissed, resting a hand on her protruding baby bump. Kouga chuckled, rubbing said bump affectionately.

"Since when am I?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow at this, grabbing his wolf tail and yanking it. His eyes widened as he let out a sharp yelp, he pulled away from his mate, rubbing the appendage softly.

"Ayame~" Kouga whined, his sharp teeth pointing out as he looked at her with watery blue eyes. "That really hurt~"

Ayame frowned, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! Dammit, Woman! What's gotten into you?"

"You did, obviously!" She said, motioning towards the bump on her belly.

The room grew silent as Kouga turned away and blushed, continuing to stroke his sore tail affectionately.

"Damn woman." Kouga muttered under his breath.

InuYasha chuckled, going back to his paper work while Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes.

* * *

"-Ah, Higurashi-sama." Kieko, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's receptionists said dryly, smacking her blue gum as she flipped her (obviously dyed) bright red strands of hair over her shoulder, twisting a cap off of her pen.

"Kieko." Kagome sneered, the yell of anger a flew floors down did nothing to settle the anger boiling underneath her skin, her miko-ki bubbling out of her fingers, but they were tucked inside her fists, her knuckles turning white.

"Sesshoumaru_-kun_ and InuYasha-_kun_ are currently in a meeting. You'll have to leave and make an appointment like everybody els-"

Kagome stalked over to the woman, planting her hands firmly on her desk, creating a loud "smack" sound the echoed across the vast and empty room. Kagome lowered her head, her sneer in place as she glared at the neko demon sitting across from her, her miko powers slipping out of her finger tips and lashing at the demon in front of her.

"They are _not _you slimy, evil, vile little _bitch. _I know for a fact- a god damned **fact**,that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha aren't in an important meeting that involves this _business._ So if you want to lie to _me, _of all god damned people in this world, than you can go straight to _hell_, you lying bitch."

The room was silent. Kieko's pen broke, splattering ink over her, though she didn't seem to mind. She was staring wide eyed, open mouthed, and just wore the classic look of _shock _over her face that Kagome, the sweetest, nicest, fiery girl in the world that you could ever meet, just said _that. _

"Y-You may go in." Kieko's voice cracked, she pressed a buzzer under her desk, the door to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's office opened slightly.

"Arigato." Kagome said stiffly, nodding to the demon as she marched into the office, seeing four pairs of familiar eyes in there.

Kagome smiled bitterly at them, before marching up to Sesshoumaru, she stood in front of his desk, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

Sesshoumaru looked up with a cold gaze, and she matched his evenly.

"Explain _this_." Kagome said, bringing the file out and slamming it on his desk in front of him, making a few papers fly up and away from the desk. Sesshoumaru (and the other occupants of the room) eyed the folder as he picked it up and flipped through it.

It took less than a minute for the demon lord to look up with a frown on his features and his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"How did you get this?"

"I thought you fixed it!"

"This Sesshoumaru _did, _Miko. What this Sesshoumaru doesn't understand is how come you have the original when anyone who tried to look into your past should've found what I had placed. Not this." Sesshoumaru put the file down.

Kagome glared at it, not understanding how Ryuzaki of all people got it.

"Kagome…?" Ayame called out to her friend, worry clearly etched into her eyes as she stared at the obviously stressed girl.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kagome said, fisting her hands in her hair as she pulled at it slightly, she grit her teeth, tightened her fists.

She didn't understand!

"God dammit Ryuzaki!"


	28. Chap 28: Agreement

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 28_

_If you write, "Die of Disease" like before with a specific disease's name, but without a specific time, if it takes more than 24 days for the human to die the 23-day rule will not take effect and the human will die at an adequate time depending the disease. _

_When rewriting the cause and/or details of death it must be done within 6 minutes and 40 seconds. You cannot change the victim's time of death, however soon it may be._

_January 26, 2004; At Kagome's Apartment:_

_With Kagome:_

Ryuzaki obviously knew she was lying, so why did he not question her on it? The Kira case was at a momentary stand still, no one was at her apartment to stop him from questioning her. She was fidgety all morning, just waiting…. And waiting…. And waiting!

She really needed to work on her patience.

Kagome sighed once again, unable to focus on the TV, and her mind obviously betraying her and going back to Saturday when she had accidentally walked in on Ryuzaki getting ready to take a shower. Kagome's blush spread across her cheeks once again and she hid underneath her blanket as she was curled up on the couch, trying to watch a program but obviously failing.

Ryuzaki was in the chair next to the couch, typing away at his laptop as his eyes scanned the screen; his eyes flickered over to the lump on the couch before switching back over to the screen.

He, of course, was checking the Wammy student polls for his possible next successor, of course Mello and Near would be neck-and-neck. With Matt a close third.

Surprising really, since the red haired boy played video games all day long. L resisted the urge to sigh himself, and stomped down his impeding curiosity with Kagome and her past. He knew she was waiting for him to question her about it, and did he ever want to sedate his thirst for knowledge on her past, wanting to know every little detail, what made her tick.

"Kagome-chan, may I have a moment of your time?" Ryuzaki asked, licking his dry lips. Kagome groaned out and shifted beneath the blankets, obviously listening to him. "I must ask, why did you not tell me I had passed the entrance exams with flying colors?"

The apartment was silent for a moment (except for the TV) as Kagome shifted slightly in her spot.

"Why was your name Hideki Ryuga?" Kagome asked weakly, peaking her head out from underneath the blanket, her blue eyes seemed tired and red around the rims.

"For purposes that I'll explain to you at a later date." Ryuzaki said, biting on his thumb nail, Kagome snorted slightly and turned over on the couch, so her face was buried in the cushions.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled tiredly into them, but he still heard. He sighed slightly and sat his laptop off to the side; he stood up and walked the short distance to her couch before sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

He looked at the back of her head for a moment before he poked her.

She didn't respond.

He poked her again.

And again, she didn't respond.

He poked her once more in the shoulder, and then the lower back, once in the neck before trailing his finger from her neck to her shoulder once again. Kagome visibly shivered at this, before arching her back and turning to face him, annoyance (and amusement) shone in her eyes as she pouted at him.

Amusement danced in Ryuzaki's own dark grey orbs as he crossed his arms on the couch cushions and rested his chin in the crook of them. They stared at each other for a few moments; the TV itself went silent as it switched over to a new program.

"Kagome…." L whispered, his sugary breath washing over her cheeks. Kagome's eyes started to water a bit more; her shoulders sagged as her breathing became a bit more labored.

"Ryuzaki… I feel like a stranger in my own home, I don't know Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Watari, Soichiro, Ukita, or… Even you." She whispered hoarsely, her bottom lip trembled. "I feel trapped in my home, I don't know you. I don't know who you are. _Who are you_? Are you someone I can trust? Are you someone that I shouldn't associate with? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I don't understand your motives for figuring me out! I don't understand your fascination with someone like me! I don't understand why! Why, dammit Ryuzaki. Tell me why!"

By the end of her rant, Kagome was sitting up on the couch, close to tears as she stared down at him, her face flushed in embarrassment and anger. Ryuzaki only stared up at her, straightening his back and sitting up on his knees more so he was once again taller than her (but more at an eye level.)

Her bottom lip continued to tremble as she stared at him, he continued to stare down at her with an almost impassive look, but his eyes flickered between her own, assessing her, calculating her-

-Judging her.

She closed her eyes tightly, unable to stand that look.

"Don't look at me that way." She mumbled, slowly opening up her eyes as she looked down at his chest.

"What way?"

"You know what way." She bit out. "The way that you study the person body language to see what mood they are in or what action they will most likely make, trying to get inside their mind to pick them apart from the very core! Assessing them, judging them! Don't look at me that way-"

He cut her off by grabbing her chin and tilting it up so she could look at him in the eye again. She stopped short, her mouth hanging open slightly and the intensity of the stare he was giving her. And she felt like she was drowning in her reflection in his eyes… Where those the tiniest specks of grey in those coal black eyes?

Oh! There are more specks of grey!

"Then how, Kagome enlighten me please, do you suppose I _look at you_?" Ryuzaki's voice was quiet, like a whisper to lover, only meant for her to hear…. Kagome's cheeks turned hot with that thought, the blood rushing quickly to her cheeks, the heat radiating off her skin that even Ryuzaki felt it.

Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, gulped, and kept it closed. Ryuzaki raised his eyebrow challengingly, waiting for her to answer him.

"I- I…." She gasped out, feeling out of place once again and feeling small against him, her anger, frustration, and irritation vanished once she was entranced by his eyes.

Her mouth twisted as she gulped again.

"Just… Don't look at me like I'm the enemy, like I'm going to attack you." She whispered. They were quiet once again, and the TV turned off on its own. Ryuzaki stared at her, and Kagome lowered her eyes once again.

His grip on her chin lessened slightly, but she didn't try to remove her head from his hand.

Her shoulders slumped once again; her bangs came over to cover her eyes.

"Lawliet." L said. Kagome's head snapped up to his, her eyes wide as she stared at him in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

His eyes softened, they didn't seem like they were assessing her anymore, he slowly removed his hand from her chin, and sat back down on his knees as he stared up at her.

"Lawliet, my name is L Lawliet." His voice was soft spoken, Kagome's eyes watered slightly as she smiled, she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb across his smooth and soft feeling skin.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you, L Lawliet. Please, do call me Kagome."

He smiled up at her, one of those weak ones that showed sincerity.

"As long as you call me Ryuzaki and Hideki Ryuga at To-Oh in the Spring."

Kagome laughed, offering her hand, he took her hand in his and they shook.

"Agreed."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm actually pretty dang proud of this chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it too! Please review! And if you'd be so kind to share your ideas for what could possibly happen later in the story, I might find one I would like and could possibly use it! (with the proper creditentials of course.) **_

_**Any one seem interested?**_

_**:)**_


	29. Chap 29: Souta

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 29_

**_You cannot kill humans at the age of 124 and over with the DEATH NOTE. You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left (in human calculations.)_**

_January 28, 2004, Kagome's Apartment;_

Her soul seemed black, tainted, broken. She didn't smile to the other task force members, and they could understand why- Really, truly, honestly they could. She had paused the TV that morning when the news came on, her body still, her mouth open, and tears in her eyes.

She had called her home, to say that it wasn't true, it couldn't be true- Not her Baby Brother! Not Souta!

Her mother was crying over the line, still sobbing at the foolishness of her child, but also how he had gotten taken away from her so fast.

Souta was in jail for stealing money to try to help pay the hospital bills and other bills that the Shrine was getting.

Even if they were able to get Souta out of jail, she _knew. Kagome knew_. Kira would get her little brother, and then he would really be gone.

She wanted to see him, to go down to the police station and demand that they take her to see her little brother. But she knew they wouldn't let her.

So she skipped her classes for the day, not talking to the members. Oh, they knew, too. Especially Ryuzaki. He knew very well too. It was an unspoken agreement between them, that when she moved to sit somewhere else, he would fallow soon after.

He would just sit there, let her rest her head on his shoulder, and sometimes she would cry, other times she would be quiet and afraid to speak. She knew she should've been with her mother; try to console her and Gramps… But, she just couldn't bring herself to leave her home.

Well…. Until the phone rang.

Sayu was freaking out, she just saw Souta's picture on the news, right before she was supposed to leave for school. She noticed Light wasn't walking with her; he didn't even leave his room after he saw the news!

Kagome cringed, standing up and letting the blanket pool around her feet. She stumbled into her room, dressed quickly in warm clothes, brushed her messy hair back into a pony tail, ran a toothbrush through her mouth and headed to the door.

She was stopped; she glanced back and saw that Ryuzaki had a hand on her shoulder. She was confused for a moment before she realized that he wanted to go with her. She couldn't exactly decline, she nodded her head sadly.

The drive to Sayu's neighborhood wasn't that bad once Kagome knew where to go, though she still felt horrible. She wouldn't let this little girl be scared.

Kagome parked her car, looked at the clock, and stepped out. Ryuzaki fallowed soon after, looking around before fallowing Kagome up the Yagami residence. Kagome sighed, knocking on the door.

It creaked open; Sayu peaked out soon after, her eyes watery as she looked up at Kagome and Ryuzaki.

"Help me…" She whispered, her hold on the door tightening as Ryuk's laughter echoed across the house. Kagome and Sayu both cringed at how… Maniacal it sounded…

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry how short it is :/ Or how long I left you guys... D: I feel bad**_


	30. Chap 30: Indecisive

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 30:_

**If you have traded the eye power of a God of Death, you will see a person's primary life span in the human world.**

**The names you see with the eye power of a God of Death are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see the names even if that person isn't registered in the family registration. **

_January 28, 2004, Yagami Household_

Sayu opened the door, letting Kagome and the strange man with Kagome into the home. Sayu looked at the strangely dressed and hunched man who followed behind Kagome soon after, but shrugged it off and closed the door.

"Sayu, what exactly do you want me to do?" Kagome asked the young girl. Sayu bit her lip and looked up at Kagome shyly; she kicked the ground with her sock covered feet.

"Souta's your brother; do you think you could, you know, talk to Light?" Kagome's heart stopped and her eyes widened. She quickly casted a glance at L before looking back at Sayu.

"Yeah, I can do that… But first I want you to meet someone. His name is Hideki Ryuga-" Kagome turned to L, motioning to Sayu. "L, this is Souta's friend Sayu, I need to talk to her older brother, Light for a moment. You don't mind waiting, do you?" L shook his head, he stared at the younger girl as she shifted nervously, and he had to admit that she was very beautiful for her age, but even in sweatpants Kagome outshined her.

"That is perfectly fine, Kagome. Please, do take your time." L said, his dark eyes focusing once again on Kagome. She smiled that tired smile that she couldn't force an hour ago, took off her shoes, and walked up the stairs.

Sayu and L were stuck in the same room together, an awkward silence settled between the two even when Kagome's footsteps on the stairs echoed and faded.

"So…." Sayu started off lamely, on edge from Ryuga's piercing black stare. "Would you like to sit down, Hideki-san?" Sayu asked, L nodded and kicked his shoes off, already heading in the direction of the living room. Sayu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Why that- Who does he- "WHAT?!" Sayu shrieked, chasing after him. "It's not nice to wander around people's homes, you know!"

"Oh, I know quite well Yagami-san, but you made no move to show me where it was. Besides, the layout of this home is pretty standard, seen one you've seen them all."

"Why you-"

"Do you have any cake, Yagami-san?" L said, already seated on the couch, watching some drama on the TV when Sayu entered the room. Her face fell and she nodded.

"Hai, we do." She mumbled.

"And please, call me Ryuga."

"Hai, Ryuga-san."

"Please, just Ryuga."

"Hai…" She mumbled trudging into the kitchen to get the guest a piece of cake.

"Do you have strawberries as well?"

"Where would we get strawberries this time of year?" Sayu snapped.

"The store."

Sayu's head hung from her place in the kitchen. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

**_With Kagome_**

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs, her hand on the railing as it slid up as she went up. She made contact with the carpeted ground; she turned towards the room where she could feel the most darkness coming from.

She shivered in anticipation, she could feel the confusion in the air and it came off in waves. It was almost sickening, a heavy weight on her chest.

Kagome let out a breath and knocked on the door. The confusion doubled and irritation leaked into the aura, it put her nerves on edge and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Come in." Kagome's heart stopped beating when that voice answered her, the dark aura vanished all together, and the air was cleaner.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

**_With Light and Ryuk_**

Light didn't go to school today, he couldn't. How could he? He had saw on the news that a young teenaged boy was stealing money to help pay for hospital bills for his mother. He was conflicted, but not only because of this- oh no, no, no, no, no….

This boy was Souta Higurashi, Sayu's school mate, and if he was right on how she acted when she talked about him, her school crush.

How could he do that to his sister? To take him away from her?

But there was also the fact that he stole, he broke law.

But then again he only did it for his mother, who was having a hard time paying for bills.

He sighed, and put the pen down again and leaned back in his computer chair, staring at the shifting computer screen with the Higurashi boy's solemn face from the news. His brown eyes were tired, he wasn't smiling, and he was the picture of regret and desperation.

Ryuk chuckled on the bed behind him, chewing on an apple as he had propped himself up with one arm.

"Giving you troubles, Light? This is one of the first, right? Since you've made your first with the Death Note?"

Light sighed, drumming his fingers along the edge of his desk.

"You could say that, Ryuk. This kid… He did it to help his mother."

"He's a criminal."

"He's Sayu's crush."

"She'll grow up and older and move on and soon he'll be a figment of everyone's memory…"

Light sighed. "I guess you're right, Ryuk. He is a criminal, and who's to say that he won't do this again? Or even kill someone?"

They sat in silence for a moment longer before the floorboards outside of Light's room creaked. Light's eyes snapped to the door, and soon a knock came from it.

Ryuk looked at Light, amusement clear in his eyes and if his smile was any indicator to anything, this could mean trouble. Light gave a silent smile, of course Sayu stayed home from school like he had today.

"Come in." Light said, flipping the Death Note to a new page and placing his pen on it, changing the computer screen to a word document. He swiveled in his chair to face the door when it creaked open, expecting his younger sister there.

Not the woman who he had seen just a week or so before.

His eyes visibly widened when he saw her standing there, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, a sweatshirt hanging off her shoulders, her jeans tucked into her boots, and her eyes didn't have that flare of life they had last time he'd seen her.

"You… What are you doing here?" Light asked, breathless. Her eyes avoided his, glancing over to his bed where Ryuk laid, then back to him. Light wasn't worried; he knew she couldn't see Ryuk.

"I was here visiting your sister… You know, seeing how she was doing since I knew she and Souta were close. She excused herself to the kitchen and told me to see if you'd like anything to eat… I never properly introduced myself, I'm Higurashi Kagome." Her hand came out in front of her for Light to shake; he got up and took her hand.

"Yagami Light, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Like wise." Kagome smile didn't quite reach her eyes and was a bit forced, but that didn't seem to bother him much.

"That boy on the news… Is he your brother?" Light asked. Kagome's smile vanished and she closed the door.

"He is no criminal." Her voice was stern, her smile was a frown, and her eyes were turned into a glare. Light sat back down in his chair while Kagome took a seat at the edge of the bed, next to Ryuk's feet.

"If I had known he would pull such a stunt I would've contributed money… My mother never talked about how bad the bills were, neither did Gramps, and I haven't seen Souta since Christmas."

The room was silent, even Ryuk didn't chuckle. Light leaned forward in his chair, his fingers coming up in front of his mouth.

"But he is a criminal."

Kagome's eyes shut as her head dipped down towards her chest, tears threatened to leak from her eyelashes as the reality of the conversation came to settle on her shoulders.

She was talking to Kira, and he was going to kill her brother.

Souta….

**_With L and Sayu_**

Sayu sat on the other side of the couch as L had a mouth full of chocolate cake. Sayu leaned closer to him, wondering if he would ever answer her question.

"Are you related to the famous singer Hideki Ryuga?" Sayu asked again. L refused to answer, instead focusing on the TV.

When the channel switched on its own, he almost groaned out at who was on the screen.

"Are you related to that man there?" Sayu asked again, pointing at the screen. "You can't possibly be related to him! You share no similarities whatsoever!"

L sighed at the turn the situation took.

Hopefully Kagome was having more luck with whatever situation she was in….

**_With Kagome, Ryuk, and Light_**

Light continued to stare at the woman, her shoulders were shaking and Ryuk was chuckling. Her jaw clenched as well as her fists.

Her bangs covered her eyes her mouth still twisted into a frown.

"I don't know what drove him to do this, but Souta doesn't deserve to be killed by Kira. None of those criminals do. Not unless they do something so unforgiveable. Like rape a child. I cannot forgive them for that, but when it's something like this… When they're only trying to help their family…." Her shoulders slumped.

"You know that three quarters of the people Kira has killed have been innocent?" Kagome spoke up after another moment of silence.

Light jerked back in his chair, his hands twitched slightly. Ryuk burst out laughing.

Kagome's frown turned up into a small smile, maybe Souta could be saved after all….

**_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but if you haven't already figured it out chapter 29 is updated and I hope you all take the 10 minutes to read it. Please enjoy this new one and forgive me for being so late! But hey, 4 pages! And expect more updates more frequent from now on. _**

**_Review please_**


	31. Chap 31: Gone and Back Again

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 31:_

**The Number of pages of the Death Note will never run out. **

_January 28, 2004, Yagami Household_

Light just blinked back at the woman sitting across from him on his bed next to a cackling Ryuk. All was silent (except for the Shinigami), and they continued to stare at each other. And not one of a show down of wits or who glared the fiercest; oh no, he was assessing her. Determining if she was a threat or not a threat, trying to figure out if she was below him, or above him.

She knew the look well, L gave her the same look enough times when they first met (and also when he revealed himself as L), so she calmly and evenly met his eyes but kept her eye lids lowered and calm. She needed to be, for Souta. For Sayu. For Momma. For Grandpa. For everyone else in the world.

For L.

If Kira could be swayed to spare a life, who knows what else could be swayed? But her hopes of that weren't very high considering since she was on the boarder-line of "too-late" and "so-close."

"Tell Sayu I'll be down in an hour, I have some stuff I need to finish doing. " Light said, going back to the topic of conversation that brought Kagome up here in the first place. She nodded her head and left the room, closing his door behind her as she went.

She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Sayu sitting on a couch cushion with L under it, waving his arms back and forth mumbling the word: "Help!"

"Umm… Sayu?"

"He's lying to me! I know he is!" She claimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared down at the flailing man. He gave out a tired sigh as his arm drooped from the side. Waving his hand in mock-defeat, he mumbled a "I-give-up." Kagome stifled her giggles and coughed lightly, bring Sayu's attention back to her.

"… Well?" Sayu's voice dropped, containing worry. Kagome eyed the motionless limbs of L, knowing he would love to hear this.

"Your brother says that he'll be done within the hour, just finishing up some stuff to do is all." She glanced on the table and saw some printed pictures of a girl on the coffee table.

"Sayu, who's this?" Kagome asked, pointing at the pictures. Sayu blinked and grinned, jumping off of L, proudly showing them to Kagome.

"This is Misa Amane! She's a rising model among _18. _She's super pretty and she's part German! How cool, huh? A Japanese father and a German mother, oh how romantic!" Sayu said. Kagome smiled weakly, missing how she could focus on one thing to help get rid of the negative thoughts swirling in her brain.

L.

Sayu.

Souta.

Light.

Ryuk.

And now Misa Amane.

L: _If he found out, would he hurt Sayu to get information out about Kira and her brother?_

Sayu: _How envious I am of her ability to push aside the depression so easily!_

Souta: _Please hang in there, please don't leave me; I wish you would've told me or InuYasha or even Sesshoumaru about the troubles at the shrine!_

Light: _I swear to what-ever Kami that may be listening that you do not harm my little brother. _

Ryuk: _Please postpone my brother's death, please, oh please!_

Misa: _I wonder how her parents met?_

L.  
Sayu.  
Souta.  
Light.  
Ryuk.  
Misa.

L. Sayu. Souta. Light. Ryuk. Misa.

LSayuSoutaLightRyukMisa

Lsayusoutalightryukmisa.

_L says Souta won't live…._

Souta won't live.

He won't live.

_"Light's already too far gone."_ Kagome thought and tears peaked out over the side of her eyes as she quickly sat down, hands covering her eyes as sobs started wracking her frame. Sayu looked at her with concern and grabbed L's hand and gestured towards the crying girl.

L looked at her with concern and moved to pick her up. Once she was settled in his arms comfortably, he nodded towards the door. Sayu quietly opened the door and L slipped his shoes on, having Sayu put Kagome's own on her shivering form; L walked out, turning back to nod at the girl. She nodded back, and as she moved to close the door, L's eyes looked up to the stairway, where Light stood, watching the both of them with hawk like eyes. Light's eyes turned into glares, and L continued to stare at Light with an unwavering stare; one filled with challenge, steadiness, and knowing.

Light's grip on the banister tightened considerably, a frown marring his face that turned into a snarl. As Sayu closed and locked the door, she turned around and saw the stiff form of her brother. Her shoulders instantly tensed and she backed into the door.

"Sayu.." His voice was warning, cold and distant as he continued to glare at the door.

"Y-Yes, Light?"

"Do not ever let those people in again, or Mother and Father _will _be hearing about this." Light's voice was stern and held no room for argument, instead he strode into the kitchen, and Sayu slid her back against the door, sitting on the ground as she rested her chin on her knees. For the first time making direct eye contact with the Shinigami, Ryuk.

Ryuk blinked in surprise before his twisted grin returning full force.

"Heh, so you c_an _see me, huh?" Ryuk mumbled, bending down to the small girl's level. He poked her nose lightly, grinning even wider when she twitched it and went cross-eyed.

"Nice to meet you, Sayu. I'm Ryuk." He said quietly. Sayu blushed slightly at how strangely polite he was being.

"I know your name, Ryuk. Kagome told me… Please don't tell Light that I can see you." She whispered softly, fear entering her gaze as her eyes darted towards the kitchen, where it became silent and the shuffling stopped.

"Don't worry, can count on me." He grinned even wider after whispering that so softly that Sayu almost missed it. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she mouthed "thank you" To the Shinigami. He only waved his hand and disappeared through the walls.

"Sayu? Where are you?" fake suspicion laced Light's voice, and she cringed slightly.

"I-I'm still in the hallway, Light." Sayu said, holding back the crack in her voice.

"What are you still doing in there, Silly?" Light said, moving to look into the hallway. He smiled before he saw her, and then he saw the tears on her cheeks and her quivering lips. He snapped out of his anger and stooped to her level, an arm wrapped around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"You're back…" Sayu mumbled so quietly into his shirt he didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

"I'm scared, Light. Souta's my friend… And Kagome's really nice…" Sayu said, looking up at her brother through her watery eyes. Light's own eyes softened slightly and she tightened his hold around his sister, silently promising to protect her.

"Kira will know what to do." Is all that Light said, and Sayu silently prayed that he did; that he didn't kill Souta.

Not Souta.

_January 28, 2004 (At Kagome's apartment)_

The other Kira investigators shifted awkwardly in the living room of Kagome's apartment, Soichiro Yagami was at the NPA this time so he didn't get the pleasure of seeing a sleeping girl being carried by the leader of the Kira Investigation. L shifted the sleeping girl, glancing around her now dirtied apartment.

He raised an eyebrow for the ridiculousness of the situation, Aizawa and Matsuda both rubbed the back of their heads, obviously the ones who were guilty behind the mess. He gave a tired sigh and walked down the hallway to Kagome's untouched room. He carefully laid the girl down, where she rolled away from him and instinctively grabbed her pillow and curled up in on herself from how cold the sheets were.

He rubbed his face, now feeling the full effects of not eating enough sugar for the day to keep him awake. He slumped even more with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, walking into his designated room. He shut the door, lumbering over to the clothes he had in the drawer's provided. He slipped out of his dirtied and soiled shirt, replacing it with another plain white T-shirt.

He itched his ankle as he looked around the room he was given, seeing a barely used hairbrush, a small pile of dirty clothes that needed to be washed, a bed that was hardly ever used, and the folder holding Kagome's fake medical records. He stared at them again, his curiosity about the girl piqued once again.

He opened the folder, looking over the information, wondering how much of it was fake. A lie.

"Kagome, you're a liar… But I am too, so I shouldn't be surprised…" He mumbled quietly, putting the information back and exiting the room. He went back out into the living room to see that all the messes had been cleaned up and taken care of, and Matsuda was currently in the kitchen doing the dishes.

L blinked in surprise, looking around the otherwise spotless apartment.

"We cleaned it up for you and Kagome!" Matsuda said cheerfully, finishing up the last cup as he dried his hands.

"Why don't you guys take the next two days off…" L murmured, sitting himself down on the couch. The guys looked at each other in amazement. Taking a day off? When trying to catch a murderer?

"Are you sure? You know Soichiro won't like that." Mogi suggested, a pile of garbage in his arms.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it or not, we all need a day or two to recuperate, clean, spend time with our families or friends, and more importantly give Kagome space to breathe. Yagami-san will take the days off, if not he will be cut from the investigation from a week to a month. You will pass on the message and I do not want to see any of you for two days after you're done cleaning up here." L's word was final, he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, desperately missing the sweet escape that sleep brought him when he was truly at a standstill.

The investigation was going nowhere as-of-now, and everyone was running on pins and needles. It would be best for everyone, Kagome especially so she could have some time with her family.

The others glanced at each other, finished cleaning up and saving the progress they made, gathered up their belongings, opened up a window a crack, and then left. L's eyes remained closed, and he slumped over onto his side on the couch, his coal black eyes slipping open to watch the black screen.

There he lay on Kagome's couch, completely exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in days, or was it weeks?

**_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, and this is an even LONGER chapter for all the time you lovely readers have had to wait D: I'm so sorry, my life got ahead of me and my writing was too far in the past. But I am back, and my muse is back in action! Review please!_**


	32. Chap 32: Tell When You Lie

Interception:

Anime/ Manga crossover

Death Note/ InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome/ L

Rating: M

Language: English

Main Characters: Kagome, L, Light, Kira Investigation Team, Japanese Police, Shippou, Misa, Sesshoumaru, Sayu, Ryuk

Minor Characters: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku

Summery: **_Interception: n. (American football) the act of catching a football by a player on the opposing team._ **

She didn't always agree on what was being done by the one who called himself "Kira," or the mysterious being who called himself "L," but with everyone choosing sides and only a select few who are "indecisive," the odds are stacking up against her- and with a threat on her life, her grandfather contacts an old friend of his, and next thing she knows she's right in the middle of the two opposing forces.

Though she sees good in everyone, she's having a hard time deciding which side to fight for…. Kira's sense of "Justice"? Or the "Justice" that has been used by human's for generations? Decisions, decisions…

Interception:

_Chapter 32:_

**If someone possesses more than one Death Note, by visualizing the victim, then writing it down the name in one of the Death Notes and the cause of death in the other, it will take effect. The order however, is unimportant, if you write down the cause of death in one Death Note and afterwards, write the name in the other, it will still take effect.**

**This can also be accomplished by two Death Note owners working together. In this case, it's necessary that the two touch each other's Death Notes.**

_January 29, 2004 (Kagome's Apartment)_

**_3:04 AM_**

L tossed and turned on the couch, his fingers twitching as his dream played out. His feet twitched and his neck jerked, causing another soft settled groan to come from him. Kagome stood awkwardly in her kitchen, filling up her glass of water to settle her parched throat.

She half wondered if she should get a picture of him like this while she had the chance. L, sleeping? It just simply wasn't heard of.

Ever.

She gulped the glass down and tiptoed over to where he slept. He rolled over again so his face was away from the back of the couch. She sighed as she sat in the armchair closest to his head; she placed the blanket that was in it on top of him. She yanked his head up and pushed a pillow underneath, letting his head plop back down.

She sighed as he snored, his movements ceasing as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

"You're so strange, Lawliet…" Kagome murmured to herself, folding her arms on the armchairs arm and putting her head in them, folding into a little ball next to him in the chair. She sighed and nuzzled into her arms, thankful that the heater was warmer tonight.

"Must've been some nightmare" Kagome yawned, and her eyes drooped. "Night, L. Hope you don't have any more bad dreams… Love you…" Her voice trailed off, sleep claiming as quickly as it had awoken her.

L's coal black eyes blinked dazedly before he sat up and looked at the woman next to him on the chair. A blush stained his cheeks and he silently grumbled to himself about women and how considerate they were. He grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch and draped it over Kagome, who was now sleeping soundly in the chair next to him. He rolled his eyes and pulled his own blanket higher up, moving the pillow from underneath his head to put it underneath Kagome's.

He looked around the floor, finding a small pillow on the ground by the chair. He set it over his arm and plunked his head down much like Kagome had moments before. He gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes, thankful that she was nearby and that the nightmares were gone.

**_5:08 AM_**

Kagome groaned and stretched out her legs, laying sideways in the chair as she blinked at the ceiling in confusion. Slowly she remembered coming out here a few hours before to cover up L.

Wait- L! He was asleep! _L was actually asleep!_ She sat up and looked over at the couch; L was up as well, though by the looks of it he had been up for a little while.

"Umm… Morning."

"Morning, Kagome." He mumbled, scratching at his head.

"Where is everyone?"

"I gave them two days off since there was a stall in the case and you were in no position to be around that many people." L said, rubbing his neck now. Kagome blinked and blushed, turning her head away in the semi-dark as the sun barely started to lighten the sky.

"Once again you were looking out for me…" She mumbled, L looked at her curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Elaborate?"

"You do so much out of your way and out of the cases way just to make sure I could be content with the situation. I want to know why you do this."

L was quiet for a few minutes as he pieced together what he could gather as an acceptable answer… Though he didn't really have one, he gave a light shrug of his shoulders and she sighed.

"May I ask you a question?" L suddenly asked her, Kagome blinked and nodded as she got up and moved towards the kitchen where she began to make coffee and a possible early breakfast.

"Only if you'll answer mine." She replied from the kitchen. L got up and moved to sit on a bar stool. Kagome worked deftly in the dark and flitted about the kitchen with practiced ease, and L silently had to wonder where the clumsy girl form a few months ago went.

"Fair trade, I guess it's a game of twenty questions. How was your home life as a child?" L asked, sitting in his usual way on the bar stool as his eyes easily found her figure through the open blinds from the sitting room where they both slept.

"Well… It was average, I suppose. Born in November, lived in an average neighborhood- actually it was the one Light and Sayu live in now, just a few houses down. My father and Mother never fought with each other so they got along great. My dad used to work as a police officer actually, which is ironic because a group of ex officers practically live in my apartment; just before I turned six my mother got pregnant so dad moved us out of our too-small of a house and in at the shrine where his father and mother lived as the priest and priestess, telling stories of legend's past and trying to sell their little objects."

Kagome turned the stove on and turned the light on over the sink so she could watch the stove carefully.

"When Momma was six months pregnant Dad died in a car crash, leaving us all alone. And when Souta was a little over a year old Grandma died, Gramps was heartbroken and started to turn a little senile, but he still forced his smiles and soon he got over his wife's death; I moved school's when we moved, and before the move I was actually going to the same school Light was. Granted we were four grade levels apart…" Kagome sighed, wondering what else to say.

"Souta grew up to be a sweet kid, playing soccer out in the courtyard of the shrine almost every morning during breaks. He even had his first kiss in grade school." Kagome laughed softly at this, smiling slightly. "I didn't have mine until I was 15, blinded by love and the princely image he gave off, even though brash and rude." Kagome's smile turned forced a little bit as she worked with eggs and the coffee pot running.

"Who, may I ask?" L asked quietly, Kagome looked back at him and smiled over her shoulder.

"InuYasha, he was my best friend."

"Was?"

"…." Kagome looked back down at the eggs and put some bacon as well, putting the eggs on a dish and serving some to L. "Umm, yes. He was my first love but I was not his. He was still in love with his first love, Kikyo… But she died of unfortunate events and so he felt that he owed Kikyo his life… That didn't happen, since he's still around today, but he has not bedded any other female, and he never will."

L was confused at first at how she had said "bedded" and not slept or married, InuYasha couldn't be… Quillish said that if there was they were very old or very good at disguising themselves…. He of course was no fool when it came to their species though… Often enough having clashed brain's with a child of one or an orphan child of one.

But if Kagome knew about demons… She really could be of great use in the Kira case because of her connection to the supernatural!

"Kagome, you may ask me a question if you would like." L said as he finished his eggs, Kagome nodded and put her plate down by the stove.

"Alright, what happened to your parents?"

"They were killed unexpectedly by a mentally ill patient at the hospital they both worked at, Roger was a friend of theirs and therefore I ended up with Quillish." L said, studying her movements. Kagome nodded, flipping the bacon before tapping her chin in thought.

"How did you get so good at what you do?" Kagome asked; L shifted in his stool before making eye contact with Kagome.

"Quillish, Roger, influences throughout the orphanage… And a few outside on the field. It was your cousin actually that hinted at me learning a certain fighting style."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised, L had worked with her cousin before? L actually _exercised?_

"I know it's hard to believe, Kagome. Me? Go outside at all? Seems strange, I agree." A teasing smile played against his lips and Kagome stared in amazement.

"Sometimes I forget that you're a human being with thoughts and feelings, and not some robot." She said, crossing her arms. L blinked at her and stared at her with those endless coal grey eyes of his.

"Kagome, do answer me truthfully because I do know when you're lying, you're a terrible liar, you know." L said as he leaned forward in his chair slightly, he needed to know and watch her person carefully.

"Alright." She didn't seem happy about the challenge, but had no displeasures to voice at the moment so he took the opportune moment of silence to ask her.

"Are your friends InuYasha and Shippou demons?"

The silence in between the two was almost deafening as Kagome stared at L with wide eyes and stalled breath.

"I know all about them, Kagome. Wammy's orphanage is one for the brilliant minded, how much could one demon gather within 160 human years yet they barely reach adolescence?"

Kagome continued to stay silent, rubbing her arms as a lump formed in the back of her throat.

"Kagome, please. What could I possibly do to your friend's that hasn't happened to them already?"

Kagome slowly slid onto the floor of the kitchen, leaning her head back against the wood of the cabinets.

"Nothing… There's nothing you can do to make their lives any worse, killing them would be a saving grace even."

L stayed quiet as Kagome's eyes closed for a little bit, she opened them again and looked straight up at him.

"What do you want to know?"

L stood up and moved around to sit next to her, but when she didn't scoot away from him when he sat he brought his arm around her and sat her in his lap so she wouldn't be on the cold tile floor. She smiled weakly at him.

"Is there supernatural forces working on this case, Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed and nodded.

"What are they?"

"S-shinigami…"

"Shinigami?"

"Hai." She sighed, making herself comfortable in his warmth. "The Shinigami's name is Ryuk, he was bored and he dropped his Death Note here in the Human Realm…" And so began her long tale of Shinigami, how Light and Ryuk got messed up, and how she got suddenly dragged in and how she accidently met Sayu.

"So, the Shikon no Tama legends…" L said slowly. Kagome nodded solemnly.

"They're true, too…"

"InuYasha…"

"Dog demon from the story…"

And so began another long and tiring tale; Kagome, not being used to talking for such long periods of time had gotten them glasses of water and tea and moved out into the front room. The brief pause was made for gathering themselves and moving to the couch where L slept earlier. A blanket spread over the two as she leaned back into the couch while holding onto her cup of tea. L sat on the other side of the couch and sipped his sugary syrupy substance as she slowly started to continue again.

Demons

Fire

Manipulation

Deception

Love

Hatred

Bravery

Time-Travelling Miko

Stolen jewels

Thief's and Bandits

Adventure

Tragedy

Death

And Lost Love

The most perfect story ever told, and it was truth; he could tell when she lied, you know.

* * *

_**A/N: Just barely over 6 pages... Holy shit... I really hope you guy's will forgive my belated abscence, but I'm sure you're all used to it by now. Happy reading, and please leave a review :) Even people without accounts can too! **_


End file.
